<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Best Laid Plan by Alecto</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24057790">The Best Laid Plan</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alecto/pseuds/Alecto'>Alecto</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime &amp; Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aged-Up Character(s), Bottom Kaiba Seto, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Estate Planning, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Gun Violence, Happy Ending, Honeymoon, Idiots in Love, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Light Angst, M/M, Marriage, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Minor Mazaki Anzu | Tea Gardner/Mutou Yuugi, Mirror Sex, Non-Graphic Violence, Porn with Feelings, Post-Canon, Praise Kink, Romance, Sex Tapes, Wedding Planning</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 18:16:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>44,127</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24057790</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alecto/pseuds/Alecto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It was no secret that Jounouchi wasn't much of a planner. Then again, how does anyone prepare to marry Kaiba Seto of all people?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jounouchi Katsuya | Joey Wheeler/Kaiba Seto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>135</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>287</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Announcing the Engagement</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was no secret that Jounouchi wasn't much of a planner. His friends would be the first to admit that he was more of a live-in-the-moment, go-with-the-flow guy. </p><p>So no, planning wasn't Jounouchi's strong suit. He left that to people like Bakura, Anzu, or his boyfriend. </p><p>Scratch that, Kaiba was his <em>fiancé</em> now. Which was just further proof that Jounouchi wasn't so great at this whole planning thing because how did that even happen? How the hell did they go from fuck buddies to a five-year rollercoaster of a relationship to now getting married? </p><p>If he had somehow planned this, that'd make him an absolute genius. </p><p>Jounouchi peeked over the top of the binder to sneak a glance at said fiancé, who had proceeded to bury himself in his work as soon as they returned from their first meeting with the wedding planner. Even the fact that they had a wedding planner felt overwhelming. Not that Jounouchi was going to turn down the help when he didn't have the first clue what he was doing, and Kaiba neither had the time nor inclination to handle all the logistics. This wasn't a Duel Monsters tournament, after all. </p><p>Actually... Could they just throw a tournament and call it a day? That'd be way more interesting than choosing centerpieces or any of the other dozen things on the checklist. </p><p>"So," drawled Jounouchi, dragging out the sound to catch Kaiba's attention. "What do you think of the planner?" </p><p>Without lifting his gaze from whatever he was looking at on his laptop, Kaiba grumbled, "She seemed competent enough." </p><p>Tsuda Erika had seemed the most level-headed and business-like of all the salon's consultants, which was probably why Kaiba picked her in the first place. Still, Jounouchi found it deeply ironic that the planners all appeared to be single women in their mid-twenties, who were likely to quit their jobs as soon as they themselves tied the knot. </p><p>He let the binder flop flat on the table and rested his hands over the page detailing who's who in the wedding party. Under the sunlight that flooded through the windowed wall of Kaiba's top-floor office, Jounouchi's ring glinted bright enough to blind him. </p><p>That was another thing to get used to. He had a ring. He was wearing it regularly. Kaiba had given him an engagement band, platinum, bulkier than the one Anzu had, and no stone. It bore no other embellishment save the engraving on the inside, which was their little secret.</p><p>Jounouchi fiddled with the band, foreseeing himself developing a new nervous habit centered around this piece of jewelry. His fidgeting was what caused Kaiba to give him his full attention. </p><p>"Are you unhappy with the consultant?" Kaiba asked. </p><p>They both knew that wasn't what he was actually asking. </p><p>"Nah, she seems great. It's just... This is like a lot. I feel like I'm trying to read French or some shit." </p><p>To emphasize his point, Jounouchi gestured toward the open binder lying between them. When Erika first thrust it into Jounouchi's hand at the end of that first meeting, he almost buckled under its sheer weight. If he wanted to, he could probably clobber a man to death with it. He had been flipping haphazardly through its content for the last 30 minutes, and he still couldn't make heads or tail of it. He closed the binder, then flipped it open to the beginning again, and chewed on his lower lip. </p><p>Kaiba shut the lid on his laptop and wheeled his office chair around one corner of the desk to sit kitty-corner with him. He angled the binder 45 degrees so he could better read it. Jounouchi spun his ring around his finger as Kaiba scanned through the table of contents that read longer than a classroom textbook. He admired Kaiba's long fingers when he flipped through tabs and pages. </p><p>"Here." Kaiba nudged the binder toward him. "Start here. Answering this questionnaire will determine what we should consider next."</p><p>Jounouchi stamped down on the funny flutter in his chest whenever Kaiba said "we." </p><p>The first section of the questionnaire was labeled "Announcement." The first question read, "Who needs to be made aware of the engagement?"</p><p>Jounouchi snorted. "Pretty sure the entire planet knows by now, you dramatic fuck."</p><p>Kaiba smirked, and Jounouchi couldn't decide if he wanted to kiss or hit the infuriating bastard. Kaiba Seto didn't do subtle. And once he made up his mind, God help you if you tried to get in his way or talk him down. </p><p>"You had your chance to say no."</p><p>Kaiba reached out and brushed a flyaway strand from his temple. Biting down on a smile, Jounouchi grabbed it, pulled it into his lap, and threaded their fingers together. Kaiba leaned in until they bumped shoulders.</p><p>"So we got the announcement part covered then," said Jounouchi, running his thumb over one of Kaiba's bony joints.</p><p>"Not quite. We do have to consider the press. PR has been banging down my door to do an official press release. Then there's the matter of the engagement ceremony. It's old-fashioned, but if we do it, it will further legitimize the engagement in the public eye." </p><p>Jounouchi sighed. He supposed he should have seen it coming. Even if they weren't one of the most visible gay couples in all of Japan, Kaiba was a public figure. Had been one since before they got together. Luckily, Jounouchi wasn't camera-shy. They had been dating long enough that he had gotten used to the more public scrutiny of their relationship.</p><p>"Honestly, I thought you would have taken care of that already. They're your PR guys. Saitou's always been a beast about stuff."</p><p>"I wanted to make sure you would be okay with it first. I'll show you the draft she has prepared later."</p><p>Kaiba's professional tone was offset by the brief squeeze he gave Jounouchi's hand. Then their eyes met, and Jounouchi flashed a soft smile in reassurance. Kaiba probably could plan everything, or have his people take care of everything without breaking a sweat. The fact that he hadn't just steamrolled ahead with whatever press announcement spoke volumes.</p><p>Jounouchi turned his attention back to the binder. "And that ceremony, it's the one Yuugi and Anzu did a few years ago, right? All that gift giving with the parents and stuff."</p><p>Kaiba nodded. </p><p>"We don't have much family to speak of..." Jounouchi trailed off.</p><p>Both of Kaiba's birth parents were long gone, and the less said about Gozaburo, the better. Jounouchi hadn't been on speaking terms with his father for years, and his relationship with his mother could only be described as politely frosty. </p><p>"I'm sure Mokuba and your sister would be happy to stand in if we asked. But if it's more trouble then it's worth, we can skip it."</p><p>"Betcha Saitou's got something to say about that." He nudged Kaiba meaningfully.</p><p>"She does, but it's not her wedding. It's ours. "</p><p>Warmth flooded Jounouchi's body. He let his head fall to the wayside, pillowing his cheek on Kaiba's shoulder, which was deceptively comfy given how bony he could be. Hiding his smile in the crook of Kaiba's neck, Jounouchi hummed. "Not big on the whole stuffy ceremony, but not sure I wanna pass up the chance to see you dressed up all traditionally either."</p><p>Kaiba shivered, prompting Jounouchi to blow more hot air across his sensitive neck. In retaliation, Kaiba reached down with his other hand and pinched Jounouchi's thigh as a warning. Jounouchi almost missed what his fiancé said next because of his own squirming.</p><p>"This is jumping ahead, but if we choose to have a Shinto ceremony, kimonos and hakamas are the expected attire."</p><p>Jounouchi lifted his gaze to watch Kaiba's face in profile. "You got a preference there between Shinto and western?"</p><p>Kaiba sat facing forward, eyes fixed on something outside his office window. But his eyes remained sharp and alert, so he was clearly mulling over something. "Not particularly. Both styles have their pros and cons."</p><p>"Didn't your parents get married at a shrine, though?"</p><p>Mokuba once showed him an old wedding photo of the brothers' parents. It was one of the few images Jounouchi had seen of their birth parents, and it blew his mind how much Kaiba looked like his dad. Jounouchi had no idea how his parents got hitched, and he wasn't going to ask.</p><p>"They did. My mother always remembered it fondly." A faint smile tugged at the corner of Kaiba's lips. That hadn't always been the case. Early on in their relationship, any mention of Kaiba's past or parents from before Gozaburo used to earn Jounouchi days of the cold shoulder. It seemed a good indication of how far they'd come both together and individually since then.</p><p>"I'm good with either. No way in hell I'm wearing white, though. That's just weird." Jounouchi wrinkled his nose in disgust. He had made his opinions about the white suit get-up that his boyfriend-turned-fiancé worn on occasion well-known. </p><p>Kaiba chuckled. "There's plenty of time to make up our minds."</p><p>"I'm kinda surprised you don't already have this all figured out. You love planning shit."</p><p>"I don't love planning anything—"</p><p>"Except for card game tournaments," interjected Jounouchi slyly.</p><p>"Fine, yes, except tournaments. Planning is a necessity for my job, one of my core responsibilities at the company. This was different. Why ever would I plan for something I never expected to happen?" Kaiba flinched as soon as the words left his mouth. "I didn't mean—"</p><p>Jounouchi held tighter to Kaiba's hand, not willing to let him withdraw over what was a perfectly legit response. "Chill, Seto, I getcha. Not like I ever thought marriage was in the cards for me after the shitshow with my folks."</p><p>"You said yes. You agreed." Though Kaiba directed the comment at Jounouchi, it seemed like he was reminding himself too.</p><p>"Sure did. But you were the one that asked, so I figured you musta thought about it."</p><p>"When I asked you, I was more focused on the end result than the process itself."</p><p>A shit-eating grin spread across Jounouchi's face as he lifted his head from Kaiba's shoulder and spun Kaiba's chair so the man would face him fully. Resting his free hand on his fiancé's knee, Jounouchi leaned close to sing-song, "You wanna be married to me."</p><p>"Clearly," Kaiba replied dryly, but the corner of his lips twitched.</p><p>Unable to contain his glee, Jounouchi crowed, "You wanna be my husband."</p><p>"If these are questions, perhaps we need to revisit a dictionary first."</p><p>"Uh-huh, and if we look up 'sap,' we'll find your picture there."</p><p>Before Kaiba could protest, Jounouchi yanked him forward by their interwoven hands, ring now warmed by the heat of Kaiba's touch, and kissed him thoroughly. Because if Kaiba was a sap now, that only made Jounouchi an even bigger one.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Meeting the Couple</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>When the momentous task of planning the wedding event of the year falls into Tsuda Erika's lap, she will have to draw her own conclusions about Duel Monsters' arguably most famous power couple.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter's dedicated to dragonfly92. It's not outsider POV via the press, but I hope their soon-to-be-beleaguered wedding planner will suffice. &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Tsuda-san, you're being assigned the Kaiba-Jounouchi wedding."</p><p>Erika startled, suddenly aware of how every gaze, including their manager, was now trained on her. A cold sweat broke between her brow. Had she heard correctly? "Excuse me, Ando-san, could you repeat that?"</p><p>Every Monday morning, the event consultants of <em>Clovers Wedding Salon</em> gathered for their weekly check-in. During this meeting, the salon's employees would share any significant developments with their respective clients from the previous week. It was also where Ando, the general manager, divvied up the new clients among the available consultants. </p><p>The Kaiba-Jounouchi engagement was the talk of Domino City after the rather spectacular and public proposal. And ever since Yayoi, the work gossip, caught wind that Kaiba Seto had hired their salon to help plan the upcoming nuptials, most of the consultants had been tripping over themselves to get into Ando's good grace in hopes of landing the account.</p><p>Not Erika, though. She kept her head down and focused on her current workload.</p><p>Ando was a poker-faced man in his late forties. There was a long-running bet among the female consultants under his supervision if he had ever been married. "You heard me the first time, Tsuda-san. You're to only focus on Kaiba-san and Jounouchi-san for the next couple of weeks. I expect you to be on call 24-7 if need be. I will be reassigning your current workload among Ito-san and Watanabe-san."</p><p>Her coworkers tittered in protest, but he silenced them with a stony stare. They settled in hushed grumbling after that.</p><p>"Will this be a problem, Tsuda-san?" Ando asked evenly. His voice and eyes betrayed no sense of sympathy.</p><p>Erika gulped. "No, Ando-san. I'm flattered you chose me to work with Kaiba-san and Jounouchi-san."</p><p>"Good," huffed Ando. </p><p>With that, they moved onto the next order of business, namely Yayoi's inability to source white hydrangeas for a wedding scheduled for the dead of winter. Erika dropped her gaze to her notes, all meticulously annotated and ordered by each couple under her care. She told herself to take deep breaths. It didn't matter if they were both men, Kaiba and Jounouchi would be like any other clients looking to her expertise to plan their wedding.</p><p>You know, other than the fact that if she somehow bungled this, she would probably be out of a job faster than Kaiba could draw one of his famed Blue-Eyes from his deck.</p><p>-x-x-x-</p><p>Erika paced the length of the meeting room for the umpteenth time, double-checking and triple-checking that everything was prepared. The table was swept spotless, not a speck of dust or fingerprint smudge to be found on its glass surface. Two glossy pamphlets and high-backed chairs had been arranged to face where she would sit. Between them, a full tea service of Darjeeling tea, cookies, and finger sandwiches had been laid out. It was the kind of amenity that the would-be brides that frequented the salon loved. She didn't know if either man would be interested, but there was no reason not to treat them like her other clients.</p><p>She wrung her hands, glancing at the clock again and again as the second hand ticked closer and closer to their appointment time. Would they be right on time? Maybe they'd be late. </p><p>Her stomach lurched and churned. She hadn't been able to take more than a few bites of her lunch without feeling nauseous. Given the hours of sleep she'd lost tossing and turning over her responsibilities, it was a wonder she didn't appear as much of a mess as she felt. Professionalism was her shield, though, and she now clung to it like a lifeline. </p><p>The salon's reputation, and hers by extension, lived and died by the sword. Word-of-mouth was the lifeblood of her industry. Erika had worked with her share of well-to-do clients out of the corporate world. Execs, or at least their brides, could be very particular about what they wanted and how they were treated. She shuddered to think of what would happen if Kaiba Seto, the man who practically owned Domino City, found her work lacking in any way.</p><p>Unazuki appeared in the hallway first, locking eyes and nodding to Erika through the glass wall. Behind her trailed two men that seemed to tower over the tiny receptionist. Erika stood straighter, her spine stiff as a rod, as Unazuki entered and held the door open for their clients. Kaiba Seto strolled into the room first, his expression as neutral as the charcoal gray of his tailored suit. Jounouchi Katsuya sauntered after him, his hands buried deep in the pockets of his skinny jeans. Compared to his fiance, he was dressed down in a t-shirt and leather jacket combo. At the same time, his expression suggested some reservations about being here.</p><p>Erika ogled the strange pair they made before catching herself. She rolled her shoulders back and approached from the other side of the table. After thanking Unazuki for showing them the way, she dipped into a low, respectful bow and extended her business card toward the men with both hands.</p><p>"Thank you for choosing Clovers Wedding Salon. My name is Tsuda Erika. It will be an honor to help you plan your special day, Kaiba-san, Jounouchi-san."</p><p>She dared to look up once she felt someone take the card. To her surprise, it was Kaiba, who studied the business card with an almost bored expression.</p><p>"Aw, sweet, food! I'm starving!"</p><p>Erika spun on her heels. How did Jounouchi get behind her so quickly? The previous pinched look on the blond man's face was completely gone as he crammed three small sandwiches into his mouth in quick succession.</p><p>"Katsuya," warned Kaiba without taking his gaze off Erika's card. Why was he staring at it so intensely in the first place?</p><p>"What? It's here, which means it's for us, right, Erika?" Jounouchi made direct eye contact with her as he spoke.</p><p>Erika nodded mutely when her mouth was too stunned to work correctly. The casual use of her given name also left her feeling flustered. </p><p>Jounouchi flashed her a bright smile. Then he eyed his fiance over her shoulder as he purposedly stuffed a cookie into his mouth in one bite.</p><p>"I can't take you anywhere," Kaiba drawled, walking past Erika to join the other man by the table. He reached out with a sure hand and brushed the crumbs clinging to the corner of Jounouchi's mouth.</p><p>As Kaiba withdrew his fingers, Jounouchi snapped at them playfully. "Should have thought of that before you asked me to marry ya," he smirked at the taller man.</p><p>Kaiba ignored the jib and glanced her way again. "Shall we start, Tsuda-san?"</p><p>That finally jolted Erika out of her dazed stupor. She nodded stiffly and circled the table to find her seat. She noted with further surprise when Jounouchi pulled out a chair for Kaiba before plopping down into the other one. After clearing her throat and fixing a polite smile in place, she found her voice again to start with the usual introduction. "Clovers is a full-service concierge salon. We have worked with clients to help them plan everything from their proposals to their honeymoons and everything in between. Our working relationship and close partnership with our preferred vendors..."</p><p>She continued her speech on auto-pilot, having given some variation of it to hundreds if not thousands of couples since she started at Clovers. It instead gave her the chance to study her clients more in-depth. </p><p>From across the table, Jounouchi smiled at her again before pouring her a cup before making his own. She did detect a slight wrinkle on his nose as he took his first sip. Too floral for his taste, maybe? She would try a more traditional green or oolong for their next meeting. Jounouchi hadn't bothered fixing a cup for his fiance, which suggested a possible aversion to the beverage. Or it suggested some disharmony between them, but they had been so easygoing and playful with each other mere moments ago No, she would have coffee available next time.</p><p>The pamphlet in front of Kaiba was flipped open, his eyes rapidly scanning the text inside. He only paused when Jounouchi nudged his elbow and pushed a small plate of sandwiches, namely the ones with smoked salmon and dill-flavored cream cheese, before clearly and sternly mouthing "eat."</p><p>Being detail-oriented—or obsessive as some of her exes had uncharitably described her in the past—went a long way in her line of work. What people verbally professed to want sometimes ran counter to their actual behavior and desires. Erika had learned to listen and listen well, but she relied on her observations to confirm what they claimed to be true. </p><p>After all, the little details made all the difference between a good wedding and a spectacular one.</p><p>Erika took in all small things—how Jounouchi seemed to gravitate toward the cookies with chocolate and how Kaiba, despite initially ignoring his fiance's prodding, nibbled on the sandwiches set aside for him as the meeting continued—and mentally filed them away for later.</p><p>Given everything, Kaiba and Jounouchi were very much like the other couples she dealt with daily. They simply had a bigger budget than most. In the end, they were here because they had decided to make a life-long commitment to each other. They looked to her expertise to plan how to make that a reality and celebrate that occasion with friends and family. </p><p>But as the conversation progressed, it also became clear that Erika had her work cut out for her. She was not unfamiliar with the starry-eyed bride, who wanted the moon and everything for her special day, and her sometimes long-suffering but mostly deferential groom. Some women daydreamed about their wedding day and knew the exact details down to the color of the table clothes at the reception. </p><p>But it was painfully obvious that neither of the men before her had given much thought to the when's, where's, how's, and who's of the particulars. What was their preferred season for the wedding? A shrug from Jounouchi. Did they have any thoughts about the kind of ceremony? A blank look from Kaiba. It was like neither had ever thought about getting married period.</p><p>It looked like she would have to give them the full tutorial.</p><p>"The typical engagement period is about a year. But now would be the time to consider if you need to extend or shorten that period based on extenuating circumstances. It's important to decide this early on as that dictates the timeline for everything else to follow," explained Erika. </p><p>She passed over two copies of a checklist that detailed the multitude of decisions to be made up until the ceremony. Setting expectations was an essential part of the first meeting. The engaged couple needed to understand the full scope of what they were going to tackle. Otherwise, the couple might be better off going the informal route instead of retaining the services of a planner at Clovers.</p><p>After one brief glance at the page, Jounouchi shot Kaiba a wide-eyed look. Erika's stomach sank upon seeing his reaction. Ando might skin her alive if she somehow lost these specific clients.</p><p>Kaiba shifted, one arm extending to probably take Jounouchi's hand under the table if Erika were to hazard a guess. "We'll think about it," he said. "And have an answer before the next meeting."</p><p>Erika unfurled her fists in her lap and sat back. "Of course, Kaiba-san. Take your time. Please don't hesitate to reach out if there are any questions or concerns. You too, Jounouchi-san."</p><p>The blond man jolted at his name, lifting his left hand to rub the back of his neck. "Right. Yeah. Uh, thanks, Erika."</p><p>The rest of the consultation passed without incident.  Kaiba asked most of the questions, all brisk but professional. Jounouchi continued to busy himself with the dwindling tea service, though he'd switched exclusively to using his left hand where he had been using his right one before. Occasionally, he'd interject to either tease Kaiba good-naturedly or ask for clarification. </p><p>By the time their hour was done, both men appeared more at ease with tackling the momentous tasks ahead of them. Erika felt similarly reassured that there would be a second consultation meeting to come. Until then, she had a lot to think and work on. </p><p>They parted with amiable farewells. </p><p>She also didn't miss how their hands slid apart from one another when they stood to depart. </p><p>Quickly, she cleared the table and stacked the used cups and plates on the side console table. Unazuki would come in soon to finish cleaning up. </p><p>She raced to her desk in the back office, ignoring her coworkers' curious glances while her mind was still awash with the critical facts. From her top drawer, she fished out the folder she'd preemptively prepared for Jounouchi and Kaiba. Inside was the intake survey that every planner filled out after meeting with their clients for the first time. Her pencil flew like a blur as she transferred as much as she could from her mental file to the physical one. </p><p>At the bottom of the page, she finally slowed to consider the five empty hearts there. This question was a source of endless speculation for the planners at Clovers, as no one could imagine Ando adding a love-o-meter rating. As best as they figured, the question probably came from Aoki-san, the salon's owner who may or may not be Ando's ex-wife, but she had never confirmed nor denied it. </p><p>Kaiba and Jounouchi today were nothing like what she remembered from her Duel Monsters days. Oh, she never played herself, but her college boyfriend at the time had lived and breathed the game. As a result, she had accompanied him to a few tournaments to cheer him on. But even if she hadn't, it was impossible to live your whole life in Domino City without some measure of knowledge about Duel Monsters. </p><p>Jounouchi and Kaiba had been infamous as a pair even then. They didn't appear to be a couple at that time, though the full extent of their relationship was anyone's guess. The way they clashed on the Duel Monsters circuit had been the stuff of legends and bemused spectacle. And nobody was as surprised as that same community when they went public as a romantic couple years later. </p><p>Years was the keyword here. Both men spoke and acted with a level of comfort that only came from a long and intimate acquaintance. Not to mention the attentiveness they'd demonstrated or how attuned they seemed to each other's presence. </p><p>Erika fought a grin. She shaded in all five hearts before adding a handwritten note underneath. </p><p>
  <em>Their bark is worse than their bite. They adore each other. </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So I guess I'm writing more wedding planning ficlets. Wish me luck.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Honeymooning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Some dirty talk in the heat of passion reminds Kaiba that they should probably make plans for the honeymoon too.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter is rated E. First scene is smut, pure and simple (including bottom!Kaiba), the second scene is the planning fluff.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Fuck, Seto, stop being a damn tease already."</p><p>Under him, Jounouchi strained and gasped. Kaiba ran his fingers along the contours of his fiancé's quivering abdominal muscles, greedily drinking in the flex of his biceps and triceps when he fought the restraints. Try as he might, Jounouchi wouldn't escape the sturdy ties attached to the underside of their sturdy bed frame. With a smirk, he swiveled his hips in a languid circle, reveling in how Jounouchi's girth stretched and filled him.</p><p>"Seto," Jounouchi whined, bending his knees and planting his feet flat on the mattress to push up in desperation.</p><p>Kaiba instinctively ground down to meet the thrust. A fissure of pleasure shot down his spine. He sucked a breath through gritted teeth, then leaned his weight forward to still the other man. "Stop that, or I'll leave you here."</p><p>"You wouldn't!"</p><p>He arched an eyebrow in challenge. "You really want to try me?"</p><p>They stared at each other. The air between them crackled. It was a game they played often enough. Like in Duel Monsters, Kaiba won more often than he lost.</p><p>Jounouchi slid his eyes shut first, panting heavily through parted lips. "Please, Seto. You feel so fucking good."</p><p>He sank back and started to move again, setting a punishing pace that had Jounouchi writhing and moaning underneath him. The slap of skin against skin echoed through their spacious bedroom. </p><p>A litany of praise fell from Jounouchi's mouth in a never-ending stream. His eyes opened wide again to watch as Kaiba rode him like he had eyes for no one but him. "Fuck, you look like sin bouncing up and down like that. I wanna touch you so bad."</p><p>Kaiba moaned in agreement. He missed the feel of Jounouchi's calloused palms on his skin, gripping his waist tight enough to bruise. When he bent forward to fumble with the catch on the restraints, the head of Jounouchi's cock prodded firmly against his prostate from the new angle. </p><p>As soon as Jounouchi's arms were freed, he wasted no time grabbing Kaiba by his thighs and hip to drive his cock deep. Kaiba had already been riding the knife's edge of a climax. His legs trembled from exertion. White-hot electricity raced across his skin. He struggled to catch his breath around the gut-punch stab of pleasure. Jounouchi planted a firm hand over the back of his neck to yank him down for a sloppy kiss. The feel of his cock rammed deep inside him and the unrelenting pressure against his prostate finally pushed Kaiba over the edge, his release spilling between their overheated bodies.</p><p>Jounouchi didn't stop, though. He continued to fuck Kaiba through his orgasm. "Fuck, you're perfect, Seto. Perfect and all mine."</p><p>He moaned helplessly into Jounouchi's hot mouth and squeezed tight around his rigid cock, gripping onto his fiancé's hair for dear life as it felt like his soul was being fucked out of his body. Based on Jounouchi's increasingly erratic pace, he couldn't be far to the finish line, but Kaiba wasn't entirely done yet. His limbs shook like jelly as he climbed off of Jounouchi, who whined pitifully when he slipped free. </p><p>"I need a change in position before I cramp up," Kaiba admitted, although he hated giving voice to that kind of weakness.</p><p>With gentle hands, Jounouchi lowered him onto the bed. "That's what you get for overdoing everything."</p><p>He swatted Jounouchi's shoulder before sinking belly down onto the mattress. "Well, I'm not done with you yet. Hop to it."</p><p>"So freakin' bossy. You're lucky I like you," Jounouchi grumbled, but he was quick to comply as he slipped a pillow under Kaiba's hips and nudged his legs wide apart.</p><p>Kaiba fisted his hands and sank his teeth into the duvet as he fought the resistance that always arose in him when he assumed such an inherently vulnerable position. Before Jounouchi, he'd almost exclusively bottomed from the top. On the rare occasion, he'd deigned to let a partner fuck him face-to-face while flat against the mattress. But this? Facedown in bed with his ass in the air and legs spread wantonly? Only with Jounouchi.</p><p>Warm lips pressed a series of kisses down the length of his spine, and Kaiba slowly relaxed under the familiar feeling of Jounouchi draped across his back. He pushed back against the slick, wet glide of Jounouchi's arousal between his ass cheeks. Jounouchi chuckled against the nape of his neck before spreading him wide and finally sliding back into place.</p><p>His muscles clenched around the intrusion, simultaneously drawing Jounouchi in and trying to push him out. His head spun while Jounouchi slid out again until only the tip breached him. He stayed there, rocking gently to simulate Kaiba's entrance. </p><p>Kaiba choked on the feeling, but he wanted more. He needed to have Jounouchi so deep inside him that he could feel it in the back of his throat. "Katsuya," he pleaded.</p><p>Jounouchi slammed in hard. "Fuck, I love it when you say my name like that," he groaned.</p><p>Kaiba grunted in response, rocking back to meet each gut-wrenching thrust. Jounouchi still wasn't moving as fast as he'd like, which Kaiba supposed must be payback for tying him down for so long. But the way Jounouchi made him feel so full and dizzy made up for the leisurely pace.</p><p>"Hmm, Seto, you're so tight. You really like it when I fuck you on your hands and knees like this, don't you? You're squeezing me so fucking hard," Jounouchi babbled, peppering more kisses along his shoulder and caressing his hips with teasing touches.</p><p>He swallowed a mewling sound, choosing instead to release one hand from the covers to touch Jounouchi, who sensed his need and caught him to tangle their fingers together on top of the sheets. By all rights, he should feel smothered under Jounouchi. He never did, though. Instead, he felt safe and valued because he trusted Jounouchi. He loved him, no matter how impossible he found that some days. With eyes squeezed shut, he rode the high and captive euphoria of Jounouchi's rough-edged passion and demanded more.</p><p>"You keep doing that, and I'm gonna come inside you," Jounouchi muttered heatedly against his skin.</p><p>A breathy groan tore out of his throat and shook him to his core, leaving him raw and exposed but oh so heady with desire. "Yes," he whispered feverishly, squeezing Jounouchi's hand. "Do it. Hurry."</p><p>"So good. So freakin' hot and tight. Seto. Seto. Seto."</p><p>Kaiba curled his toes, arching his back as he echoed Jounouchi's name in matched fervor. "Katsuya. Don't stop. Harder."</p><p>Jounouchi slammed in and came with a guttural sound and teeth scraping the crook of Kaiba's neck. The slick and hot rush inside him made him shudder as he scrambled to ascend the peak again. His cock was still flaccid, trapped between his legs and the mattress, but he could feel the beginnings of a dry orgasm building deep inside him. Desperately, he rocked back against Jounouchi's softening cock, biting back a sob clawing at his throat.</p><p>When Jounouchi pulled out of him, he slumped defeated, almost rutting against the pillow underneath him. He trembled and clenched around the emptiness that Jounouchi left behind and the sensation of semen trickling out of him. </p><p>"Shit." He blinked back furious and thwarted tears.</p><p>"I gotcha," said Jounouchi.</p><p>Kaiba almost shouted his gratitude when he felt Jounouchi slipped three fingers inside his wanting ass to massage his inner walls. An obscene squelching noise filled his ears every time Jounouchi buried his digits deep. The only sound dirtier than that was the words coming out of Jounouchi's mouth.</p><p>"Fuck, you can't do anything by halves, can you, Seto? Greedy, demanding bastard that you are. You're never satisfied with coming once. Not with this greedy hole of yours," he growled. </p><p>Kaiba opened his mouth to argue, because why shouldn't he demand what he wanted? But then Jounouchi twisted his fingers, finally hitting his prostate dead-on and rendering him mute.</p><p>Jounouchi continued, "Mmm, but I love wrecking you like this. You're such a gorgeous mess. You take everything I put into you like a champ. My dick. My come. My fingers. Or just a nice fat dildo. You want it all, right? As long I'm the one giving it to you."</p><p>Heat bloomed in Kaiba's face and in his groin as he crested in his pleasure. He couldn't help the nod and whimper of agreement that wormed out of him. Unbearably flushed, he hid his face in the sheets as Jounouchi curled tight around him to whisper more delicious filth into his ears.</p><p>"Maybe that's what I oughta do on the honeymoon, tie you down, see how you like being on the receiving end, fuck and fill you all day long. Plug you up with a toy so you don't leak a drop. But I bet even that wouldn't be enough for you. Whaddaya say, Seto?" Jounouchi punctuated the question with a nuzzle of his nose and a nipping bite to Kaiba's earlobe. </p><p>Words and thoughts abandoned Kaiba entirely as his mind whited-out in ecstasy. He barely registered Jounouchi's soothing words or touches as his dry orgasm tore through him.</p><p>In the aftermath, he let Jounouchi gather him into his embrace and stroke his back. Kaiba was sticky in a way that he was sure to regret if he didn't take care of it now. Instead, he rested his head to Jounouchi's shoulder and stifled a yawn, mind fixated on the word "honeymoon" before he drifted off.</p><p>-x-x-x-</p><p>Four days later, Kaiba came home, late into the night after a long day at the office, with a stack of brochures that he proceeded to literally dump on Jounouchi's face.</p><p>"Hey!" His fiancé, who had been lying prone in bed while reading something on his phone held above him, sputtered indignantly. "What the hell?"</p><p>Through the full-length mirror hanging on the inside of the closet door, he watched with a smirk as Jounouchi flailed helplessly and strewn the glossy pages across the bed. Kaiba slowly unknotted his tie and waited to see which one might catch Jounouchi's fancy first because that was likely to be a top choice. </p><p>Jounouchi instead brushed every single one off of his chest and scooted into a seated position to regard them all suspiciously. "What's this?"</p><p>Typical.</p><p>Kaiba impatiently clicked his tongue. "Travel brochures." </p><p>Jounouchi shot him a glare through the mirror. "I can see that. But what for?"</p><p>"You mentioned a honeymoon the other day. The first step would be to pick a destination."</p><p>"When'd I say anything about a honeymoon?" </p><p>Jounouchi scrunched his brow in endearing confusion. The fact that Kaiba found the expression even remotely cute was a damning indication of how far he'd fallen. He briefly mourned the early death of his dignity.</p><p>He turned to face his fiancé, extending both arms in front to undo his shirt cuffs before starting on the rest of the buttons. He arched an eyebrow at Jounouchi. "Technically, you were babbling about the type of intercourse you wanted to have on said honeymoon."</p><p>Jounouchi's jaw dropped. He flushed red before finally responding with an ever-so-eloquent, "Oh, right."</p><p>It never failed to amuse him how Jounouchi could be so bold and foul-mouthed in the heat of the moment, but often got flustered after the fact. All of which was probably the consequences of his mouth running faster than his brain. </p><p>Kaiba slid the shirt off his shoulders, noting with satisfaction how Jounouchi's attention dipped from his face to chest, even though he was still clad in a white undershirt. "My point stands. You have to plan the trip itself before you can plan for the sex."</p><p>Jounouchi's eyes snapped back to his face, narrowed with renewed suspicion. "Who are you, and what have you done with Seto?"</p><p>He rolled at his eyes at the dramatics. "Are you done joking around?"</p><p>"Seto, I love you, but you do realize you just volunteered to go on vacation with me? I mean, I didn't have to nag or bully—"</p><p>Kaiba cut in absently. "Hmmm, mind-blowing sex tends to be a better persuasive technique. You should take notes."</p><p>"Anyway, as I was saying, you're off-er-ing. You sure your brain's not fried from all those meetings with Pegasus?"</p><p>Ugh, like Kaiba needed the reminder. Pegasus J. Crawford tested his patience at the best of time. Now that Kaiba was set to marry a duelist that the game creator for some reason took credit for introducing them ("We met in high school, you moron!" "But Kaiba-boy!" followed by an exaggerated pout that made Kaiba want to punch the lunatic), Pegasus had become downright insufferable.</p><p>Kaiba pulled off his undershirt and crossed the room to stand by the bedside. As soon as he neared, Jounouchi reached out, grabbed him by the waist, and wrestled him into bed. Kaiba put up the briefest struggle, knowing that it would only disturb Jounouchi more if he didn't try to fight him. Jounouchi tucked Kaiba's bare back to his chest, before resting his chin on his shoulder. </p><p>Brushing aside the unusual feelings of nerves, Kaiba gathered the pamphlets and rearranged them into a grid for their consideration. "I know how easily you suffer from choice paralysis, so I had Tsuda curate the most popular destination from each continent."</p><p>"Every continent? Even Antarctica?" Jounouchi asked.</p><p>Kaiba tapped the brochure that showcased swooping glacial mountains interposed with the image of a furry seal.</p><p>Jounouchi buried his nose in Kaiba's hair. "Yeah, nix that one. I'm not looking to freeze my balls off."</p><p>Kaiba gladly set the option aside. It still left them with six choices from as near as Bali to as far as Peru. He leaned back in Jounouchi's loose embrace, gently stroking the arm cradling his stomach. "If none of these appeals to you, I can ask Tsuda to look into other options."</p><p>He felt a dry kiss against the nape of his neck and fought a ticklish shiver at the skin contact. </p><p>"Anywhere's fine as long as it's with you."</p><p>Kaiba heaved a sigh. He should have expected such a useless response. He pinched Jounouchi's forearm gently. "Focus, you giant sap."</p><p>"But it's the truth!"</p><p>Kaiba more felt than saw the pout pressed against his skin. </p><p>"You're doing this to piss me off, aren't you? You were always harassing me about taking time off, and now that I'm finally cooperating, you're absolutely no help in the matter," he grumbled.</p><p>Jounouchi adjusted his grip, and his wandering fingers crept up Kaiba's naked sternum, causing his skin to erupt with goosebumps. "I mean it's the honeymoon. As long as the door locks and there's a bed, we're good, right?"</p><p>"I'm not spending two weeks in bed."</p><p>Jounouchi whistled lowly. "You really have gone soft."</p><p>He elbowed Jounouchi in the stomach to demonstrate precisely how "soft" he'd supposed become. His fiancé mimicked a wounded cry before he slumped forward, almost crushing Kaiba under his dead weight. Kaiba swore and kicked in retaliation, but Jounouchi squeezed his waist and wrestled them into lying on the bed on their sides. Knowing the battle was already lost, Kaiba huffed and begrudgingly resigned himself to the humiliating fate of being spooned by his overly tactile fiancé.</p><p>He reached back to ruffle and fluff Jounouchi's hair, earning himself a pleased rumble and a toe that pushed up the cuff of his slack to caress the knob of his ankle. He withdrew his hand after several moments to once again rest atop Jounouchi's arms looped around his waist. Some of that touchiness had rubbed off on Kaiba over the years. </p><p>"Between my responsibilities at the company and your travels during the competitive season, our schedules are already a nightmare to manage," Kaiba reasoned. "If we're going to make this honeymoon happen, we need for plan for it now."</p><p>Jounouchi buried his face in Kaiba's hair, muffling his next words. "I'm so sick of planning shit. Takes the fun outta everything."</p><p>Kaiba bit his tongue and swallowed the urge to lecture. Jounouchi had fallen into a petulant mood and wasn't being nearly as cooperative as Kaiba had anticipated. After years of trial and error, he'd since found better ways of handling him without simultaneously setting off Jounouchi's temper. "We plan now, so we don't have to worry about it later. This is what you always wanted. Days, if not weeks, where everyone else will, as you say, 'fuck off and leave us the hell alone.'"</p><p>Jounouchi was silent, save for his quiet and measured breathing rustling through Kaiba's hair. Just as Kaiba was prepared to table the discussion for another day, the mattress shifted as Jounouchi lifted his head onto his shoulder and reached across to pick up the brochure lying not far from his face. Kaiba's eyes crossed momentarily before his vision snapped back into focus on a cover page showcasing the sunset vista of a sandy beach. </p><p>A puff of warm air blew across the shell of Kaiba's ear. "How about this one?" Jounouchi asked.</p><p>"Bali, huh? Is that what you want?"</p><p>"It's as good as any place. 'Sides, two weeks of sun and surf would do you good. Might finally give your pasty ass some color." Jounouchi poked at his ribs for emphasis.</p><p>Kaiba rolled his eyes. "My ass' fine as it is." </p><p>"Heh, no arguments there. But think about it! We could spring for one of those private villa thingies, then no one can bother us. Nothing but tons of crazy sex and lazing around. We'll drive each other completely nuts. It'll be great!" Jounouchi laughed as he nuzzled Kaiba's jawline.</p><p>Kaiba could do one better than a secluded villa in Bali. Perhaps a private island was a little cliche for his income bracket, but Kaiba rarely indulged in that sort of extravagance. The only island he'd ever owned was Alcatraz. Yet the more he thought about it, the more appealing he found the idea. As Jounouchi pointed out, nothing but the sun, ocean, wind, and the two of them. Kaiba wasn't a fan of sweating, but he'd endure if that meant Jounouchi was happy.</p><p>It would also be the perfect way to monopolize Jounouchi for a while. He found that he liked that idea very much.</p><p>A nibble on his earlobe jolted Kaiba out of his thoughts. </p><p>"Now I know you're trying to irritate me," he scolded. </p><p>Jounouchi, now utterly taken with the idea, conveyed his eagerness through his excited tone and his fingers drumming an erratic rhythm on Kaiba's ribs. "You can't bring your laptop or tablet, cuz you'll try to sneak work in. If I find any tech, I'm throwing it into the ocean. And swim trunks, you gotta bring some cuz I'm making you go into the water with me. Oh, no, even better! We're skinny dipping!" </p><p>Admittedly, it has been a while since he last heard Jounouchi this excited about anything related to their nuptials. </p><p>"As per usual, you're getting ahead of yourself. This isn't a done deal," Kaiba warned. But much like earlier, he already knew the battle had been long decided, and he suspected Jounouchi knew the same. </p><p>"Guess I'll have to, what did you call it? 'Persuade' you then."</p><p>A confident hand dipped low and grazed the waistband of his slacks before toying with his belt buckle. Teeth scraped his teeth across Kaiba's throat, and fine hairs tickled his tingling skin. The sensation set his body on fire. Kaiba rolled onto his back, never breaking their embrace, and drew Jounouchi in for a heated kiss. Before long, they were tearing at each other's clothes, creasing and wrinkling the glossy brochures under their writhing bodies before sweeping them off the bed to join their discarded clothing on the carpet.</p><p>Tomorrow, Kaiba told himself as Jounouchi filled his senses and thoughts. He'd call Tsuda first thing in the morning and have her look into private islands in the South Pacific. Until then, he was done making plans for the night.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Taking His Name</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jounouchi sometime forgets what a difficult subject "family" can be for both of them.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Much discussions of legal documents ahead 😂, including wills</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Alright, go, girl, go on."</p><p>Blankey looked up at them, wagged her tail, barked twice, and raced off. Jounouchi leaned against the fence, watching the two dogs roll around, while Honda approached with Blankey's leash wound around his forearm.</p><p>"She's still as energetic as when you first got her," he laughed and pointed to the Doberman mix pouncing on her playmate, a Pomeranian half her size. The only sign that she wasn't a spry young thing anymore was the increasing amount of graying hair overtaking her muzzle and face.</p><p>Honda settled next to him, grinning in return. "Tell me about it. You'd never guess by looking at her, but she's already thirteen."</p><p>Jounouchi gave a low whistle. "Damn, thirteen already?"</p><p>"Yeah, I mean, Joji's twelve now."</p><p>"And still a little shit," grumbled Jounouchi.</p><p>Honda elbowed him lightly. "C'mon, not like you're some spring chicken."</p><p>"'Spring chicken?' Dude, you're the one talking like an old man."</p><p>"Hey, you're the one getting married. Still can't believe that's happening."</p><p>Jounouchi groaned, running a hand through his hair. "Ugh, don't remind me."</p><p>"What's wrong?" Honda arched an eyebrow. "Trouble in paradise? Cuz you should dump Kaiba now before you end up needing a divorce."</p><p>"Nah, it's all the wedding planning stuff that's bugging me out. I had no idea it was going to take this much time or effort. You gotta check out all the venues in person and figure out if the ones you like have openings when you need 'em. And you can't just choose one place. You need backups and backups of backups 'in case of unforeseen circumstances.' I swear it's as bad as having a second full-time job." </p><p>"Don't you guys have some kind of wedding planner helping you?"</p><p>"Oh, don't get me wrong, Erika's great and all, and we'd totally be boned without her, but sometimes I get so sick of hearing from her sometimes. She sent fifteen emails about catering when I was in Seoul last week."</p><p>Honda rolled his eyes. "Lemme guess. You didn't reply to any of them."</p><p>"Seto handled it," he grumbled in return, turning his attention back to the frolicking animals. </p><p>Honda fell quiet, but his stare still bore into the side of Jounouchi's head. Jounouchi ignored him for several seconds, keeping his gaze fixed on Blankey as she ran laps around the dog park's perimeter. When he couldn't take it anymore, he turned to face Honda directly and snapped, "What is it? Why are you staring at me like that?"</p><p>Honda had his brows furrowed in deep thought. "Nothing, just wondering what I should call you after the wedding."</p><p>"What you've always called me, duh."</p><p>"I don't know about that. Can't keep calling you 'Jounouchi' when that won't be your name anymore, and calling you 'Kaiba' gives me the willies. Katsuya maybe?"</p><p>Goosebumps erupted all the way down Jounouchi's arms. "Dude, no. Only Seto and my parents call me that. 'Sides, why'd you automatically assume I'd take <em>his</em> name?" he complained bitterly.</p><p>"One of you's going into the other's family registry. Unless you're telling me that Kaiba's joining yours?" Honda shot him a disbelieving look.</p><p>Jounouchi's stomach sank. Shit, Honda had a point. </p><p>"Guess that's something you two should talk about," muttered Honda quietly, perhaps recognizing he'd unintentionally opened a can of worms.</p><p>With his mind now reeling, Jounouchi slumped against the chain-link fence. How come he'd never thought about this until now? Why hadn't Seto said anything before? Did he also assume that the only possible outcome was Jounouchi being added to the Kaiba family registry? That was pretty damn presumptive.</p><p>But he couldn't even imagine the reverse happening. Seto taking his family name and joining the Jounouchi registry, where his useless old man was still technically "head of the household"?</p><p>He had a two-word answer to that: Hell no.</p><p>-x-x-x-</p><p>After his conversation with Honda, Jounouchi stopped by city hall to request a copy of his family registry, which he hadn't seen since he turned 20 and was finally able to move into a place of his own. </p><p>It was amazing how much power one sheet of paper held over the lives of Japanese citizens, serving as proof of every major life event from the cradle to the grave. Marriage was no exception. </p><p>His fingers idly traced the date on which his parents married before drifting to when they divorced. His mother and sister were noted as both being removed from the Jounouchi family registry, leaving him and his father behind, just like in real life.</p><p>Japan didn't recognize same-sex marriage, so the only way for Kaiba to join his family registry was through adoption. But even if it was legal, Jounouchi hated the idea of Kaiba being on the same registry as his dirtbag old man. No, he'd never ask Kaiba to do that. </p><p>Not to mention, the name, Jounouchi Seto, was beyond fucking laughable.</p><p>Then again, Kaiba Katsuya sounded equally ridiculous. </p><p>Jounouchi tucked his hands behind his head and tilted the dining chair back, staring blankly at the kitchen's black-and-white tiled backsplash. The sun had set several hours ago while Jounouchi prepared and ate dinner by himself. Now he was practically sitting alone in the dark, if not for turning on the floodlight above the kitchen sink when he last got up for a drink of water, waiting for his fiancé to finally come home. Kaiba had messaged and warned him that he'd be late at the office because of an international conference call.</p><p>He was so caught up in the gnarled and twisted mess of names and families and legacies that he never noticed his fiancé returning. A hand landed on his shoulder, startling Jounouchi out of his thoughts. His chair pitched forward, and he grabbed the edge of the dining table, but not before the chair legs screeched and dragged across the floor, assaulting his ears with a scraping noise. He whipped his head upward to be met with the sight of Kaiba, a little worse for wear after a long day at the office if the slight rumple in his suit was any indication.</p><p>"Welcome home," he said automatically, still feeling a little embarrassed to have been caught out. </p><p>Kaiba reached up and loosened the knot in his tie. "I'm home," he grumbled in return. "What has you so deep in thought?"</p><p>Unable to help himself, Jounouchi's eyes darted to the paper still lying on top of their dining table. He moved to turn it over and hide its content, but Kaiba beat him to it. Dread brewed in his gut as Kaiba snatched up the registry.</p><p>It felt like an eternity of silence stretched between them even though Kaiba seemed to have scanned the document within seconds. </p><p>"Ah," he finally said and replaced the sheet on the table. "You've finally realized we'll have to resolve the matter of family names."</p><p>Jounouchi rose from his seat and folded his arms over his chest. "You don't sound surprised."</p><p>And it didn't surprise him that Kaiba wasn't caught off guard by the subject. It seemed Jounouchi's initial instincts about the issue were probably on point. </p><p>"As much as it pains me to admit, most of my life nowadays revolves around paperwork. This"—Kaiba swept one hand toward the document—"is no different."</p><p>"So you already got a solution then."</p><p>Kaiba turned on his heels. His sock-clad feet thumping against the floorboard as he crossed the room before coming to a stop in the doorway and looking back at Jounouchi to beckon him to follow. Jounouchi sighed before obeying. Apparently, his fiancé was in one of his "enigmatic" moods tonight. He followed Kaiba into his home office. Once inside, Kaiba took his seat behind his desk, while Jounouchi hovered before ultimately settling on one corner of the desk.</p><p>Kaiba wrenched open a top drawer and plainly stated, "I won't take your family name." </p><p>Jounouchi grimaced. While he'd figured that'd be the case, it still stung to hear his fiancé say it so bluntly. </p><p>Kaiba withdrew and placed several forms by Jounouchi's hip. After reclining in his chair and folding his hands in his lap while crossing his legs, he simply waited for Jounouchi to make the next move.</p><p>Jounouchi took a moment to appreciate how poised and well, sexy his fiancé looked in that pose. If they hadn't stumbled into such a heavy subject, he'd be tempted to put the moves on him. The desk was no stranger to some action. Instead, he sighed and picked up the documents that Kaiba had laid out. </p><p>It was another copy of a family registry, Kaiba's. There was Gozaburo's name, accompanied by the dates of birth, marriage, and death. This was the first time that Jounouchi had even seen Gozaburo's wife's name, and according to this registry, she had died three years after marrying the bastard. Next came Noa, Gozaburo's biological son, who met his unfortunate end when he was ten. Finally, there was Kaiba's and Mokuba's information, once again containing birthdays and the date of their adoption. Unsurprisingly, Kaiba was designated as the current head of the household. </p><p>That was all. No other surprise future-in-laws were hiding within the Kaiba family registry.</p><p>He flipped through the next few sheets. These were adoption papers, already filled out, signed by Seto, and stamped with his official name seal. He caressed the inky red of Seto's name, rubbing the raised strokes against his finger pad. The only things missing were Jounouchi's signature and seal.</p><p>"It's not that there's never a circumstance in which I would consider taking your name. It's not because I'm unwilling, but it would be unwise," Kaiba said, sounding almost bored. But Jounouchi knew he wasn't as calm as he pretended to be. Without waiting for a response, Kaiba continued, "There are company bylaws that favor keeping control of KC within the Kaiba family. If I leave the registry, it will weaken my position as company president."</p><p>Jounouchi couldn't resist needling him a little. "So, the company's more important than our marriage?"</p><p>"No," Kaiba replied without hesitation. "But this position affords me the ability to provide for a household, and the Kaiba name confers a measure of protection and respect I'd want to be extended to my spouse. Besides, adult adoption is not uncommon when there are questions of corporate succession."</p><p>The papers bounced in time with Jounouchi's knees. He let his attention drift out the window behind Kaiba. Silhouettes faded in and out of sight through the back-lit windows of the building across the street—full of people going about their evenings like him and Kaiba. Maybe they were couples living together or even entire families of parents with their children. </p><p>He cast a glance at his fiancé, who had fallen eerily silent. "I'll level with you, Seto. I'm not hot on the idea of you on my family registry as long as my old man's still kicking."</p><p>Kaiba shifted. "I had figured as much. I wouldn't have prepared these forms if this wasn't the best option that respected both of our wishes. This is also what other people like us do since there's no other legal recourse available to us."</p><p>"Gay guys, you mean." Jounouchi hung his head and let his shoulders droop. "Why's this gotta be so complicated?"</p><p>He had never been under the impression this would be easy for them. They had been out and public about their relationship for several years now. Jounouchi had heard it all, mostly whispered not-so-discreetly behind his back at society functions and other business obligations that he accompanied Kaiba on. It was a phase, some people said. Kaiba would tire of him soon. Then he'd find a real wife and settle down with some female scion of another corporate empire and produce honest, legitimate blood-related heirs. </p><p>A part of him had feared that those predictions might come to pass early in their relationship.</p><p>Now he wished he was a bit more like Kaiba and thought about some of these things before they beaned him straight in the face.</p><p>"I won't argue with you there," grumbled Kaiba. At least there was consensus in their discontent with their options. "The family registry system is antiquated, but it's not going away any time soon no matter what claims are being made about reforming it. We'll have to work within the system as best as we can."</p><p>"I dunno." Jounouchi fiddled with the corner of one page, creasing it as he continually folded and unfolded it. "It's weird to think of myself as a Kaiba, y'know. Kaiba Katsuya just sounds weird. How do other places handle stuff like this?" he asked.</p><p>"It's usually a private decision made by the couple. Sometimes, they each keep their original names. Other times, one will take their spouse's. Then there are the ones that combine their names into one."</p><p>"How do they do that?"</p><p>"They hyphenate the two names into one in some western countries."</p><p>Hyphenate? Like Jounouchi-Kaiba? Or Kaiba-Jounouchi? Damn! That was even more ridiculous!</p><p>Kaiba cleared his throat. "Whatever the choice, though, they have the advantage of a marriage certificate or at least a civil union. We're not so fortunate. For us, the registry and the name are a package deal. You can't have one without the other. Nothing will stop you from carrying on as Jounouchi Katsuya for your dueling career. You can treat the Kaiba name as a legal formality. I won't force you to go by it."</p><p>"Do you want me to take your name?" he challenged, finally looking at his fiancé again.</p><p>Kaiba held his gaze for almost five full seconds before dropping it. "I do," he admitted simply. "I find that kind of connection between us reassuring."</p><p>Jounouchi fought a grin. Kaiba was more insecure than he let on—not in an overwhelming way, but definitely more than the average person on the street would hazard to guess. </p><p>"You sure it's not cuz you like slapping your name on stuff?" Jounouchi asked flippantly. </p><p>"You're never going to let me live that down, are you?"</p><p>"KC-branded milk, Seto. What the hell?"</p><p>They shared a small laugh. It was a welcome reprieve.</p><p>Kaiba cleared his throat. "I do like the idea of you taking the Kaiba name. It'd be proof that we're family."</p><p>Family. For someone of Kaiba's station, family also entailed certain expectations, most of which he'd already rejected out-of-hand by staying with Jounouchi. By choosing him of all the people on earth. Yet for the two of them, there probably wasn't another word in the dictionary more loaded. They'd both lost family, whether to death or estrangement. And now they were talking about starting their own, dragging along all the benefits (were there any?) and disadvantages of their unique upbringings. </p><p>It should be a disaster by all counts.</p><p>An old, familiar panic welled up inside Jounouchi. It gripped him like the clutches of a half-forgotten nightmare ambushing him in the early morning hours, which sometimes happened when he was far from home and tangled in hotel sheets. He quashed it—not easily, but he'd gotten better with practice over the years. </p><p>He met and held Kaiba's deep blue gaze, taking measured breaths until the vice around his heart vanished. </p><p>He loved Kaiba. He loved him more than he ever thought he could feel about another person. While Jounouchi knew first-hand that love alone may not always be enough, it was the foundation and they had built a house on top of it. </p><p>Maybe he could get used to being "Kaiba Katsuya." </p><p>But it was too soon for him to capitulate just yet. At the very least, he should sleep on the idea. </p><p>"So, what if I don't wanna do this?" Jounouchi asked as he waved the adoption papers before laying them on top of the desk.</p><p>Without the papers to occupy his hands, he naturally started fidgeting with his engagement ring, spinning it around his finger again and again. He usually found the simple repetitive motion soothing. Tonight, the habit only calmed his nerves by the smallest margin. </p><p>Kaiba watched him for several beats, his face blank of any discernible emotions as his folded hands continued to rest atop his stacked knees. Without another word, he opened another drawer in his desk and withdrew a thick manila envelope. Jounouchi was right. Kaiba did indeed have some kind of backup plan. His fiancé offered the envelope to him, and Jounouchi hesitantly took it. Whatever was inside must be substantial. The packet felt weighty.</p><p>"With that, you don't need to do anything you don't want to," proclaimed Kaiba.</p><p>Somehow, that still sounded ominous.</p><p>Jounouchi inhaled sharply, dropped his gaze to the envelope, and slowly unwound the string sealing the flap. A tremor ran down his spine as he pulled out several packets of paper, finding each page filled to the brim with dense text that his attention span automatically rebelled at the sight. He didn't have to deal with paperwork like this unless it was sponsorship contracts. He flipped back to the first page of the smaller packet and redoubled his effort to actually understand what Kaiba had handed to him.</p><p>There was a fancy letterhead—some law firm's—at the top of the page. He didn't have to read very far to understand what the document was.</p><p>Jounouchi snapped his gaze back to Kaiba's face, which was still mostly expressionless save for the slightest downturn in the corner of his lips. "This is a living will." </p><p>He felt stupid as soon as the words left his mouth. Obviously, Kaiba already knew what it was. He'd had to go to a lawyer to have the damn thing drawn up.</p><p>Kaiba rose from his chair and took two steps forward to flip to the second page. Jounouchi almost dropped the papers when he saw the heading "Power of Attorney."</p><p>"Should I become incapacitated and unable to make decisions, Mokuba will have the final say in all business matters. But I've empowered you regarding personal matters like medical treatment or end-of-life decisions," Kaiba explained in an untroubled tone, keeping one hand wrapped around Jounouchi's increasingly shaky right hand.</p><p>Jounouchi would have definitely dropped the papers if not for Kaiba's grip. Hearing him say "end-of-life" felt like getting shot. The words shredded through him in the same way a bullet would, leaving him with a gaping hole in his heart. </p><p>"Seto," he whispered. "You're too young to be thinking about stuff like this. 'Sides, this is too much. You shouldn't— I can't—"</p><p>Kaiba cut him off with a sharp glare that was authoritative but not demeaning. "I trust you to make the right choice, no matter what. Maybe even more than Mokuba. This isn't me overreacting or overthinking like you often accuse me of. I've had a living will since I was seventeen. I have to for the company's sake."</p><p>Jounouchi found it hard to speak around the lump developing in his throat. "Does Mokuba know about this?"</p><p>Kaiba nodded. "He insisted. Truth be told, I think this change took some of the weight off his shoulders."</p><p>He could see why. The idea that Jounouchi would get to call the shots if anything ever happened to Kaiba... It was almost unthinkable. He couldn't even imagine his fiancé dying.</p><p>A brittle nervous laugh escaped him. "Funny, I always figured you'd find some crazy ass way to cheat death itself. None of this would mean anything in that case." </p><p>"Katsuya," barked Kaiba. The stern tone wordlessly commanding him to meet his eyes. The equally stern expression softened with a heavy sigh. "No one lives forever. We both had close calls already." </p><p>Kaiba gently pried the first packet out of Jounouchi's numb hands and set it next to the discarded adoption papers. The next stack was even thicker than the previous one, but it bore the same letterhead from the same law firm. </p><p>"This"—Kaiba tapped the papers decisively before pulling his hand away—"Is for afterward."</p><p>An actual will to follow the living will. Jounouchi's entire body shook as he skimmed its content. It was easier to read than the living will because it didn't contain as much legalese. But the sentiment behind it made it impossible for Jounouchi to fully parse and accept them.</p><p>Half. Kaiba wanted to give him half of everything. For virtually every asset in his rather sizable estate, Jounouchi and Mokuba would each be given half of the assets, from controlling interest in KC to real estate properties to investment portfolios.</p><p>Upon death, Kaiba's vested stocks in his company would be split evenly between Jounouchi and Mokuba. Mokuba would be named interim president. The promotion could become permanent through a vote among the board of directors, which Jounouchi would be privy to sit on thanks to his newly acquired shares. Mokuba would get the Kaiba mansion, but the penthouse condo that he and Kaiba had shared over the last two years of their relationship would go to Jounouchi. He could keep it or sell it. Kaiba even wanted to give him the house in California. </p><p>All of which probably meant Jounouchi would never have to work another day in his life if this will came to pass.</p><p>Cotton had coated Jounouchi's brain and mouth by the time he reached the final page. The will was already official, signed and sealed by all parties involved. He noted the date under Kaiba's, the witnesses', and the notary's signatures. </p><p>"This is from two months before you proposed," he said, torn between anger and exasperation and mind-rending fear. "What would you have done if I said no?" </p><p>A small smirk graced Kaiba's lips. "I was confident you'd agree sooner or later. I'm a very effective negotiator." </p><p>Something tickled the back of Jounouchi's throat, then his sinuses. Before he knew it, a wet spot had sprouted on the page, darkening the print of the characters that named him "heir." Soon, he couldn't read any of the words through his watery vision. </p><p>He shoved, no, threw the papers at Kaiba's chest and backed away. Kaiba didn't catch the document in time. Instead, the pages scattered and blanketed the hardwood floor between them. Hugging himself, he turned his head away and fought the tears leaking from his eyes. He didn't trust himself to say anything. </p><p>The pages crinkled and rustled as Kaiba trod and stepped over them to reach Jounouchi. There was a split moment's hesitation before he was folded into a loose embrace. Instead of pulling away, he leaned into the warm and familiar and alive body of his fiancé. </p><p>"I didn't think this would upset you this much," sighed Kaiba as he began rubbing his back. </p><p>Jounouchi wiped his tears and snot on Kaiba's shoulder, dampening the wool of his suit jacket he now clung to. "You can't spring shit like this without warning," he snarled. </p><p>"When I asked you to marry me, it was because I wanted to share the rest of my life with you," Kaiba muttered, his quiet words rustling the hair at Jounouchi's temple and caressing the shell of his ear. It was followed by a soft kiss. "If you won't take the Kaiba name and enter the registry, this is the only way to protect your rights. Just because our union has no legitimacy within the eyes of the Japanese government doesn't change what you are entitled to as <em>my husband</em>."</p><p>He swallowed a hiccup. His heart clenched at the word "husband." Two simple syllables and yet it had all the power to make Jounouchi fly high with giddiness or drown him under an unspeakable tide of emotions. Then there was the way Kaiba said the word like it was an immutable fact of the universe. </p><p>Almost like old times, Jounouchi felt overwhelmed, not knowing if he should punch the bastard or kiss him. Kaiba was all about plans. Plans A, B, C, all the way up to J and K, but he always played the backups and the backups of backups closest to his chest. The will may have been finalized two months before the proposal, but who knew how long Kaiba had been thinking about it before then.</p><p>"You could've said something earlier," said Jounouchi, finally lifting his head to glare at his fiancé.</p><p>Kaiba stared back. "I was hoping to catch you in a better mood before telling you. You're the one that forced my hand tonight."</p><p>"At least you planned to say something eventually," he grumbled. </p><p>Fingers gently skimmed the shell of his ear, idly toying with several strands of hair. Jounouchi couldn't help but lean into the soft caress. Kaiba took hold of his earlobe and lightly pinched, causing Jounouchi to squirm and glare harder. It wasn't as if he didn't know what his fiancé was doing, trying to distract him from his more morose thoughts with a few well-calculated touches. </p><p>Jounouchi craned his neck and pressed his lips to the corner of Kaiba's mouth. Kaiba immediately responded by cupping the palm of that wandering hand against his skull and angled his head to kiss him wholly. They stayed like that for several heartbeats, mouths touching and sharing the same breath of air. Warmth flooded through Jounouchi, filling him to the brim with a tender aching. </p><p>Kaiba broke the kiss and resettled his hand on the small of his back. In return, Jounouchi wound his arms around his middle as an unspoken answer. </p><p>Jounouchi chewed on his bottom lip and dropped his gaze to Kaiba's starched collar. "You think I should talk to a lawyer too?" he asked the folded piece of fabric.</p><p>Kaiba's arms around his waist tightened in a small gesture of reassurance. "If you want to. It's never a bad idea to plan ahead. You travel more than the average person, so having everything written in black-and-white can avoid future red-tape. I have Sakai-sensei on retainer, so I can help you make an appointment with her if you like."</p><p>Jounouchi considered the offer long and hard. Compared to Kaiba, he didn't have much in the way of worldly possessions. No offense to his fiancé, but he'd rather leave whatever wealth he'd had accumulated to Shizuka, and he was sure Kaiba would understand his reasoning. But the living will? Kaiba was right. Jounouchi did travel a lot for tournaments, and accidents happened. The least he could do was make sure that Kaiba had the proper visitations rights and other power of attorney should anything happen.</p><p>He nodded, and the tension bled from Kaiba's shoulders before he tucked Jounouchi under his chin. </p><p>"We've talked enough about this for one night," sighed Kaiba. "There's no need to make a decision now. I'm tired and would like to go to bed soon. I have an early morning conference call with London."</p><p>He prodded his fiancé's ribs, hiding a snicker when Kaiba squirmed. He knew all the bastard's ticklish spots by now. "Did you eat before coming home?"</p><p>"Yes, mother." And Jounouchi knew from that tone that Kaiba was rolling his eyes. "Isono brought something up for me around seven."</p><p>"You better not be lying, or I'll divorce ya and take half of everything." </p><p>"Hmm, maybe I should ask Sakai-sensei to draw up a prenup next."</p><p>"I know you're kidding, but I'd sign it if you did," offered Jounouchi. He didn't know what'd prompted him to make that kind of joke in the first place. Whatever union they entered into wouldn't be recognized as legal matrimony, so divorce wasn't actually an option for them. Not legally binding anyway.</p><p>Kaiba pressed another kiss to his forehead and stroked his hair. "That's not necessary. I trust you."</p><p>Jounouchi quelled the next wave of fresh tears, stepping out of his fiancé's embrace to flash him a watery smile as he took his hand instead. "C'mon, let's get you to bed. We'll—" He took a deep, shuddering breath. "—talk about the rest tomorrow. And you better not have any more surprises up your sleeve."</p><p>Hand-in-hand, they left the home office with the pages of a will worth several billion yen spread haphazardly across the floor. They traveled down the hallway illuminated by the moonlight flowing through the penthouse windows to their bedroom. As they laid in their bed, Jounouchi pressed one ear to Kaiba's chest and listened to his steady heartbeat, silently vowing he would do everything in his power, however limited it may be, to safeguard it.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ready for a massive infodump about Japanese succession and inheritance laws? Probably not, but you're getting it anyway! So it seems I made the decision with this chapter that in-universe Japan here still has not legalized same-sex marriage. There are several cities/municipalities that offer some protection via civil unions, but it's not marriage equality. None of this is 100% correct, but I did my best given my resources and lack of access to up-to-date research materials.</p><p>  <strong>Family Registry</strong></p><p>The registry is an official government document that records the birth, acknowledgments of paternity, adoptions, marriage, divorce, and deaths of all the members of a given household. These records are maintained through the local municipal/prefecture government, but they have important ramifications for Japanese citizens. The registry is also a certificate of citizenship and you cannot attain a Japanese passport without being on a registry. (Read more at https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Koseki and https://apjjf.org/2014/12/35/Karl-Jakob-Krogness/4171/article.html)</p><p>  <strong>The Law of Succession</strong></p><p>The Japanese Civil Code (https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Law_of_Japan#The_Six_Codes_in_modern_Japanese_law) has set forth defined rules for the distribution of inherited property. There are several ranks of heirs, and where someone falls on the spectrum determines how much property they are entitled to inherit from the deceased.</p><table>
<thead>
<tr>
<th><strong>Rank</strong></th>
<th><strong>Relationship to the deceased</strong></th>
</tr>
</thead>
<tbody>
<tr>
<td>Heir</td>
<td>Surviving spouse</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>Heirs of 1st rank</td>
<td>Children</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>Heirs of 2nd rank</td>
<td>Parents/grandparents</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>Heirs of 3rd rank</td>
<td>Siblings</td>
</tr>
</tbody>
</table><p>Heirs of second and third rank do not inherit if the deceased has a surviving spouse and several children, where the spouse is entitled to 1/2 of the estate and the other 1/2 is divided equally among the children. If there is a spouse with no children, the estate is divided between the spouse (2/3) and the parents/grandparents (1/3). If there are no living parents/grandparents, the inheritance is divided between the spouse (3/4) and the siblings (1/4). </p><p>Heirs down to the second rank cannot be denied their share of the inheritance, even if the deceased tries to overwrite it through a written will. Cases may be pursued in family court to disinherit prospective heirs, but only if they can be proven to have committed certain misconduct. Heirs are free to renounce their inheritance if they wish. Heirs inherit both the deceased's assets and debts.</p><p>Source: (1999) Japanese Law by Hiroshi Oda. Oxford University Press. https://global.oup.com/academic/product/japanese-law-9780199642069?cc=us&amp;lang=en&amp;</p><p>This is what makes Kaiba's will/situation interesting. Because he has no heirs unless of the third rank in Mokuba, especially if Jounouchi turns down his offer to enter into the family registry, Kaiba is pretty much free to do whatever he wants in the distribution of his estate after death as long as his family situation remains as it currently does. He is making a very deliberate choice to divide his estate between Jounouchi and Mokuba when neither are entitled to anything of his property.</p><p>Jounouchi's situation is more complicated. Even though he's thinking of leaving everything to Shizuka, he couldn't because his parents would take precedent as long as they survive him. He doesn't know that because I doubt he's spent a lot of time thinking about wills and such.</p><p>  <strong>Adoption</strong></p><p>The interplay between the family registry, the lack of legal recognition for same-sex unions, and the rigid law of succession has created a loophole for same-sex couples in Japan. By having the older partner "adopt" their younger partner into their family, the younger partner automatically becomes an heir of the 1st rank in the absence of a spouse. This move affords the couple some measure of rights similar to being next of kin, including hospital visits and inheritance (https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Recognition_of_same-sex_unions_in_Japan#Koseki).</p><p>Adult adoption can also happen when someone wants to pass a family business to a non-biological heir. This allows a business owner to pass their company to a hand-picked successor without the successor needing to marry into the family first (https://www.tofugu.com/japan/adult-adoption/).</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Dressing Up & Taking Photographs</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Kaiba doesn't shy away from the spotlight, but there are still things he'd prefer to keep for himself. Namely, his fiancé. </p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Like chapter 3, this is a combination fluff-and-smut chapter.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Whether together or apart, they lived their lives in perpetual limelight. It came with the territory as long as Kaiba remained the president of a multi-billion yen corporation and Jounouchi, a world-class professional duelist. </p><p>While their public personas weren't entirely manufactured bullshit, it was a heightened and exaggerated reality. For Kaiba, that meant leaning into over-the-top wardrobing and theatrics. For Jounouchi, it necessitated staying on top of the latest fashion and social media trends, and even calibrating how boisterous he got on camera depending on where in the world he was dueling. </p><p>It hadn't always been like that, though, especially in the beginning. Jounouchi hadn't been nearly as famous, and neither of them had expected their casual arrangement to last more than days, weeks, months, then a year and beyond. Kaiba didn't long for the denial or the confusion prevalent in those early days, but he occasionally missed the anonymity. Missed not having to share bits and scraps of their relationship with others, Jounouchi's friends and family included. When whatever he and Jounouchi had belonged to them and no one else.</p><p>Now almost everything they did or said in the public eye was workshopped and polished to a shining gleam by teams of stylists and PR experts employed by Kaiba's company and Jounouchi's management agency. </p><p>Their wedding and the media blitz surrounding it was no exception. Even the standard engagement/pre-wedding photography session warranted a full-scale production crew. Logically, Kaiba understood the how's and why's. Managing expectations and public perception was the bare minimum of what he owed to his board and employees, and what Jounouchi owed to the close-knit team that'd managed his career from the start. Or even to other gay couples who had neither celebrity nor wealth to counteract the hardships they faced. Kaiba wouldn't begrudge that more work on their part may ease the way for others.  </p><p>Kaiba didn't resent his celebrity, although he also didn't relish it in the same way as he once did as a teenager. Maybe one day, he would tire completely of being in the spotlight, but that would not be today or any time soon.</p><p>And yet... </p><p>While watching Jounouchi converse with his manager from a distance, a faint sour taste coated Kaiba's tongue. Everywhere he looked, members of the production crew scurried about like worker ants. </p><p>"Why are you making that face? You're supposed to be a happily engaged man," demanded a husky female voice as Saitou, KC's head of PR, sidled next to him. Decked out in a retro power suit ripped out of an 80s American movie, it was a testament to her skill set that she appeared neither tacky nor outdated in the outfit. </p><p>"This is the face I always make," he asserted flatly. </p><p>"No, your eyebrows are doing that twitchy motion when you're ann— <em>concerned</em>." </p><p>Saitou had been with the company for nearly as long as Kaiba had been at its helm. She saw him through many of the early turbulent years and their accompanying near-scandals. She was battle-hardened by the experience, going as far as to refer to his going public about his relationship with Jounouchi as a "walk-in-the-park." Her brutal honesty was one of her most admirable qualities. </p><p>Usually. </p><p>Flicking invisible lint off her sleeve, she continued, "We have security posted around the perimeter of the park. It'll keep the tabloids at bay if that's what you're worried about."</p><p>"I'm not worried about anything," snapped Kaiba. </p><p>Saitou arched a finely groomed eyebrow and pointed between his eyes again. "Fine, but you're in front of the cameras, you better look like you're over-the-moon. Otherwise, all the arrangements we've made for today will go to waste." </p><p>He gritted his teeth. "This isn't my first photo shoot."</p><p>"It's your first as an engaged couple. If this goes well, it won't be the last either. I am sympathetic to how uncomfortable this may be for you, seeing as you excel in single shots. You never did play well with sharing the scene with others."</p><p>Kaiba glared, but she brushed it off.</p><p>"Follow your handsome fiancé's lead, and you'll do fine. Remember to smile, Kaiba-sama, not smirk." She advised before sauntering off to consult with a producer. </p><p>"She said, 'smile,' Seto. Y'know, the opposite of a death glare," snickered Jounouchi when he appeared beside Kaiba and threaded their fingers together. Swaying toward him, their shoulders gently bumped. </p><p>"Done talking to Yamashiro?" asked Kaiba, allowing himself to lean against the other man for a heartbeat or two.</p><p>"Yep! Everything's all set on their end. He's only gonna hang around for the morning shoot. So that'll be one less person tailing us later." Jounouchi offered an encouraging smile. </p><p>Kaiba spun to face Jounouchi and admire his stylist's work. The leather jacket belonged to Jounouchi and was an old favorite. Even his shirt and cargo pants could have also come straight from their closet. The morning shoot at the park was meant to capture their more casual and "playful" sides, so Jounouchi was appropriately dressed to match the theme. He resisted the urge to fix some of Jounouchi's flyaway strands, knowing full well that the stylist wanted him to look windswept. </p><p>"You look good." </p><p>Jounouchi's grin widened at the compliment, and he squeezed their intertwined fingers. "You too."</p><p>"This isn't that different from how I normally dress." </p><p>Much like Jounouchi, the stylist had stuck him in an outfit that looked like it could have come from his regular wardrobe. Except he'd been made to look "tastefully disheveled": no tie, the top two buttons of his oxford undone and the sleeves rolled up and pinned to his elbow, pressed slacks, and a sports blazer that would, no doubt, end up draped over his arm after the first dozen photos.</p><p>"Cuz you always look good." Jounouchi rolled his eyes. "Not that your ego needs me to remind you."</p><p>Kaiba wanted to kiss his fiancé. Jounouchi's gaze momentarily dropped to his mouth as if he too harbored the same desire. They didn't, though. Overly public displays of affection didn't appeal to either of them.</p><p>"Shall we get started? We have a long day ahead."</p><p>Jounouchi nodded. Hand in hand, they cut across the grass to meet with their photographer.</p><p>-x-x-x-</p><p>The first location shoot was, by far, the least hectic part of their day. They posed for countless photos, standing at various degrees of closeness according to the photographer's rapid-fire instructions. But they didn't have to worry about prying eyes other than the ones following them, which made the hassle of securing an event permit for the entire park wholly worth it. There were almost moments when Kaiba could get caught up in his fiancé's chatter and forget about the production crew and various PR professionals always trailing behind them.</p><p>As soon as they finished at the public park, they got in a car and were ferried to their next location: Domino Station Hotel, a stately example of western architecture that had been converted into a luxury hotel in the 70s after a newer, more modern station had been built as part of the Shinkansen extension. It exuded a different kind of "old world" feel that necessitated a costume change: black-tie attire to go with the turn-of-the-century architecture.</p><p>Here, Jounouchi started to chafe against the day's back-to-back scheduling. His smile dimmed a tad, and his hand clasps grew tight. Kaiba had somewhat anticipated this. Even after this many years, Jounouchi remained uncomfortable with being stuffed into the well-tailored confines of formalwear. </p><p>"Smile," he reminded his fiancé in a turnabout. "You look like a man headed to the gallows."</p><p>"Well, I'm definitely finding it hard to breathe." Jounouchi's eyes darted around the dark wood-paneled room, decidedly not admiring the ornate and detailed molding. </p><p>Kaiba did have some sympathies for his fiancé's caginess. The architecture, while beautiful, could also be oppressive. Pair that with the smaller enclosed spaces that they occupied with the production crew, it could even be called claustrophobic.</p><p>"Bear with it for another hour. As soon as our allotted time here is up, I'll insist we move on. I don't give a damn if they got all the shots they wanted or not," promised Kaiba. Then he loosened Jounouchi's bow tie a notch. Hopefully, the stylists wouldn't notice and rush to fix it any time soon. </p><p>In return, Jounouchi pressed a furtive kiss to his earlobe after making sure no one was watching. "You're the best, Seto."</p><p>Kaiba caught a glimpse of his pink-stained face in a mirror hanging on the opposite wall. Instead, he dropped his gaze and fiddled with Jounouchi's cuff-links. "Don't you forget it," he grumbled.</p><p>-x-x-x-</p><p>Their last and final location for the day was none other than KaibaLand. First, everyone broke for a late lunch/early dinner—the only meal which some people, Kaiba and Jounouchi included, had eaten outside of breakfast. </p><p>Not having much interest in his prepared bento, Kaiba dragged his fiancé onto a nearby balcony for one or several private moments. Saitou and the crew thankfully left them alone.</p><p>"You'll break your legs even if you stick the landing," Jounouchi said after glancing over the ledge. With a twinkle in his eyes, he returned to separating the thinly sliced pickled radish in his bento balanced on top of the balustrade.</p><p>He scoffed. A third story fall was more than doable if you weren't an amateur and knew what you were doing. "Were you the one who put that ridiculous idea that I'd 'make a break for it' in Saitou's head?"</p><p>Jounouchi snorted. "I ain't gotta say anything. She knows you almost as well as I do. As Mokuba does. You were doing the cagey twitch on the drive over."</p><p>First, Saitou and now Jounouchi were categorizing his so-called "twitches." Did the people in his life have some manual of his personal tics that they passed among themselves?</p><p>"What's wrong? Shouldn't you be more relaxed in your own park?" Jounouchi gestured to the thinning crowds below. </p><p>KaibaLand was due to close early for the day so that the photography crew could take full advantage of the park without the hassle of gawkers. </p><p>"I'm surprised you agreed to this location. You do know that Harada wants to use this as a marketing ploy," Kaiba shot back, drumming his fingers on the railing. "He's been trying to push the hospitality division's wedding packages."</p><p>"Uh, yeah, that was super obvious at the planning meeting. But I like KaibaLand, and it's your baby. 'Sides, we had our first date here. Seems like a good place for us to, y'know, come full-circle."</p><p>He took two steps to his right to brush against Jounouchi's elbow. "No, we went to that festival for our first date. Or L'Embellir if you're referring to our first public date."</p><p>Jounouchi laid his chopsticks over the top of his bento and pressed his cheek to Kaiba's shoulder. "We've had a lotta first dates if you think about it. But no, KaibaLand was the first place we went anywhere together outside of hooking up. That's what I count as our first date. Remember how you made that lame excuse about needing me to beta-test your new VR attraction?"</p><p>"How many times do I have to tell you? It wasn't an excuse. The new version that the developers pushed that day contained a critical bug that crashed the whole system."</p><p>"Yeah, yeah. We still didn't have to spend the whole day going around the park together." Jounouchi's hand clasped his, stilling the agitated fingers with its hold. Gently, Jounouchi raised the captured hands to his lip and pressed his mouth to Kaiba's palm. "I had a lotta fun that day," he breathed against his skin.</p><p>With a sigh, Kaiba dropped his head on top of his fiancé's. "I did too."</p><p>"Ha, but you'd refused to admit it even under threat of death. Well, half the fun for me was watching you go around in that beanie and face mask. We should do that again soon."</p><p>"You'll require a face-covering too. You've grown quite famous since then."</p><p>"What? As your soon-to-be trophy husband?"</p><p>Kaiba winced. He sorely wished that his fiancé would stop reading the tabloids and gossip sites. Jounouchi laughed it off most of the time, claiming they were better than watching comedy variety shows, but Kaiba could see that they got under his skin from time to time. </p><p>"Katsuya."</p><p>Jounouchi lifted his head and pecked the underside of his jaw. "Chill, Seto. I was kidding. But let's do matching hats and sunglasses the next time if it's warm enough. Oh, even better! Matching outfits, hah!"</p><p>"Over my dead body."</p><p>"C'mon—"</p><p>"Excuse me, Jounouchi-san?" a timid voice said at their backs.</p><p>Heaving a deep sigh, Jounouchi dropped his hand and moved away to face the intruder. Kaiba kept his eyes fixed forward, staring into the middle distance of the now guest-free grounds. Jounouchi's absence brought a chill, especially as the sun began to set on the horizon.</p><p>"What's up?" asked Jounouchi.</p><p>"Your manager, Yamashiro-san, is here to speak with you in person," replied the assistant.</p><p>"I'll be right there. Dammit, what does he want now? Can't he call like a normal person?"</p><p>"Just go," Kaiba commanded. They'd managed to carve out almost five minutes alone with each other. "Be sure not to fall behind schedule."</p><p>A pair of arms wound around him in an embrace that ended too quickly. "See you in a bit. And eat something in the meanwhile! Unless you want the photographer to get some dramatic shots of me bridal carrying you."</p><p>Then Jounouchi was gone, leaving behind his half-eaten bento with the pickled vegetable slices separated—just the way Kaiba preferred.</p><p>-x-x-x-</p><p>That evening, Kaiba discovered another thing he'd refuse to admit even under threat of death. His fiancé in a montsuki kimono? Well, it really... worked for Kaiba. The solid maroon color, paired with the black haori and striped hakama, highlighted the bright gleam of his hair and eyes, while the garb's straight lines emphasized the broadness of Jounouchi's shoulders and chest. </p><p>Why had it taken him this long to get Jounouchi into traditional formalwear? He had been missing out for years. </p><p>Jounouchi's eyes had similarly lit up when he saw Kaiba for the first time. They always had a few moments as the crew set up lighting and plotted angles.</p><p>Jounouchi whistled lowly and caressed the fold of Kaiba's light blue kimono. "Damn, kinda wish we'd gone with the Shinto ceremony now." </p><p>Kaiba eyed the crests on Jounouchi's haori and noted that they weren't his family ones. Jounouchi had instead chosen the one adopted by Japanese duelists, a nod to his chosen profession. </p><p>Meanwhile, Jounouchi's hands wandered south and to the sides, vanishing under the black haori bearing Kaiba's family crest. Kaiba snuck a glance at the crew, who were frantically racing against the dying light of day. When Jounouchi palmed his ribs, it caused the inner silk lining to rub against Kaiba's sensitive skin. </p><p>"Stop that," he said harshly, but the words came out almost breathless. </p><p>Jounouchi lowered his volume to a whisper. "Think we can take these home? I'd love to unwrap you from one." </p><p>A bolt of lust shot through Kaiba. In his mind's eyes, he saw himself sans hakama, with his knees hooked over his fiancé's shoulder as the man made love to him on top of the undone kimono spilling out under him in a pool of silk. But now wasn't the time for such fantasies, however tempting they may be. </p><p>"Behave. This day is already hellishly long without you causing trouble," he hissed and shivered at the same time. </p><p>"Fine. But you gotta promise me a prize if I do." </p><p>He glared at the other man, rather ineffectively in his own opinion. Heat crept from under his collar to the back of his neck. "I promise nothing." </p><p>Squaring his shoulders, he stepped out of Jounouchi's reach. As he took several deep breaths, he subtly adjusted his hakama to hide his half-erection better. Jounouchi, his infuriatingly smug fiancé, smirked as he dropped his hands to his side. </p><p>"Are we ready to start or what?" barked Kaiba at the crew. </p><p>For better or for worse, Jounouchi stayed on his best behavior for the rest of the session. An hour after night finally fell, they took the last photos in front of the park's castle. They both breathed a sigh of relief when the photographer declared they had all the shots they needed. </p><p>-x-x-x-</p><p>Perhaps the thing that infuriated Kaiba the most about his miserable slog of a day was how little he'd accomplished. It was even difficult to take pleasure in the fact that he'd spent an entire day with his fiancé with other people continually surrounding them. Now that the day was finally over, Kaiba couldn't wait to go home. </p><p>He had waved off the stylist's assistance and changed with record speed. While the stylist packed away the formal kimono, he quickly wiped his face clean of the makeup applied for the photos. Once he was done, he made a beeline for his fiancé next door. </p><p>Jounouchi had yet to change out of his montsuki, probably because he was too busy chatting with his stylist, who gestured animatedly with a makeup remover wipe that appeared to have dried out. Two other staffers in the room were packing supplies and different wardrobes into trunks. </p><p>He watched the stylist and his fiancé interact for several more seconds until he could no longer stand it. Not only was she flirting, but she was also not doing her job in a timely fashion, thus preventing Kaiba from whisking his fiancé home as soon as possible. </p><p>Kaiba was sick of sharing his fiancé with others. Jounouchi belonged to him and him alone. Jounouchi wore the engagement band and, soon, the wedding ring to prove it. </p><p>"Everyone, out," barked Kaiba. "Except Katsuya." </p><p>The dressing room emptied in a matter of seconds, and Jounouchi stayed seated in his chair after his stylist had abandoned him on Kaiba's orders. His fiancé watched him carefully as he stalked near. </p><p>"They're gonna think we're either fighting or banging when you toss 'em out like that," drawled Jounouchi. </p><p>Kaiba retrieved another remover wipe and loomed over his fiancé. "Either way, they'll keep their mouths shut if they know what's good for them. May I?" He waved the wipe in askance. </p><p>Eyes sliding closed, Jounouchi tilted his face up. Kaiba scanned the planes of Jounouchi's handsome face, locating all the bits of makeup that the stylist failed to remove. He gently clasped his fiancé's chin and tipped his head further back, which Jounouchi did without complaint. With a firm hand, he wiped Jounouchi's face until not a trace of cosmetics remained, even if part of him was sad to see the lovely bit of eyeliner that accentuated his eyes go. </p><p>After dumping the used wipe on the counter, he stepped between Jounouchi's spread knees to run his fingers through his hair. His fingers came away mostly free of hair product as the stylists had decided to take a lighter approach for the final shoot of the day. The soft strands of his fiancé's hair slipped between his fingers like golden threads. His hands drifted to the back of Jounouchi's head, where he repeated the same motions and caresses. A pair of arms encircled Kaiba's waist, pulling him closer as Jounouchi rested his forehead against his stomach. </p><p>"Your hair's getting shaggy in the back," commented Kaiba after a few more moments of tender, exploratory touches. </p><p>Jounouchi craned his head and smiled sweetly. "Already time for another spa date, huh?" </p><p>Ever since Jounouchi opted for a shorter hairstyle, they often made joint visits to the same salon for regular trims and maintenance. It didn't take long for Jounouchi to start referring to the occasions as "spa dates." Kaiba had simply called him on his bluff and set them up with the full spa treatment: massages, saunas, and such. They'd kept the tradition going over the last two years whenever possible. </p><p>After a moment's consideration, Kaiba lowered himself on top of one of Jounouchi's legs. His fiancé immediately adjusted his grip to support him better, even as his leg quivered under the added weight. Kaiba took advantage of the improved angle to kiss Jounouchi long and deep. A tremor raced through the strong arms around his waist, Kaiba's only warning before Jounouchi crushed him to his chest. It didn't take long before the kisses grew wet and heated. </p><p>"God, it's been torture to be this close to you all day and not be able to kiss you," muttered Jounouchi as he peppered affection down the column of Kaiba's neck. "And I wasn't kidding about unwrapping you from that kimono. Why'd you change so damn fast?"</p><p>With a palm pressed to his fiancé's chest, Kaiba eased him back in his chair. Jounouchi quieted and allowed him to drink his fill. Kaiba's sensible side urged him to wait until they got home, or at least until the car. But the agitation that had built inside him all day long demanded satisfaction sooner rather than later. If the staff he'd ejected already assumed they were having sex, the damage was already done, so Kaiba should do as he pleased. </p><p>Slowly, he ran his fingers down the length of Jounouchi's torso before tracing the hakama's waistband still cinched around his middle. Jounouchi's abdominal muscles quivered and tensed as he inhaled sharply, causing Kaiba to flash a predatory smile.</p><p>"Earlier, you mentioned something about a prize for good behavior," he purred.</p><p>"Thought you promised nothing."</p><p>"Maybe not for you. But for me?" Kaiba withdrew from Jounouchi's arms and climbed to his feet. "Stand and follow me."</p><p>With a shaky exhale, Jounouchi followed his instructions. They moved away from the makeup station and into the center of the room where an ornate sofa faced a tall trifold mirror. KaibaLand had a dozen or so dressing rooms set aside from the park's character actors, ranging from Duel Monsters to the fantasy royal family that resided in the castle at the park's epicenter. They had commandeered several for the engagement photo shoot. Based on the rack of voluminous, sparkling gowns hanging in one corner, this one was usually reserved for Princess Mary.</p><p>Kaiba made several slow circles around his fiancé, admiring the cut of the fabric and how the haori hung snug across his back. Jounouchi tracked his movements through the mirror, his eyes glued to Kaiba's face.</p><p>Finally, he ordered "Strip."</p><p>Jounouchi lifted his arms and spread them wide before glancing at Kaiba over one shoulder with a mischievous smirk. "Sorry to break it to you, babe. I needed plenty of help to get into this thing, and I'm gonna need plenty to get out of it if you wanna keep it intact. But if I can rip it off if you insist..."</p><p>"And lose the deposit?" Kaiba scolded.</p><p>Jounouchi laughed. "You can afford it. It'd be a shame, though. Don't think I've ever worn something this fancy."</p><p>"Fancier than a tux?"</p><p>"Well, it's cooler than a tux. So you gonna give me a hand or what, Seto?" </p><p>Scoffing, Kaiba circled his fiancé one last time before stopping behind him. Their eyes met through the mirror, and Jounouchi gave a roguish grin. Breaking eye contact, Kaiba looped his arms around to undo the white braid tied over Jounouchi's stomach. It took him several tries to undo the knots from his current angle, but he persisted even when Jounouchi huffed with suppressed laughter. Once he worked the knots free, he slid his hands sideways across the flat of Jounouchi's belly and pushed the haori open.</p><p>As Jounouchi drew a few shuddering breaths, Kaiba draped his hands over his fiancé's shoulders, digging his fingers into the firm muscle before grasping the fabric. Jounouchi rolled his shoulders to shrug off the outerwear; the black silk rippled like a disturbed pond before collecting in Kaiba's waiting fingers. </p><p>He eased the garment off one arm at a time. Afterward, he folded the haori in half and laid it on top of a nearby wardrobe trunk. Jounouchi hadn't moved, his arms still held spreadeagle, as Kaiba came toe-to-toe with his fiancé. </p><p>"You sure are taking your sweet time," muttered Jounouchi. </p><p>"Do you want it done right or not?" He shot the other man a glare. </p><p>Jounouchi shut his mouth with an indulgent smile. Satisfied by his compliance, Kaiba loosened the first set of hakama ties, then let them fall to the wayside before reaching around and dipping his fingers into the black and gold patterned obi belt. Kaiba lingered there for a short while as he rubbed circles into the small of Jounouchi's back and searched for the hakama's tucked tag. After pulling the tag free, he returned to the final set on ties securing the front of the hakama to his waist, which came loose with one swift tug. The fabric dropped and crumpled into a shapeless heap on the ground. Jounouchi stepped out of the cloth, and Kaiba again retrieved and folded the article before resting it on top of the haori. </p><p>Jounouchi had finally dropped his arms, but his chest visibly expanded and contracted with each ragged breath. Most notably, his growing erection pushed up the kimono fabric bunched under the obi. </p><p>Kaiba hung back and arched a fine eyebrow at the aroused man. "Come now, Katsuya, surely you can handle the rest. I already took care of the <em>hard</em>—" </p><p>With a growl, Jounouchi marched forward and captured his mouth in a bruising kiss. Kaiba's hands automatically found purchase in the kimono, grabbing fistfuls of the clothing to hold his fiancé close. Meanwhile, Jounouchi's hands were busy undoing his belt and yanking his shirt free to stroke the naked skin underneath. </p><p>Not to be outdone, Kaiba made quick work of the obi and dropped it to allow the kimono to fall open. He had but a moment to admire Jounouchi's toned chest before his fiancé shrugged the garment off in one swift motion. Kaiba barely noticed it puddling on the floor next to the obi before Jounouchi claimed his mouth again with hunger and ardor that almost pitched them into a mess of Princess Mary's dresses. </p><p>Kaiba guided him back to the overly ornate couch. "Sit," he commanded. </p><p>"Dammit, you know I hate it when you—" </p><p>"Do you want your prize or not?" </p><p>That shut Jounouchi up, but only for a second. He did, however, lower himself onto the couch, legs spread his eager arousal tenting his boxers. "Thought it was yours?" </p><p>Kaiba smiled. This time it was more than a touch genuine. "We're getting married, aren't we? That makes what's mine yours." </p><p>Jounouchi responded with a pleased and dopey expression. "You're such a sap, Seto." </p><p>"Am not." </p><p>While he would argue with his fiancé's claim, he didn't fight him when he pushed Kaiba's pants and underwear down his thighs. He gave the hands a light slap before shedding the rest of his clothes. By the time he was naked, Jounouchi had also released his cock from its fabric prison. The erection stood as tall and as proud as the rest of his fiancé. </p><p>Kaiba dropped to his knees and swallowed Jounouchi as deep as he could manage before wrapping his hand around the rest of the shaft. </p><p>"Shit, Seto! A little warning first!" yelped Jounouchi. </p><p>Despite his protest, Jounouchi still bucked his hips and tried to push further into Kaiba's mouth. The intrusion triggered his gag reflex, wetting the corners of his eyes. He kept cradling Jounouchi in his mouth, his nostrils flared as he tried to catch his breath. </p><p>"Sorry," grunted Jounouchi before he sank back into the sofa and eased the pressure on Kaiba's throat. He wove his fingers into Kaiba's hair to gently massage his scalp. </p><p>Relaxing, Kaiba hummed a non-committal noise around his fiancé's cock before he started to lick and suck, wringing more swearing and stuttering hips from Jounouchi. Unlike Jounouchi, Kaiba wasn't always eager to give head. He had to be in the right mood, and seeing Jounouchi in traditional formalwear and subsequently undressing him from it had indeed put him in such a mood. </p><p>For some reason, Jounouchi was also in a mood. Either he was swearing louder than usual, or it was the dressing room acoustics. The sound drove Kaiba to reach between his legs and rub his neglected erection. </p><p>"Seto, I'm gonna cum if you don't stop," panted Jounouchi as he rested both palms flat on Kaiba's shoulder to push him away. </p><p>Kaiba released him with a wet slurp, but not before tonguing his dripping slit for good measure. Jounouchi moaned and shuddered, but Kaiba's firm grip on the base of his cock kept his orgasm at bay. </p><p>Kaiba laughed raspily, "What's wrong, Katsuya? You don't usually have that much of a hair-trigger." He licked Jounouchi again for good measure, unbearably pleased by his reaction. </p><p>"Yeah, well, watching myself in the mirror as you sucked me off was unexpectedly hot." </p><p>Transferring one hand to Kaiba's cheek, Jounouchi nudged and encouraged him to glance over his shoulder. His reflection's eyes widened as he took in the mirrored image of himself kneeling between Jounouchi's legs. An electric thrill shot down his spine, igniting every nerve ending in his body. He watched Jounouchi stroke his hair and the shell of his ear through the reflection, and his heart rate doubled. </p><p>"Makes me wonder what it'd be like to watch myself fuck you," groaned Jounouchi. "I probably wouldn't last very long, though." </p><p>Something inside Kaiba snapped. </p><p>He clambered into his fiancé's lap and slid his tongue inside the filthy mouth that gave voice to wicked words that could rob him of his better sense. When they parted, he wove a hand into the slightly shaggy hair at the base of Jounouchi's skull and snarled, "Then fuck me, Katsuya. You know I don't abide by half-assed attempts." </p><p>Not needing further encouragement, Kaiba adjusted his position to impale himself on his fiancé's cock, but Jounouchi stopped him first. </p><p>"But we don't have any lube," protested Jounouchi. </p><p>"It's fine. I'm loose enough from this morning."</p><p>Yet he bit back a pained hiss when Jounouchi pressed a finger to his entrance. </p><p>His fiancé sighed. "Yeah, that's what I thought. I don't wanna hurt you, Seto." </p><p>"I can take a little pain." </p><p>"This isn't up for negotiation! Look, just give me a few seconds to rummage around and see if there's anything available," said Jounouchi. </p><p>Before Kaiba could stop him, Jounouchi unseated him and deposited him onto the couch. At least he kissed Kaiba before moving away to search through the stylist's gear. By the time Jounouchi returned with a tube of something, Kaiba had worked one spit-slick finger knuckle deep into himself. </p><p>"Dammit, Seto, I told you to wait a few seconds. But even that's too long for your stupid, impatient ass." Jounouchi growled, inserted himself between Kaiba's splayed limbs, and eased the digit out. </p><p>"Technically, that was almost two minutes," he corrected and sat up to peer at what Jounouchi had found. "Aloe vera?" </p><p>"It's a natural lube alternative. I read it online." </p><p>For a second, Kaiba considered asking what kind of sites his fiancé had been reading to pick up that factoid. At least, they could put that knowledge to good use. As Jounouchi uncapped the tube, Kaiba sat up and pulled him close, capturing Jounouchi's bottom lip between his teeth and nibbling at the tender flesh. Jounouchi cursed and squeezed an overabundance of gel onto his hand, while Kaiba laughed at his clumsy eagerness. His fiancé continued to be too easy to rile up.</p><p>Jounouchi's chilly, slippery finger now circling his entrance was in stark contrast to the scalding hand that gripped the back of Kaiba's head as his fiancé crushed their lips together. Kaiba opened his mouth, once again inviting Jounouchi inside. Jounouchi thrust his tongue in as his first finger pushed past the ring of muscle below. Gasping and panting, Kaiba embraced his fiancé closer, like he wanted to fuse them and never be apart again. Jounouchi's single blunt finger wiggled, diligently coating his insides with the gel.</p><p>"C'mon, Seto, loosen up, relax," muttered Jounouchi against his mouth. "Otherwise, we'll be here all night."</p><p>"I see nothing wrong with that. They can wait. I'm paying them plenty." Kaiba bit back a groan as the finger slipped entirely inside and as Jounouchi ground the heel of his hand against his sac.</p><p>"You know I love making a mess of you, but I can't wait much longer." Jounouchi planted a kiss to the corner of his mouth. "Shit, you were so hot in everything you wore today. I hated wearing a monkey suit, but you looked so good. Made me want to bend you over the nearest piece of furniture and take you."</p><p>Kaiba pushed down on Jounouchi's hand, fighting the whine clawing the inside of his throat. Thankfully, Jounouchi got the message and inserted another slick finger, scissoring and working him open with two thick fingers. They continued to kiss, open-mouthed and tongues intertwined. Each time they broke for air, Jounouchi murmured praises and stroked the nape of his neck, telling him how amazing and perfect he was and how he couldn't wait to feel Kaiba around his dick. By the time Jounouchi had three fingers in him, Kaiba felt light-headed and effervescent. </p><p>"Hurry up," demanded Kaiba. "I want you inside." </p><p>Jounouchi nodded and removed his hand before sitting back against the sofa. Quickly, Kaiba climbed over his fiancé and straddled his hips. He found the tube of aloe vera balanced precariously on the edge of a cushion and squeezed a dollop onto his palm before dropping it on the ground. He grasped Jounouchi's arousal and stroked it from root to head, causing his fiancé's head to fall against his shoulder. Hoping they'd alleviated Jounouchi's previous concerns, Kaiba slid forward, lined himself up, and sank onto his fiancé's cock. </p><p>They moaned in unison. </p><p>"Fuck," swore Jounouchi as he settled both hands on Kaiba's hips before needily bucking up into him. </p><p>Before moving, Kaiba planted both hands on the ostentatious trimming around the sofa's backrest, seeking the leverage necessary to ride Jounouchi's cock fast and hard. The slap of skin against skin and their hitched breaths filled the dressing room. Kaiba lost himself to the pleasure of Jounouchi filling and stretching him. Even after all these years together, the feeling still made his head spin. </p><p>A nip in the crook of his neck jolted Kaiba out of his bliss. He looked down at Jounouchi but found that his fiancé's gaze focused not on his face as usual. Not to mention, Jounouchi was unusually quiet save for the occasional groan. Jounouchi's dark eyes stared out over Kaiba's shoulder, watching something else intently.</p><p>That was when Kaiba remembered the mirror behind him. "Are you—" A particularly forceful thrust of Jounouchi's hips momentarily rendered him mute and threw him off balance. </p><p>Jounouchi's hands slid along his waist to take hold of a buttock in each one. Kaiba shivered when he felt them being pried apart. He clenched desperately against the cock inside him and swore it was getting bigger. </p><p>"Damn, Seto, it's like I'm splitting you in half." Jounouchi's heated words fanned across his collar, setting his skin everywhere on fire. </p><p>Transferring one hand from the sofa to Jounouchi's shoulder, Kaiba twisted sideways, trusting his fiancé to keep him from falling. It wasn't the most comfortable position, but he turned enough to catch their reflection in the mirror. Jounouchi's grip had exposed the part where they were most intimately connected. His fiancé gave a small experimental thrust, giving them both a view of his cock sliding deeper inside Kaiba. In response, Kaiba grinded down harder and took in every centimeter of Jounouchi's length until his balls nestled snug against Kaiba's ass. </p><p>The next time Kaiba rose on his knees, Jounouchi's strong grip prevented him from lowering himself back onto the cock. Seeing how his muscles fluttered and yearned to suck Jounouchi inside made Kaiba shudder uncontrollably. If not for Jounouchi's support, he would have fallen over. Instead, Jounouchi held him firm and rubbed the head of his cock against Kaiba's glistening entrance. As much as Kaiba wanted Jounouchi inside him again, he couldn't deny it was mesmerizing to watch themselves like this. </p><p>His fiancé kept teasing him, using the crown to spread Kaiba open for their viewing pleasure before pulling away. Kaiba's limbs trembled as he fought to keep himself upright and cognizant. </p><p>Twisting away from the mirror, he cupped Jounouchi's cheeks to demand the man's attention. He stretched forward and devoured his fiancé's mouth in a wet and obscene kiss. "Katsuya. Katsuya," he chanted in a plea. "I need you inside me. I need you to keep fucking me." </p><p>Kaiba shouted as Jounouchi drove into him in one vicious stroke. The sensation pierced all the way into his chest. Simultaneously, Jounouchi took Kaiba's neglected erection and started stroking, sending sparks shooting up his spine and setting off fireworks behind his eyelids.</p><p>"God, you're perfect, Seto. That's how I get to see you all the time. What a fucking amazing view, huh?"</p><p>"Shut up," groaned Kaiba as he clawed for purchase on Jounouchi's broad shoulders.</p><p>Jounouchi trailed a series of panting, open-mouthed kisses along his jaw before sucking on his earlobe. When he released the stinging flesh, he whispered, "Seems like a shame to keep that all to myself. Like you said before, we're getting married, and what's mine is also yours. What do you say, Seto? Think you can turn around for me?"</p><p>When Jounouchi let go of his aching cock, Kaiba let loose a low-pitched keen. "Katsuya, don't stop now."</p><p>"I won't. I just wanna share this with you, Seto. I want you to see just how much I love you," cooed his fiancé as he started to ease Kaiba off his cock. </p><p>Kaiba fought him for a second before relenting. Before he knew it, Jounouchi flipped him, so his sweat-slicked chest cradled his equally sticky back. His limbs continued to shake and quiver as Jounouchi slid home once more with an ironclad arm around Kaiba's waist to secure him in place. For the first several beats, Kaiba struggled to catch his breath, eyes fluttering shut. The feeling of Jounouchi entering him from behind, reaching so deep into him, always dazed him.</p><p>"Take a look," suggested Jounouchi. He readjusted his grip from holding Kaiba's stomach to bracing one of his legs to push his knee to his chest. His other hand returned to slowly pumping Kaiba's erection.</p><p>Kaiba didn't know what he expected to see when he pried his eyelids open again, but the image of himself unbearably flushed and seated in his fiancé's lap punched the air from his lungs like a direct hit in the gut. The splotchy red flowed from Kaiba's crimson face where his bangs were plastered limply across his sweaty forehead and falling into his dark blue eyes, down his marked neck to paint his heaving chest dark pink. It even spread into his lower half, to the dark, dripping head vanishing and reappearing between Jounouchi's stroking hand, across his splayed thighs to highlight the swollen pink lips embracing his fiancé's cock as it moved in and out of him. </p><p>He'd never seen anything more erotic or obscene in his entire life. He hardly recognized himself, but Jounouchi remained unforgettable with reverence and possessiveness warring to rule his bright-eyed expression. </p><p>"What'd I tell you? So fucking hot," Jounouchi moaned before sucking another bruise along Kaiba's shoulder. "You gotta agree because you just got super tight. We look damn good together like this." </p><p>Kaiba could only make a desperate noise of agreement. The inside of his head buzzed with white noise. It was impossible to think about or look at anything outside of how they moved together in the mirror. To tear his eyes away from the way Jounouchi's golden hair shone as its strands mixed with Kaiba's brown locks when he nuzzled Kaiba's cheek or nipped at his earlobe. How his pale skin stood in contrast to Jounouchi's darker complexion, which only emphasized how close they were currently bound together. How Jounouchi's broad, strong frame effortlessly enveloped Kaiba's long, lean body and limbs. </p><p>They were opposites in so many ways, but there were no better matches for either of them.</p><p>Blindly, he reached back and scrambled to find purchase in Jounouchi's hair. The motion only elongated his chest and neck in the reflection, making him appear even more wanton in Jounouchi's embrace. </p><p>"It's okay, Seto. I gotcha. Whatever you want, I'll get it for you," said Jounouchi fervently. "Anything."</p><p>Shame and lust wormed through Kaiba in a dangerous mixture, like setting fire to nitroglycerin. It was too easy to get swept away in Jounouchi's love and passion. At times, it felt like Jounouchi unraveled and remade him in the span of their lovemaking. What defense did Kaiba have against that kind of insidiousness? Or against how thoroughly Jounouchi had claimed his mind, body, and heart? </p><p>Kaiba felt no pain, only heat and pleasure that threatened to burn him to ashes. He was complete in only the way Jounouchi could make him at times like this. "Make love to me," he replied in barely above a whisper. His skin flushed even redder in the mirror at his words. "Give it all to me. Don't ever hold back."</p><p>Jounouchi released his erection to grip his chin and draw him into a sloppy kiss that Kaiba managed to watch in the mirror, tension coiling so tight in his core that he was ready to snap. "Always, Seto. I promise," his fiancé panted and caressed his jaw before returning to jerking his erection. </p><p>Kaiba moaned and melted into Jounouchi's arms. Their current position didn't provide enough leverage for Kaiba to do anything more than wiggle and pant. Not that Jounouchi seemed to take issue. His fiancé gripped him hard, almost immobilizing Kaiba as he pistoned into his limp body over again and again. </p><p>Their eyes met through the mirror, both hooded with pleasure. Together, their gazes dropped to where they were connected and watched as Kaiba continued to greedily swallow Jounouchi's cock. A lump lodged in Kaiba's throat. He was too full to say or demand anything further, so complete with Jounouchi's heady praises and his love and his thick cock. </p><p>"Such a pretty little hole. I love every part of you because you're the love of my life, but this?" Jounouchi narrated hotly against his skin as the hand cradling Kaiba's glut stretched over to pet the stretch of skin and muscle where they were joined as one. "This part of you drives me absolutely nuts."</p><p>Kaiba loudly keened and clamped around Jounouchi like a vice. His only regret was that Jounouchi's hand now somewhat obstructed the view of him plundering Kaiba's ass. A shiny glint caught his attention, though, as Jounouchi continued to tease his entrance—the platinum engagement ring he'd given to his fiancé. </p><p>Kaiba's heart felt ready to explode. </p><p>"Shit. How do you stay so tight even when I do my best to fuck you open day and night?" Jounouchi moaned. </p><p>He shifted, and his next thrust struck Kaiba's prostate. They groaned and shook as one, caught in a feedback loop of bliss—Kaiba rhythmically squeezing around Jounouchi's cock, which drove ever harder and faster into the tight passage. Jounouchi had reached the point where he was beyond words, devolving into a familiar pattern of grunts and ragged breathing whenever he neared his climax. Kaiba worked his inner muscles, contracting and loosening them in turn, as he ascended his own peak of ecstasy. </p><p>"Seto," groaned Jounouchi, slamming Kaiba down on his throbbing cock one final time before spilling his release into his fiancé. </p><p>Kaiba convulsed. Even as Jounouchi held his firm to his lap, Kaiba tried to fuck himself on the pulsing cock, desperate to milk every possible drop. His fiancé's hot seed never failed to trigger a hunger he couldn't seem to satisfy. It always left him wanting more. </p><p>"Katsuya, please," he begged, still wiggling in Jounouchi's lap in the vain hope for more.</p><p>Jounouchi shushed him and lifted him like he weighed nothing. Kaiba tried to hold Jounouchi inside to no avail. In the mirror, Jounouchi's cock slipped out of his hungry ass with trails of clear gel and semen dripping down the length. Jounouchi hooked a finger into either side of his entrance and spread him wide until they could both see the mess inside.</p><p>"Stop it, you sick pervert," Kaiba berated breathlessly. His head spun from his vulnerable position, but Jounouchi's hold was impossible to break in his current state. One finger dipped inside and rubbed his sensitive rim. His entire body seized as if he'd been electrocuted, causing more of Jounouchi's mess to dribble out of him and splatter on Jounouchi's thigh or the sofa underneath. His cock drooled more precum that pooled onto his stomach, and Jounouchi didn't stop him when he started to stroke himself. </p><p>Jounouchi nuzzled him affectionately. "Don't be like that. I said I was gonna show you what a gorgeous mess you can be. If anyone here's a pervert, it's you, Seto. Look at how full you are. Yet every time I fill you like this, you immediately demand more. Do you know how much it takes outta me<em>—"</em> He plunged three fingers, including the one with his engagement ring, back into Kaiba's twitching hole. "—to keep up with you?"</p><p>Kaiba bit his tongue until he tasted iron. He refused to take his fiancé's bait. Speeding up his hand, he clawed his way toward his delayed orgasm. The riveting image of Jounouchi stretching and scraping his hollowed inside brought him to and kept him on the edge. Yet despite his best efforts, he couldn't quite reach his climax. He hung on the precipice as electrified as a live wire. </p><p>"You wanna cum, Seto?" </p><p>He nodded mutely with tears collecting in the corners of his eyes. If he didn't come soon, he might blackout from frustration. </p><p>"Don't worry. I'll make you feel good. Let me help you feel good." </p><p>Jounouchi removed his fingers, eliciting a mewl of protest from Kaiba, and rearranged their bodies along the length of the sofa. Hefting one of Kaiba's shaking legs over his shoulder and pushing the other one over the sofa's edge, Jounouchi settled between them with a smoldering grin. Kaiba let the limb dangle limply but grabbed what he could of Jounouchi's hair. These were the few times when he'd missed Jounouchi's old shaggy hairstyle from years ago. He pulled his fiancé's face toward his cock, and Jounouchi obeyed with that extraordinary eagerness to please. </p><p>Glancing sideways, Kaiba fixed his attention on the mirror and watched Jounouchi lazily lick up and down his shaft. Spreading his legs wider offered a tantalizing glimpse of Jounouchi plunging his fingers back into him. Jounouchi's wrist twitched in a telltale way before Kaiba felt him crook his fingers to rub at his prostate. </p><p>"Katsuya!" Kaiba fisted his hand tighter in Jounouchi's hair. "Please. I need— I need—" </p><p>Jounouchi's scorching breath washed over his throbbing cock, causing him to twitch and pant. "Come for me. I wanna know how good I make you feel."</p><p>He tore his gaze away from their reflection to look into his fiancé's face where his dark brown eyes shone with hunger and adoration. </p><p>Jounouchi sucked his glans before continuing, "I'll always take care of you, Seto. I promise. For the rest of your damn life. Tell me what you need." </p><p>Jounouchi was a man of his words. If his fiancé said it, he'd do everything in his power, including up to nearly killing himself, to keep his promises. </p><p>"Your mouth. Suck me. I'm—" </p><p>Before he could finish his sentence, Jounouchi swallowed him deep and sucked in time with his  assault on his prostate. The stars dancing in Kaiba's vision burst into supernovas as he emptied himself down his fiancé's throat. Humming in satisfaction, Jounouchi drank him greedily. He collapsed on the sofa in a boneless heap, helpless to do anything but mewl and tremble as Jounouchi kept fingering and drained him dry. </p><p>When Jounouchi released his cock with a wet pop, Kaiba nearly sobbed in relief. Finally, as his fiancé sat up and stretched to pepper kisses along his sternum, Jounouchi eased the fingers, which had been buried deep inside Kaiba and lightly caressed his prostate, out in a languid slide that squelched obscenely. Unable to help himself, he whined as he felt every empty bit of space Jounouchi had carved out inside him. </p><p>"Katsuya, I love you," he cried, long emptied of lies and old denials yet filled to the brim with a flame burning in his chest. </p><p>"I love you too, now and always." </p><p>With a gentle kiss to his overheated cheek, Jounouchi enveloped him with his steadfast arms, breathing quiet promises of forever and words of love into his ear. It was difficult to tell if he laid there for minutes or hours while his heart rate returned to a resting rate. Kaiba groaned and curled deeper into Jounouchi's comfortable embrace. </p><p>Jounouchi reached up and stroked his cheek. "Finally ready to rejoin the rest of us on earth?" he asked good-naturedly. </p><p>Kaiba surged forward and claimed his fiancé's mouth in a hard kiss. A pleased noise rumbled out of Jounouchi's chest before he tightened his embrace. For several moments, they kissed and conducted an intimate conversation entirely in sighs and wordless noises of affection. </p><p>It'd be too easy to cuddle and fall asleep here. Now Kaiba regretted not waiting until they had gotten home. If they were back in their bed, he wouldn't have to move until the next morning. </p><p>Reluctantly, he drew away and tried to stifle a jaw-cracking yawn. He failed, however. "We should return the room."</p><p>Slowly because Kaiba couldn't move as quickly as earlier, they cleaned up and dressed in their clothing. Jounouchi made several attempts to wipe down the sofa and mostly succeeded. Not that it mattered because Kaiba had already made plans to tell the park ops to replace the piece of furniture with something equivalent as soon as possible. </p><p>When Jounouchi also pocketed the tube of aloe vera that he'd retrieved off the floor, Kaiba arched an eyebrow and asked, "Really?"</p><p>His fiancé shrugged before flashing a cocky grin. "I left her a note and some money for it. It never hurts to have more lube around our place."</p><p>Kaiba shook his head and gingerly made his way toward the door. Jounouchi met him there and threaded an arm around his waist. Kaiba mostly felt the wide smile against his temple when his fiancé spoke against his temple, "You're still looking a bit shaky on your feet, Seto. Sure you don't need me to bridal carry you out to the car?"</p><p>Kaiba elbowed his fiancé in the ribs and wiggled out of his loose embrace. "Don't you even think about it." He threw open the door and swept into the hallway. Thankfully, there was no one around given the late hour. </p><p>"Spousal abuse!" exclaimed Jounouchi as he raced to catch up with his long strides.</p><p>"We're not married yet."</p><p>"Yeah, but soon enough."</p><p>Not fighting the smile crawling across his lips, Kaiba fished his phone out to message Saitou and Isono to tell them that they were now leaving. They would take care of the rest. Right now, all Kaiba cared about was going home and enjoying what remained of the evening with his overly affectionate fiancé nipping at his heels.</p><p>-x-x-x-</p><p>The collection of photos they took arrived at Kaiba's office two weeks later. They came pre-arranged inside a leather-bound photo album with golden filigree. They must have taken hundreds of photos, but the staff and probably Saitou had chosen and touched up the ones that came out best. He'd only peeked inside briefly before stowing it into his suitcase to take home to show Jounouchi. </p><p>As it turned out, there was already an identical album sent to the penthouse, which he came home to his fiancé perusing. </p><p>"Welcome home, Seto." Jounouchi didn't move from his place on the living room couch, simply craning his head toward Kaiba.</p><p>As Kaiba passed his fiancé, he leaned forward and pressed an affectionate kiss to his forehead before muttering, "I'm home."</p><p>Beaming, Jounouchi caught his collar and maneuvered him into a proper welcome home kiss. Afterward, Kaiba pressed his forehead to Jounouchi's, enjoying the moment until his back started to protest. He straightened and went to hang his suit jacket properly before rejoining Jounouchi in the living room. Settling next to his fiancé, he peered at the album balanced across Jounouchi's knees. The page to which it was open mostly contained photos from the KaibaLand shoot. They were incredibly photogenic in their complementing montsuki kimonos. Harada would no doubt push to showcase this particular set of images.</p><p>Jounouchi pressed close before flipping a new page full of photos from that morning at the public park. "Okay, I gotta admit. These are all really good."</p><p>"They better be. I refuse to have suffered for anything less than perfection," grumbled Kaiba.</p><p>Jounouchi rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah, what a burden on you to spend a day taking photos."</p><p>In retaliation, he pinched Jounouchi's forearm, earning an annoyed glare. But when his fiancé didn't move away, he threaded an arm across his shoulder.</p><p>"Anyway," declared Jounouchi emphatically even as he relaxed against Kaiba's side. "We should pick a few and frame them around the house. Maybe we can put some in your office too."</p><p>Kaiba opened his mouth to protest but stopped short when Jounouchi turned the page again. Adhered to the center of the page was a candid shot taken during the dinner break before the rest of the KaibaLand photoshoot: Jounouchi and he huddled together on the balcony as the sun set in the background in a sea of vibrant oranges and reds that burnished both of their hairs. Most importantly, the photo captured their faces in profile, turned toward one another as they conversed, each wearing a soft and smitten expression solely meant for the other. It should have been intrusive, but Kaiba was too struck by, well, how in love they appeared.</p><p>He met Jounouchi's soft gaze, and his heart skipped a beat.</p><p>No, not 'appeared.' The photo showed how much in love they were.</p><p>"Yeah, this one's definitely a keeper," announced Jounouchi as he peeled it out of the plastic and closed the album. Carefully, he set both the book and the photo on the coffee table before pivoting fully toward Kaiba and drawing him into a warm, loving kiss.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Yeah, that's right. I updated the chapter count on this fic. I'm gonna do my best to bring this one to an end sooner rather than later. Turns out I'm not actually interested in writing about the minutiae of wedding planning lol.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Waiting...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>For Jounouchi, waiting will always be one of the hardest things to do in life. </p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tournaments had and would continue to be Jounouchi's favorite part of his job. Granted, the traveling to and fro didn't appeal to him as much as it used to, but that was because he had a fiancé and, soon, a husband, waiting at home. </p><p>There was no telling the half-life of a duelist's career. Unlike other professional sports or even e-sports, there wasn't an expected retirement age for duelists. Much of it would rest on his continued ability to win tournaments and cultivate a fanbase, but there were still many things outside his control. Despite that, Jounouchi was determined to make the most of it while it lasted.</p><p>This week saw him flying out to a Pan-Asian tournament hosted thankfully close to home. Jounouchi had been to Osaka several times, mostly for promos and fan events. The three-day-long competition drew duelists from all the Eastern hemisphere, so Jounouchi saw many of the friends and casual acquaintances he'd made over the years. He had been to Osaka several times, mostly for promos and fan events, but he adored the city's foodie scenes. </p><p>It was too bad Yuugi couldn't make this one, but his friend had been steadily cutting back on playing Duel Monsters as he focused more and more on his game development career. That didn't stop Jounouchi from missing his best friend's company or his fiancé, who had similarly taken steps back from the pro scene in recent years. </p><p>This year, he placed runner-up behind a powerhouse duelist from Vietnam. Still an improvement from his ranking in the top five last year. There was always next year.</p><p>To his delight, though, a hobby league tournament started up at a nearby venue right after his tournament ended. Between that and the chance to hang out with familiar faces, he extended his stay in Osaka by two days. Kaiba, thankfully, didn't mind the delay, busy as he was with the tech expo. His fiancé even sent him a congratulatory bouquet, along with a card that invited Jounouchi to join him in Tokyo as soon as he was finished. They would extend their reservation in the city when Jounouchi did and make it a long weekend to celebrate both their recent hard work.</p><p>It never ceased to amaze Jounouchi that Kaiba tried to spoil him to this day. It was almost enough to make him regret not flying to Kaiba's side immediately.</p><p>Jounouchi loved wandering through the hobby league competitions when he had spare time as it brought him into contact with a new generation of aspiring pro-duelists. He loved chatting and talking shop with them, and signing the occasional request for an autograph always gave a nice ego boost. So far, he'd had a pretty good track record of identifying the ones most likely to break into the pro league.  </p><p>When his phone rang, he excused himself from his conversation with a young college student from Hiroshima. He took one look at the caller ID and frowned. </p><p>Why was Isono calling him? </p><p>Jounouchi answered the call. "Hello?"</p><p>Nothing but ambient noise reached his ears for the first few seconds. Then, he picked up on an almost labored breath coming from the other end. His frown dragged the corner of his mouth further. </p><p>He tried again. "Hello? Isono?" </p><p>"Jounouchi-san," started Isono. "Please remain calm." </p><p>The man's grave tone set him on edge. From the other end of the line, sirens now blared, and people shouted, their words indistinguishable save for the clear notes of panic. </p><p>Back at the hobby league, someone on the far side of the room shouted, followed by a cacophony of phones chirping and growing in volume. Jounouchi's own phone sounded a new notification while still pressed to his ear. As dread gripped Jounouchi's heart and lungs, he slowly picked up on how other people were looking his way now, glancing up from their screens to stare at him. They all were. Staring at him with a mix of horror and sadness and shock and—</p><p>He gripped his phone tighter. He didn't pull it away to check his notifications. "What is it? What's wrong?" </p><p>"There was an incident at the expo," continued Isono, sounding impossibly calm and even-toned. </p><p>Jounouchi's heart dropped into the pit of his stomach before plummeting farther into his feet. </p><p>"Seto-sama's been shot."</p><p>The world stopped alongside his shattered heart. When it restarted, bathed in confusion and pain, Jounouchi found him halfway to the nearest exit. His body moved on autopilot, shoving through the crowds to— To what? To leave? Yes, leave. He needed to leave and go to his fiancé ASAP. </p><p>Tears sprang to his eyes as he choked out his next question. "Seto, is he okay? Is he alri—" </p><p>"He's in critical condition and being rushed to Todai Hospital as we speak." </p><p>In a hallway outside of the main convention hall, he collapsed against a wall and swallowed a pained but relieved sob. Jounouchi had so many questions. What had happened? Had the culprit been caught? But he had the answer to the most important one. Kaiba was alive. </p><p>For now. </p><p>"I need to be there," he said, unable to hold his tears at bay any more. </p><p>"Of course, Jounouchi-san. Someone is working on your travel arrangements as we speak. I've already sent a car to your hotel—" </p><p>Jounouchi pushed off the wall and broke into a run. He could barely make out any of the people throwing themselves out of his path through his watery vision. His hotel was only three blocks away. He could make it. </p><p>"I'm on my way. Tell whoever it is not to leave without me!"</p><p>"He'll wait. Please be careful. We don't know if this is an isolated incident or if others will be targeted as well. If anything happens to you, Seto-sama will—" </p><p>"Isono! Your first priority is Seto. What about Mokuba? Is he okay?" </p><p>"Fuguta has informed Mokuba-sama. He will also be immediately flying back from Hong Kong." </p><p>Right, Mokuba was doing business in Hong Kong and Guangzhou this month. How long would it take him to get back to Japan? Four hours? Five? Jounouchi couldn't remember.</p><p>"Just keep an eye on Seto. I'll be there as soon as I can. Tell him to wait for me."</p><p>
  <em>Please wait.</em>
</p><p>"I will, Jounouchi-san," promised Isono with a shaky exhale. "Have a safe trip." </p><p>They hung up. </p><p>With a burst of speed, Jounouchi rocketed out of the convention center onto the streets of Osaka. It took him several moments, too many, to reorient himself in the direction of his hotel.</p><p><em>Please be okay</em>, he prayed to any and every god that might listen. <em>Please let Seto be okay. </em></p><p>-x-x-x-</p><p>The man waiting at Jounouchi's hotel wasn't anyone he recognized. He didn't look like KC's usual security staff, but he'd answered Jounouchi's questions correctly—a cryptic set of seeming nonsense to the casual observer that Isono forced him to memorize a while ago. As he climbed into the backseat, he'd glimpsed a holstered gun under the man's jacket. </p><p>Isono wasn't taking any chances. </p><p>Jounouchi didn't bother retrieving his luggage, so he was taken straight from the sidewalk outside his hotel to a private airfield and finally onto a private charter jet bound for Tokyo. </p><p>His phone never stopped ringing the entire trip. Everyone was calling: Yuugi, Anzu, Honda, Bakura, his manager, Shizuka, and even Erika. All the names blurred together as he continually dismissed every call that didn't come from either Isono or Mokuba.</p><p>Again and again, his phone chimed to alert him to new voicemails or new LINE messages or Insta DMs. He looked at none of them.</p><p>Jounouchi spent the hour-long flight alternately staring blankly out the window and choking back sobs. Every time Isono sent me a new progress report, Jounouchi thought his heart might break anew. </p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
  <em>Seto-sama's in surgery. Will keep you updated. </em>
</p>
  <p>
  <em>Fuguta will receive you at Haneda. </em>
</p>
  <p>
  <em>Surgery is still on-going. No word yet on the shooter. </em>
</p>
  <p>
  <em>Mokuba-sama's flight has taken off. ETA 4 hours.  </em>
</p>
</blockquote><p>Jounouchi managed two paragraphs into an online article about the shooting before he lost his cool and chucked his phone down the aisle, only to immediately panic over his stupid action. He retrieved his phone, clutched it to his chest like a small child would a stuffed animal, and curled into his seat as time slipped by in a blur. </p><p>Tokyo welcomed him with gray skies and miserable rain. </p><p>As promised, Fuguta was waiting when he disembarked from the plane. The bodyguard ushered him into a town car idling right on the tarmac, and they were soon flying down the highway toward Ueno as fast as traffic would allow.</p><p>Between the holier-than-thou doctors, the overbearing nurses, and the sickening sterile smell, Jounouchi never liked hospitals. When necessary, he suffered through them, like visiting Shizuka after her surgery or when Yuugi's grandfather suffered a bad fall several years ago. Todai felt less like a hospital than a labyrinth. Jounouchi would have gotten hopelessly lost if not for Fuguta. After securing his visitor card, Fuguta guided him through several floors and down countless halls to the waiting area outside Kaiba's operating room. </p><p>As soon as he spotted Isono pacing the hall, Jounouchi dodged around Fuguta and raced toward Kaiba's trusted aide. "Isono! What's happening?" </p><p>Isono spun toward him, and Jounouchi froze at the sight of him. In all the years he'd known Isono, he had never seen the man with a hair out of place or not wearing his customary dark suit. Right now, Isono wore no sunglasses or a suit jacket. His usually neatly pressed shirt was rumpled and, most importantly, splattered with a familiar muddy red. </p><p>Blood. That was dried blood. </p><p>Jounouchi's vision darkened and tunnel-focused on a colossal stain that soaked through most of Isono's right sleeve, all the way up to his elbow. </p><p>If Isono hadn't been treated for injuries, then the blood must belong to—</p><p>"Jounouchi-san!" Someone cried before a hand gripped his shoulder to steady him. "Breathe. Do you hear me? Take slow, deep breaths."</p><p>Breathe? How could he breathe when he forgot how to use his lungs? When his heart pounded so hard and fast that it felt like it was trying to escape his rib cage? When his entire world was dissolving into white noise and indistinguishable shapes and muddy colors? </p><p>He grappled for an anchor. Stiff fabric met his fingertips, and he clung to it and the trembling limb beneath for dear life. He was drowning. Jounouchi had nearly drowned in Domino Bay once before, and this moment felt almost exactly like that. His legs gave way, and he sank so deep into the sensation he was sure he was a goner this time. </p><p>"Get a doctor!"</p><p>-x-x-x-</p><p>Wincing, Jounouchi slammed his eyes shut and whipped his head away from the blinding penlight with a hiss. His head pounded worse than that time he went hard-drinking with the gang after he'd turned twenty. This felt like the hangover to end all hangovers, and he hadn't even touched a drop of alcohol. </p><p>"What's wrong with him, doctor?" worried Isono as he wrung his hands nearby. </p><p>Flicking off the penlight and pocketing it, the doctor harrumphed and rose to his feet. He loomed over Jounouchi collapsed on the ward bench. "Based on the symptoms you described, it was most likely a panic attack."</p><p>"Are you sure it's not something else?" Isono asked insistently. "Poisoning? Or maybe something neurological?" </p><p>The doctor shot the bodyguard a baleful look before replying, "I'm sure. He's hardly the first person to have a panic attack at the sight of blood."</p><p>Jounouchi’s pride stung at the conclusion. He wasn't some weak-stomach coward. Back in the day, he'd spilled plenty of other’s blood and bled plenty of his own. Yet when he looked at Isono's blood-soaked sleeve, he broke into a cold sweat anew. He buried his face in his hands to stop his breath from hitching again. </p><p>Isono and the doctor spoke for a while longer, most of which flew over Jounouchi's foggy head. All he could make out was the sound of Isono's continually worried tone matched against the doctor's casual and biting dismissals of any concerns. He tried to concentrate but couldn't bear to even glance at the bodyguard. Nor could he get the mental image of the bloodstains out of his head. Even the inside of his eyelids seemed painted with the rusty color of dried blood. He couldn't stop thinking about how much Kaiba must have lost when he was shot. Too much, probably. </p><p>He forced himself to take slow and steady breaths. He'd be of no use to his fiancé if he fell to pieces. He'd lost his soul and nearly been killed a handful of times. And he'd gotten through all that just fine. </p><p>So why did this feel a thousand times worse than all those combined? </p><p>Because he hadn't been there for Kaiba. He should have flown into Tokyo yesterday to meet up with his fiancé at his conference. Maybe if Jounouchi had been there, he could have stopped this. If he'd been here in Tokyo like they originally planned, he could have protected his fiancé.</p><p>Those thoughts chased him in circles for god knows how long as the rest of the world faded into the background. None of the arguments between Isono and the doctor, the occasional pages coming through the hospital PA, or the whispered conversations between the two bodyguards penetrated the thick fog around Jounouchi. At some point, Isono asked him a question—the content of which eluded Jounouchi, but he must have given a relevant answer because the man soon left him alone.</p><p>Glancing up as he finally came back to himself, he startled to find himself alone with Fuguta. The man had been protecting Kaiba for almost as long as Isono, but he was even more taciturn. "Where's Isono?" </p><p>"He's procuring a change in clothes," answered Fuguta in a deep tenor. </p><p>It was then he noticed that Fuguta no longer wore his suit jacket. He'd probably lent it to Isono to cover up the bloodstains. The heat of shame curled in Jounouchi's stomach and licked at his lungs. Isono was a professional, and the only reason he would have stepped away on duty like that was because his appearance had unsettled Jounouchi.</p><p>The weakness made Jounouchi want to scream. Instead, he licked his parched lips before asking, "Were you also there?" </p><p>Fuguta nodded. "I regret not being able to prevent this tragedy."</p><p>Jounouchi's temples pulsed. "What the hell happened?" </p><p>Fuguta stared at him for several long beats, his eyes inscrutable behind his sunglasses, before pushing off the wall to approach him. “We’re not sure about the whole picture. The rest of the security team is cooperating with the Tokyo MPD to find out more. It happened out on the show floor. Seto-sama was speaking with a representative at the Samsung booth. The assailant looked like any other person perusing the show floor.” Fuguta’s lips then thinned and pursed. “We didn’t realize there was anything suspicious until after he took several shots. The representative that Seto-sama was speaking to was also hit.”</p><p>“Are they okay?” Jounouchi’s stomach churned wildly.</p><p>The lack of an immediate response told Jounouchi everything. “No, he passed en route to the hospital.”</p><p>He swallowed a whimper. That could have been Kaiba. Kaiba could have died in the back of an ambulance or even at the scene. He could still die on the operating table before Jounouchi ever got to say “I love you” again.</p><p>“They still haven’t caught the bastard, have they?” he asked as he forced himself to focus on something else before he invited another panic attack.</p><p>“Unfortunately, no. The floor descended into pandemonium after the gunshots. There was panic everywhere, and the team was more concerned with protecting Seto-sama from further harm. Forgive us, Jounou—”</p><p>“Stop! Don’t. I’m not looking to blame anyone except for the bastard that did this. I’m not your boss. You don’t have to—” Jounouchi couldn’t continue anymore. He buried his face in his hands and furiously blinked back a fresh wave of tears.</p><p>Fuguta fell silent. If there was something Jounouchi could depend on, it was for Kaiba’s security guys to read the room. Like second nature, they always knew when to make themselves scarce or intervene when the paparazzi became too aggressive. They were good at their jobs, but they weren’t superhuman. Despite Kaiba’s occasional paranoia, it had been many years since someone last made an attempt on his life.</p><p>No one but the shooter was to blame for this mess. And yet, Jounouchi couldn’t stop thinking about the counterfactual and inventing all sorts of wild what-ifs that might have prevented today’s event.</p><p>“Please let me know if there’s anything I can do for you, Jounouchi-san,” said Fuguta almost gently.</p><p>“See if there’s any news about the surgery?” Jounouchi choked out.</p><p>“I really should stay with you,” protested Fuguta with a deep full-faced frown.</p><p>“I’ll be fine. I can take care of myself,” insisted Jounouchi.</p><p>“Jounouchi-san, you can't be left alone after today's events. Security protocols dictate that an armed guard remains at your side should an attempt be made on Seto-sama's life. These are Seto-sama's orders—”</p><p>All at once, it became too much again. The reminder that his fiancé had fucking protocols in place should he get shot. How utterly and completely useless and powerless Jounouchi was in the current situation. How they were trying to "handle" him and his moods when the only person he'd ever let do that was lying on an operating table.</p><p>"Leave me alone!" he snapped and buried his face in his hands.</p><p>Fuguta fell quiet. The silence pulsed with a heavy, syncopated rhythm. Ba-thump ba-thump ba-thump. Again and again, before Jounouchi realized that was his heartbeat. He knew that the bodyguard wouldn't actually leave him. Too professional and too loyal to Kaiba to obey Jounouchi, but at least he'd allow him the illusion that he was alone with his grief.</p><p>Unwittingly, Jounouchi's thoughts gravitated toward the wills, living and otherwise, stashed in Kaiba's home office. Tremors wracked his body, and he jerked his head upward in time to see a dark blur crouched in his watery line of vision. For a moment, out of pure habit, Jounouchi thought it to be his fiancé, decked out in his usual black turtleneck and pants.</p><p>But it was Isono, sans sunglasses with a deep furrow between his brows and wearing a black t-shirt under Fuguta's borrowed blazer. Even after he'd changed, the smell of iron still teased Jounouchi's nose.</p><p>Isono had known Kaiba longer than him. Hell, outside of Mokuba, no one else had remained at Kaiba's side for as long as this man had. Nowhere was that more evident than the lines and wrinkles in Isono's face.</p><p>He looked so tired.</p><p>And scared like Jounouchi had never seen.</p><p>"Jounouchi-san," Isono croaked. "You're not alone. Just as Seto-sama's not alone because we're here with him. We are here for you. Whatever you want—whatever you need, we will do everything we can."</p><p>The words didn't necessarily calm Jounouchi, but they steadied him in a way much like how Isono had caught him earlier. Isono and Fuguta both cared about Kaiba's well-being. Probably felt immeasurable guilt for failing to prevent this tragedy. They were Jounouchi's allies—his shipmates on this treacherous journey.</p><p>"Thank you," he whispered and barely managed to stop himself from hugging the bodyguard.</p><p>Isono forced a weak smile in response. He must have understood.</p><p>-x-x-x-</p><p>They settled into a holding pattern—anxious pacing, Jounouchi sporadically checking his phone before he was reminded how little patience and how little he could stomach of the overactive press speculation, jumping at the first sign of hospital staff mobilizing, Isono regularly stepping away to communicate with the rest of the team or the police. </p><p>Isono tried to ply him with coffee and food, but Jounouchi refused everything because he wasn't sure he could keep any of it down. They were trapped in a stalemate in every possible way.</p><p>According to the clock, almost two interminable hours passed that way. Two heart-rending hours of Kaiba in surgery with zero communication from the hospital staff as Jounouchi fidgeted with his engagement ring for comfort.</p><p>He hadn't even reacted when a doctor, a middle-aged man with neat gray hair and dressed in surgery scrubs, appeared in the waiting area. The doctor zeroed in on the bodyguards first, approaching with his head high and straight-backed. "Are you Kaiba-san's people?"</p><p>Snapping out of his stupor, Jounouchi jumped to his feet and rushed the doctor. "Is Seto okay? How's he doing?"</p><p>Disdain curled the edge of the doctor's lips. He wrinkled his nose at Jounouchi like he was something unpleasant before addressing Isono again. "My name is Goto, and I'm the surgeon that operated on Kaiba-san. He's being moved to a patient room as we speak. Of course, we’ll be monitoring him closely to ensure there are no complications, but I am confident he will make a successful recovery."</p><p>Jounouchi balled his hands into fists and snarled, "I want to see Seto. Now."</p><p>Goto leveled an unimpressed stare at him. "Please refrain from shouting. This is a hospital, not one of your silly game shows. Are you Kaiba-san's family?" the doctor asked.</p><p>So the surgeon recognized him on some level. He merely chose to be an asshole. Jounouchi bit his tongue to keep from cursing out the man. </p><p>"I'm his fiancé!"</p><p>"So legally, no," retorted Goto with a sneer. "My patient requires rest at this time. He doesn't need unrelated nobodies impeding his recovery."</p><p>Jounouchi drew his arm back, prepared to plant his fist in the smug asshole's face when Isono stepped in front of him.</p><p>"Goto-sensei, I need to discuss Seto-sama's security arrangement with you. As you well know, my employer's here because an attempt was made on his life, and the culprit is still at large," barked Isono. The steel in his voice brooked no argument. Then in a less hostile tone, he spoke to Jounouchi, "Please call Mokuba-sama. He'll want to know that his brother is out of surgery. And he'll want to hear it from his soon-to-be brother-in-law."</p><p>The doctor snorted derisively.</p><p>"Jounouchi-san, please," Isono pleaded.</p><p>He shot another glare at the doctor before moving to the other side of the waiting area. Fuguta trailed behind at a respectful distance, almost enough to give the illusion of privacy when Jounouchi dialed Mokuba's number. Intellectually, he understood why Isono had stopped him. Because if he had punched the insufferable doctor, Jounouchi would probably get kicked off the premises until Mokuba could arrive and work his magic, but the younger Kaiba was still another hour or more out on his flight.</p><p>"Jou-nii!" Mokuba answered the call with a high note of panic in his voice. "Is everything alright with Nii-sama?"</p><p>Jounouchi inhaled a sharp breath. "Seto's out of surgery. He's stable."</p><p>Mokuba sighed audibly on the other end. "Oh, that's good. That's probably the best we can hope for right now. Please keep an eye on my brother until I can get there."</p><p>"I can't," choked Jounouchi, blinking back a sudden onslaught of tears. "The doctor won't let me see him. Says—says I'm not family."</p><p>"What the hell? Not family? Bullshit, you're his fiancé!" Mokuba roared.</p><p>Choking down the baseball-sized lump of rage, Jounouchi wiped his eyes furiously before replying, "I dunno if the asshole's being bigoted or plain power-tripping, but he's not letting me see your brother. Isono's talking to him about security now, and he's probably trying to convince him otherwise. But I'm not sure it'll work, Mokuba."</p><p>"Unacceptable," snarled Mokuba, sounding every syllable so like his brother that Jounouchi almost broke down. "He can't do that to you. They can't do that to you. Nii-sama will have all their heads. Hell, I'll take them first."</p><p>"You're almost here, right?"</p><p>Jounouchi didn't think the doctor would try to keep Mokuba out. It stung, but Jounouchi wouldn't say he'd never been treated like this before. Plenty of people dismissed his long-term relationship with his fiancé for one reason or another. But they couldn't do that to Mokuba. Everyone knew Mokuba was a Kaiba. At least then, Kaiba wouldn't be alone. Wouldn't have to wake up alone.</p><p>"Call Saeki-san," Mokuba ordered.</p><p>"Saeki?"</p><p>"The lawyer. Nii-sama's lawyer who recently worked with him for his latest will. I know Nii-sama's already shown you the documents. I'll send you her number as soon as we get off this call."</p><p>"Wait, Mokuba. Don't—" He cut himself off, ashamed of his insecurity brought to the forefront by the doctor's treatment.</p><p>Mokuba softened his tone in understanding. "Call Saeki-san and tell her what's happening. She'll know what to do. She'll probably work even faster than I will."</p><p>"What are you gonna do?"</p><p>The hard edge returned to Mokuba's voice. "Me? I'm going to register my displeasure with the hospital director."</p><p>Jounouchi barked a short, breathy laugh. Displeasure? What a fucking euphemism. Mokuba may be known as the "nicer" Kaiba, but he could every bit as lethal and vindictive as his older brother when given the right incentive. This sounded like one such case. They said their goodbyes, and almost as soon as they hung up, Mokuba had forwarded him the lawyer's contact information.</p><p>Before he could question himself, he dialed the firm's number. Jounouchi expected to have to get through the receptionist or some other support staff first, so he fumbled when a stern voice picked up and said, "Saeki."</p><p>"Saeki-san-san, uh, you don't know me, but I'm Jounouchi Katsuya, and I need your help. You helped Seto, sorry, Kaiba Seto, my fiancé recently with his will and—"</p><p>"Take a breath, Jounouchi-san. I'm well aware of who you are. Start from the beginning, I can't help you if you don't explain the situation." While not comforting per se, the absolute command and no-nonsense in Saeki's tone was hard to argue against.</p><p>Jounouchi had to start from the very beginning. This was the first she'd heard about the shooting. He was a mess. He knew he was one—jumping from one event to the next only to double-back when he realized he'd miss some crucial detail. But she made no comment on his mental state, listening save for the occasional click-clack of a keyboard or the shuffling of some paper.</p><p>"The doctor won't let me see him," he spat. "Says I'm not family enough."</p><p>No immediate response. Had she tuned him out?</p><p>"In the eyes of the law, he’s technically not wrong, but we're hardly going to let that stop us," she said flatly.</p><p>He glanced back to where Isono still appeared to be arguing with the doctor. "No. So, you'll help me, right?" </p><p>"Of course, Kaiba-san retains my services for his immediate family. You are included on that list," she responded promptly and without hesitation. "First thing first, we can use the fact that Kaiba-san gave you power of attorney to place pressure on the hospital board. Your legal status as a family member notwithstanding, you will need to be made aware of his condition. While we were speaking, Mokuba-san has emailed me and informed me that he's primed the hospital director for my call. When we're done here, Jounouchi-san, I need you to go and tell this doctor who's stonewalling you exactly who you are and what legal authority you have over Kaiba-san's medical affairs. I will send you a digital copy of the living will to back up the claim."</p><p>"But what if he doesn't buy into that?"</p><p>She chuckled. "I hope he doesn't. The goal is to force the hospital to reassign someone more amenable. We don't want an obstructionist like that in charge of Kaiba-san's care.”</p><p>“Won’t that interfere with Seto getting better?” The idea made him think better of raising a stink. Maybe he should just keep his mouth shut and bear with it for Kaiba’s sake.</p><p>“No,” Saeki replied confidently. “There are no legal provisions that require doctors to disclose to their patients or their families. In practice, this is rarely an issue. But given his reticence to acknowledge you as a family member, I have every reason to believe he will continue to exercise that right. That will impede Kaiba-san’s care far more than forcing his replacement with someone equally competent but less, let’s say, traditionalist. I will ensure that the hospital director does just that. I need you to be insistent, Jounouchi-san, without losing your temper. You can shout at him a little if you need to, but under no circumstance can you lay a hand on him. Can you do that?"</p><p>Jounouchi squeezed his eyes shut, squeezed them so hard that a headache pulsed between his temples. "Yeah. Yeah, I can do that."</p><p>"Good. Take care, Jounouchi-san. This shouldn't take long."</p><p>After hanging up, Jounouchi took several moments to collect himself. He could be persistent, annoying even. Rolling his neck and straightening his shoulders, he shoved his phone back into his pocket and marched back to the doctor with purpose in his stride.</p><p>Make this doctor's life hell? Yeah, he could work with that. After all, he'd learned to play the icy bitch from the best, and he'd make Kaiba proud.</p><p>-x-x-x-</p><p>Saeki was a miracle worker and one that worked at warp speed. Within an hour of getting off the phone with her, the hospital director descended from his ivory tower to the surgery department's waiting area to offer Jounouchi "his most profuse apologies." Jounouchi almost told the worm where he could stuff his apologies and only stopped himself because he'd brought along a new doctor to take charge of Kaiba's recovery. This one met Jounouchi's eyes with a modicum of compassion, called him Jounouchi-san like he meant it, and used the term "fiancé" completely unprompted. </p><p>Kaiba’s hospital room turned out to be less a room than a set of rooms—a veritable suite. The halls outside were patrolled by a full security detail arranged by Isono, who operated out of an attached conference room like command central. There was a freaking atrium decorated with some postmodern art pieces before they even reached the patient room. He was sure he’d also passed a small but stocked kitchen on the way.</p><p>Once inside the main bedroom, he froze as soon as he laid eyes on his fiancé's immobile form, dark bruises ringing his closed eyes and his chest barely moving despite the beeping on the heart monitor at his bedside. Then he moved, stumbling toward the man only to stop less than a meter away from the bed. God, Kaiba looked even worse close up.</p><p>Without tearing his eyes off his fiancé, Jounouchi asked for the details the previous doctor had refused to share.</p><p>"Kaiba-san was very lucky," asserted Kaiba's new doctor, Kurosawa. "The shot that punctured his lung hit the upper region of his right lung and missed his spine. The surgeon was able to stop and fix the bleeding with minimal trouble. And he was able to find and remove the bullet near the entry wound."</p><p>Lucky? That was lucky? Lucky would be never getting shot in the first place!</p><p>"What are the current risks to Seto-sama's health?"</p><p>Jounouchi should pay attention to Kurosawa, but he found it difficult to parse medical jargon under the best circumstances. Again and again, he tried to focus on what the doctor said because Kaiba had entrusted him with power of attorney, and he needed all the information if he was going to help make the right choices. Yet his eyes kept sliding back to his fiancé, still prone and pale.</p><p>"When will he wake up?"</p><p>Jounouchi had interrupted the doctor mid-sentence with his question. If Kurosawa thought him rude or annoying, he didn't show it. "The anesthesia is already cleared from his system, but we're keeping Kaiba-san sedated through the night so he can rest and heal. When he does gain consciousness, he will be groggy and in no small amount of pain."</p><p>He swallowed the lump in his throat. "So, tomorrow?"</p><p>"Tomorrow earliest," Kurosawa stated gently. "Kaiba-san's body underwent significant trauma. It will take time. Please be patient, Jounouchi-san."</p><p>Nodding mutely, Jounouchi crossed the room and dropped into the chair conveniently next to the patient's bed. He settled in and prepared to wait some more.</p><p>-x-x-x-</p><p>Hunkered down in the surprisingly comfortable armchair—money really did buy the finer things in life, hospital rooms included, Jounouchi knew he was in for the long haul. Kaiba's now steady and sedated heartbeat would be his only companion until Mokuba arrived. But even without Mokuba, he had no intention of leaving his fiancé's bedside until he could see the deep blue of his eyes again.</p><p>But waiting sucked something fierce. Sure, Jounouchi had grown more patient over the years. Some of Kaiba's better moods and qualities had rubbed off on him as it must have vice versa. None of that stopped him from hating the exercise, though.</p><p>Nothing could make this hellish limbo remotely tolerable.</p><p>His gaze flickered back to the man lying in the hospital bed. The sheets tucked around him were stripped in beige and chocolate brown, but it only served as a contrast against his deathly pale pallor. Jounouchi jerked forward, started to reach for his fiancé's still hand, then stopped. For the umpteenth time, he couldn't breach the invisible forcefield around Kaiba's bed.</p><p>Of course, he wanted to—he really, really wanted to touch his fiancé. But what if Kaiba's hand was cold or clammy? Either way, he wouldn't respond when Jounouchi squeezed his hands. To not feel that automatic response ingrained after so many years together... It'd break whatever remained of his heart.</p><p>Snapping his hands back, Jounouchi started fidgeting with his ring for something to occupy his jittery thoughts and fingers. He kept spinning it with increasingly jerky motions and force until he wrenched it clear off his finger. As he moved to replace it, the inscription on the inside caught his eye and gave him pause. His attention slid back to the unconscious man in bed, but his mind was thrown much further back in time.</p><p>Jounouchi couldn't pinpoint precisely when it had happened other than somewhere in that late-year blur of birthday-Christmas-New-Year's-and-birthday-again, time made even hazier by two bottles of wine they'd drank. What he did remember was looking up from the red in his glass and drowning in the dark ocean of Kaiba's eyes, his tongue made loose and reckless by the warmth sunk in his belly. He never savored the taste like Kaiba did—couldn't untangle the complex palate or detect the notes of blackcurrant or whatever.  But he always appreciated the way it could get him—them pleasantly smashed.</p><p>"What do you think it's like to fall in love?" he had asked, probably thinking himself particularly brave and philosophical. He had figured Kaiba would be equally as clueless to the idea as himself.</p><p>Kaiba said nothing for so long that Jounouchi figured he was ignoring the stupid question. So when he spoke, Jounouchi almost emptied what remained of his glass in his lap.</p><p>"Something that defies planning and reason." Kaiba then drained the rest of his glass and set it down with an authoritative clink.</p><p>With a faint snort, Jounouchi had followed his example and chugged his dregs. He laughed, no, hollered as his head and the room spun. "Yeah, that sounds like <em>your </em>personal version of hell."</p><p>Kaiba took his empty glass from his tingling fingers and placed it next to his. "Something like that," he muttered before capturing Jounouchi's mouth in a heated kiss.</p><p>Afterward, it was that brief exchange—not the ensuing fucking or hangovers—that had stuck in Jounouchi's head for years to follow. It obviously stayed with his fiancé too because more than four years later, Kaiba presented him with a proposal and an engraved ring that read, "<em>You defy all planning. We defy all reason."</em></p><p>Poetic and romantic, even, in that grandiose way that only Kaiba Seto could pull off. It read like one of his overly dramatic speeches, but this one was private—tucked under Jounouchi's band and for their eyes only.</p><p>With the ring cradled between his clasped palms, he watched his fiancé sleep while the light filtered through the window curtains grew more and more muted. Night seemed to have fallen by the time the younger Kaiba brother stumbled through the door, his dark hair almost as windswept as in his youth and splattered with raindrops from the storm that had not let up all day long.</p><p>"Jou-nii?"</p><p>Jounouchi blinked owlishly at the tall figure looming over the other side of Kaiba's bed. The nickname brought him back down to earth. It had started as an almost joke after they first came clean to Mokuba about their relationship but somehow stuck through the intervening years.</p><p>Rolling the ring across his palm, where it had imprinted a ringed dimple in his skin from how hard he'd clutched it, he slipped the jewelry back onto his finger, where it belonged. "Mokuba, you're here." His voice was hoarse, like he hadn't spoken words in days.</p><p>Then again, days could have passed in his fugue state. But no, Kaiba would have already woken up if that was the case.</p><p>Mokuba rounded the foot of the bed with a purposeful stride, hauled Jounouchi out of his chair, and enveloped him in a tight embrace. Jounouchi tensed for a microsecond before sagging into the hug.</p><p>"Thank you for getting here so fast," Mokuba muttered against his shoulder. "Thank you for being here with Nii-sama."</p><p>Nodding, he fisted his hands tighter into the back of Mokuba's rain-soaked coat. "I wasn't gonna leave him alone. I'd never do that."</p><p>When they separated several moments later, Mokuba gave a watery smile that reminded Jounouchi of the pipsqueak that had only come up to Kaiba's hips as he trailed after his flapping coattail. Mokuba shed his coat to reveal a somewhat rumpled business suit underneath before taking a seat next to the chair that Jounouchi had resettled into.</p><p>"Did you talk to the doctor on your way in?" asked Jounouchi, counting the soft rises and falls of his fiancé's chest. Kaiba was breathing on his own, despite the injury. That was as good a sign as any.</p><p>"No, I came here directly, but I spoke with Kurosawa-sensei on the ride over. It looks promising so far. He's optimistic that Nii-sama will make a full recovery," stated Mokuba mechanically.</p><p>Idly, Jounouchi wondered if he could be seemingly that calm after the next two or three attempts on his fiancé's life. Then he flicked his gaze to Mokuba and mentally slapped himself after taking in the haggard and pinched expression on the other man's face as he melted into his armchair.  Mokuba had spent almost his entire life watching his older brother go from one death-defying stunt to the next. This was not something they would ever get used to.</p><p>"It won't be a fast one, though. He's gonna absolutely hate every moment of it. God help us if he needs PT." Jounouchi gave a snort that morphed into a sniffle mid-noise. Something tickled at the back of his nose and throat.</p><p>Mokuba groaned and scrubbed his tired face with a hand. "Yeah, and he's going to make both of our lives hell in the process. He's not going to listen to any of the doctor's orders."</p><p>Scooting forward in his seat, Jounouchi finally bridged the space to take hold of Kaiba's large hand. The skin felt slightly chilled to the touch, but no more than when they turned the penthouse AC up high in the dead of summer. Turning the palm upward, Jounouchi's fingertips mapped the familiar lines and divots and bony knobs of his fiancé's thin wrist. All of which he'd had traced with his lips at one point or another. He threaded their fingers together and squeezed. As expected, no answering squeeze—practiced and automatic—happened.</p><p>"You hear that?" Jounouchi directed the question to his unconscious fiancé. "You better wake up and get on our nerves ASAP. We're waiting for you."</p><p>The hard line of his lips softened as he lifted their intertwined hands and pressed a closed-mouth kiss to the spot where his thumb cradled Kaiba's.</p><p>-x-x-x-</p><p>As the hour grew late, Jounouchi feared that some nurse or doctor might come and shoo them away while citing visiting hours. His worry never came to pass, though. The night shift nurse was courteous, warm even when she made her regular rounds. She even brought them several takeout menus in case they were hungry. Maybe it was the ludicrously expensive private room, or perhaps because Saeki had instilled the fear of God into the hospital administration. Either way, Jounouchi felt grateful to not have to fight anyone else that night.</p><p>They had spent a mostly sleepless night camped out by Kaiba's bedside. At some point, the nurse had set up a cot in the corner of the room, but he and Mokuba were too emotionally drained to take advantage of it. Besides, the only place Jounouchi wanted to sleep was next to Kaiba. While the hospital bed was spacious enough, he didn't want to disturb his fiancé even as he remained under heavy sedation. So he slept in his seat, draped over the side of the bed, never letting go of Kaiba's hand.</p><p>As much as Mokuba didn't want to, he eventually had to leave. Mokuba had responsibilities to the company that probably doubled whenever their CEO was taken out of action. A whole slew of press and employees and shareholders probably waited for Mokuba to deliver some reassurance or platitude. Jounouchi did not envy the younger Kaiba's position.</p><p>Mokuba left behind Isono to stay with Kaiba and him. Though, the bodyguard might have requested the assignment himself. Jounouchi saw glimpses of the man over the day, mostly as he ducked his head into the room when he traveled between the attached conference/war room to whatever place required his presence. Otherwise, the nurse was the only other person Jounouchi saw as the sun crept higher and higher in the sky.</p><p>The doctor had weaned Kaiba off the heavy stuff hours ago, but the patient showed no sign of regaining consciousness as morning melted into afternoon. Jounouchi picked at the bento meal Isono had hand-delivered at noon, eating maybe a max of three bites of tempura from the lacquered box obtained from some high-end restaurant. What a waste. He'd tell Isono to stick to convenience store meals.</p><p>Jounouchi still didn't have the energy to return the multitude of calls and voicemails that'd piled up. He managed a quick thank you message to his manager after the man told him not to worry while the agency handled the press on his behalf. He made his appearance in the close friend group chat to give Yuugi, Anzu, Honda, Bakura, and Shizuka an update on Kaiba's condition. His friends responded with an outpouring of love and support.</p><p>Then with his head resting on the mattress next to Kaiba's hip, Jounouchi drifted off. Who could blame him with how tired and worried and bored he was?</p><p>A pleasant sensation slid across his scalp, disturbing his hair like the wind carding through it. Butterfly caresses that firmed into soothing circles rubbed along his hairline. Something was a touch off about the familiar sensation—lighter pressure like the fingers lacked their usual strength, the occasional tremor that flowed from the comforting hand into Jounouchi's body. The sterile smell finally tipped Jounouchi to the fact that he was not home, in Domino, with his fiancé.</p><p>Slowly, Jounouchi lifted his head, Kaiba's long fingers brushing his bangs before his hand dropped back to the mattress. Without sitting up, he craned his head to lock eyes with his fiancé. Cradled against the oversized pillow, Kaiba looked unconscionably exhausted. The skin around his blue eyes looked positively bruised now that they were wide open. </p><p>He looked like shit, but he was alive and conscious.</p><p>"Hey," Jounouchi greeted in a whisper.</p><p>Kaiba didn't respond immediately. Probably on account of being groggy or whatever mild painkillers they were still pumping into his system. Normally, Jounouchi would have reveled in his fiancé not firing on all cylinders at Mach speed. So when Kaiba squinted at him, Jounouchi's heart plummeted into his stomach before freefalling into his feet.</p><p>"Seto?" He hesitantly touched his fingertip to his fiancé's.</p><p>"You look like shit," Kaiba finally rasped before several errant twitches tugged at the corner of his mouth.</p><p>Shooting upright, Jounouchi gaped at his fiancé. Relief. Annoyance. Love. Everything bubbled in his chest and pressed into the back of his eyes. He clung to the tattered remains of his composure and snarled, "You asshole, you did not just say that!"</p><p>"Please, I could see you thinking that exact thought. Isn't that what they always say in those ridiculous movies you make me watch?" Kaiba laughed, then coughed and kept coughing, cutting the mirth and teasing short.</p><p>Jounouchi shot to his feet. "Shit, how long were you awake and watching like a creeper? I gotta get the doctor to check you out. Need to let Mokuba know you're awake."</p><p>A grip captured his wrist, but it was nowhere near as tight or as strong as Jounouchi remembered. At least, Kaiba stopped trying to cough up his lungs. "I'm fine."</p><p>"You were shot!"</p><p>"Wouldn't be the first time."</p><p>"Seto!"</p><p>"I love you."</p><p>Jounouchi froze, mouth agape and dry, as he gazed down at his fiancé's pinched expression. No doubt, Kaiba could feel his hammering pulse under his thumb. "I love you too, you idiot. Which is why I need to get the doctor."</p><p>"In a minute." There was a lilting note to Kaiba's words that made it sound like a plea. "I wasn't sure I'd get to see you again. Give me one more minute."</p><p>With his entire body trembling, Jounouchi lowered himself into the chair again. "Alright, one minute."</p><p>In the end, he gave him five.</p><p>-x-x-x-</p><p>For the next four days, Jounouchi lived out of his fiancé's hospital room. </p><p>Kurosawa had reaffirmed his optimistic opinion about Kaiba's recovery, but his fiancé probably wouldn’t be discharged until at least another 12 days after his surgery. Although Kaiba seemed determined to defy reason and aim for 10 days or less. When Mokuba returned that first evening, he came bearing a duffel-bag full of clothes taken from the penthouse closet. Mokuba had also booked them both rooms at a nearby hotel, but Jounouchi had no intention of leaving Kaiba's side, especially now that he was awake.</p><p>At nights, he would sneak into his fiancé's patient bed and stay tucked against his side after the night nurse made her final check on her shift. They both slept better and deeper at each other's side.</p><p>Jounouchi yearned for the comfort and familiarity of their bed back home like nothing else.</p><p>While Kaiba grew stronger by the day, the road ahead to recovery remained long and arduous. Outside of his physical health, there were dozens of things to consider and logistics to handle. Some of it was related to the company. A lot of it was legal matters related to the attack. The police had apprehended the shooter two days after Kaiba woke up. Though that news had barely registered as more than a blip on Jounouchi's radar, that meant there would be an impending criminal investigation then trial, and the police and a prosecutor trying to get a slice of his fiancé's time that should be devoted to resting. As it was, Jounouchi had his hands full trying to keep his fiancé from overexerting himself over KC business.</p><p>"How did you do in the Pan-Asian Regional?" Kaiba asked after Jounouchi finally coaxed him off an online video call with his C-suite team.</p><p>Snapping the laptop shut, Jounouchi took the device and moved it clear across the room. Kaiba still wasn't allowed out of bed without another person's support, so physical distance served as the best deterrent to overworking. "I'm sure you looked it up. Or had a news alert ping ya," he growled. That had been almost two weeks ago.</p><p>"I rather hear it from you."</p><p>Jounouchi tried to hold onto his annoyance, but it was gone by the time he returned to Kaiba's bedside. "Second place. Which I'm sure you already knew."</p><p>Kaiba's hand twitched before knotting his fingers in the bedsheets. Instead of taking his usual seat, Jounouchi planted his butt on the edge of the mattress and ordered, "Budge over."</p><p>"The nurse will yell at you again," warned Kaiba, but he was already scooting over.</p><p>"Yeah, well, you can throw some cash at her to shut her up," he said and swung his body horizontal to lie next to his fiancé.</p><p>"Who was it that told me that money didn't solve everything?"</p><p>Jounouchi threaded his arms around his fiancé's elbow and pressed his face against his shoulder. The hospital detergent smelled like lemon, and there was the musky odor of sweat layered beneath it. Unlike Jounouchi, Kaiba didn't get to take advantage of the private shower facility. Only nurse-administered sponge baths while the sutures were still fresh.</p><p>"Maybe not, but it solves enough," he muttered lowly.</p><p>Because wasn't that the truth? If Kaiba wasn't the richest man in Japan, would he have the leeway to date and then want to marry Jounouchi so publicly? If not for Kaiba's wealth and the threat of his high-powered attorneys, would Jounouchi have been allowed to visit and remain at his side as a family member?</p><p>Remembering Goto and the sniveling hospital director, Jounouchi shook from the anger. From the unfairness.</p><p>"Katsuya? What's wrong?"</p><p>"Goto, the surgeon that operated on you before they reassigned Kurosawa to look after you, he wouldn't let me see you. Call me a fucking nobody to you. I almost ripped his throat out in the waiting room."</p><p>Kaiba's long fingers found their way into Jounouchi's hair; their touches were firmer than in past days. "Then don't hold back next time. Let the world know my husband is no one to be disrespected."</p><p>Twisting his head, Jounouchi pressed his mouth to his fiancé's scratchy jaw, another lapsed grooming habit that Kaiba loudly and fiercely despised. Jounouchi, on the other hand, thrilled at the novelty of Kaiba's unshaven face. "You wouldn't say that if it landed me in a jail cell."</p><p>"Sure, I would," Kaiba responded without missing a beat. "Saeki is on retainer for family law. I have Inoue for criminal matters."</p><p>Meeting his fiancé's eyes, he sighed and asked, "Lemme get this straight, you have a criminal defense attorney on retainer. Why am I not surprised?"</p><p>"The point is, just like Saeki serves my immediate family, you and Mokuba included, so does Inoue. So that's something to keep in mind if you do find yourself tempted to commit assault in the future."</p><p>Jounouchi hid his grin in the crook of Kaiba's neck. "Punch the smug bigot in the face next time, got it."</p><p>"I'm sorry they mistreated you like that," Kaiba added on a more sincere note. "The hospitals in Domino would have known better."</p><p>Jounouchi laughed derisively. He couldn't help himself. "Yeah, too bad not every city in Japan is your personal kingdom."</p><p>"Katsuya."</p><p>"It's fine. I'll get over it."</p><p>They drifted into silence, breathing in each other's presence and drawing comfort and strength from each other. It had taken them so long to get to this point. So many madmen and tyrants and callous parental figures that had cut them down, whittling away at their self-worth and their ability to see themselves as another person's partner. </p><p>What was so wrong about wanting to live the rest of their lives devoted to one another?</p><p>"It's not fair," Jounouchi growled, the injustice rattling inside his chest like prisoners against jail bars. "Who do they think they are that they get to decide who's your family and who's not?"</p><p>"The adoption papers are still an option."</p><p>He whipped his furious glare upward. "I don't want a freakin' loophole. I want the real thing. Is that so wrong? Don't I deserve that?"</p><p>Kaiba's hand shifted to his cheek, his palm flattening to cradle Jounouchi's face before ducking forward to kiss him sweetly. "Yes, you deserve that and more. But that won't change the reality that it's not an option available to us here."</p><p>Jounouchi squeezed his eyes shut and smashed his lips against his fiancé for another moment longer, just needing to feel the physical connection between them. "I know," he said after they parted. "I know that. But it still sucks. I'm—I'm just tired of waiting. Tired of waiting for the world to change. Tired of waiting for it to accept me for me."</p><p>Kaiba's eyes grew bright, and his gaze sharpened in that way when his mind went into planning mode. Jounouchi waited. It shouldn't take long before his fiancé shared what he was thinking.</p><p>"Foreign nationals are not barred from same-sex marriages in several countries, the US included. The license still may not be valid here yet, but it would likely be instantly recognized if it ever became legal. That was what happened in Australia in 2017."</p><p>"Wouldn't we have to get married in that country then?"</p><p>"Generally yes, as neither of us is legal citizens of another country."</p><p>"But what about all the planning we've been doing with Erika?"</p><p>"Screw it," said Kaiba emphatically.</p><p>Jounouchi gaped. "You wanna throw away months of planning and start over? We'd have to reconsider the guest list again. Not everyone's gonna have the means or want to travel to another country for a wedding. We'd have to find another <em>venue</em>," he hissed the final word like it was a foul swear, but the mere thought had him breaking out in a cold sweat. Or hives.</p><p>"Then we do none of that."</p><p>"So what? We just run off to a foreign country and elope?" he squeaked.</p><p>"Exactly." Kaiba's smile was sharp and shark-like—the kind that felt like a holdover from his dueling days when he was about to activate a trap card that would wipe out his opponent's life points. "You yourself said it. You're tired of waiting, and I’m similarly at the end of my rope. I don't need to share this with anyone but you."</p><p>They stared at each other, Jounouchi with wide eyes and Kaiba with his ridiculously self-assured smirk. It was impulsive and maybe even irresponsible, but the longer the idea sat out in the open, the more right it felt.</p><p>Erika might get steaming mad as hell, but she was a professional, and as long as she was paid, she couldn't complain too much, right? Shizuka might be harder to deal with, but she'd forgive him eventually. Mokuba was more likely to be amused than anything else. As for the rest of their friends and family, well, they could throw a party to celebrate when they returned. Yuugi and the rest would congratulate them and be happy for them no matter the ceremony.</p><p>As for the press and the rest of the world? Well, screw 'em.</p><p>Laughing, Jounouchi threw his arms around Kaiba's neck. "Let's do it."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Kaiba's hospital room for reference: https://www.h.u-tokyo.ac.jp/english/international-patients/private-rooms/index.html</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Eloping</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The wedding is neither where nor when they originally planned, but they wouldn't have it any other way.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter is dedicated to my nakama, Elexica, who not only gave a great suggestion for this chapter's location but was <em>all in</em> when I went to her last November and said, "so what do you think of me ending The Best Laid Plan with getting Kaiba shot and them eloping in the aftermath?"</p><p>Shoutout to Dane for helping me figure out ze Instagramming. *insert confused old person noise*</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kaiba's least favorite thing about getting shot was the recovery. If the gunman had any decency, he wouldn't have done a half-ass job that often left Kaiba annoyingly short of breath for the two weeks post-surgery and restricted from "strenuous activities" for at least a month.</p><p>But then again, if the gunman had been more competent, Kaiba would also be "freakin' dead," as his fiancé pointed out irritably after his third time repeating the complaint.</p><p>He refrained from making any further comments on the topic, especially after seeing Jounouchi's angry yet frightened expression.</p><p>Fourteen days after the shooting and his surgery, he was released from the hospital and finally on his way home to Domino. Jounouchi remained a constant companion at his side for the entire duration—at the height of the competitive season no less when he was usually flying back and forth between cities and sometimes continents.</p><p>"None of that's as important as you," Jounouchi had said when Kaiba broached the subject once. "So don't try to send me away. I'm not going. I'm not leaving you."</p><p>"As you wish," he agreed. He could see how much his fiancé needed to stay as much as Kaiba wanted him to stay.</p><p>Now, they were back in their apartment, and a bone-deep relief flooded him. Kaiba swore he could even breathe easily, inhaling the familiar lavender scent of the cleaners used by their housekeeper and soaking in the ambiance of <em>their</em> home. Catching his fiancé's elbow when he straightened after dropping their luggage, he cupped Jounouchi's face and brought their foreheads together.</p><p>"I'm home," he said—a recitation of their usual greeting ritual.</p><p>A trembling smile tugged at the corner of Jounouchi's lips. "Welcome home, Seto."</p><p>They stayed like that for several minutes, leaning and supporting each other, each hoping that would be enough to chase away the dark specters of what-could-have-been. With each shared breath, Jounouchi's bangs brushed against his, and their ends tickled his brows. His fiancé's breath was moist and warm as it puffed across his lips and chin. It also hitched and shook with a hint of laughter when Kaiba brushed their noses together, rubbing the tip of his own up and down Jounouchi's bridge.</p><p>"Stop that. That tickles," complained the other man. He started to pull away.</p><p>But Kaiba tightened his grip, careful not to hurt his fiancé, but not ready to release him just yet. Jounouchi stilled in his grasp, his eyelashes fluttering as he tried to focus on Kaiba's face at such close proximity. His fiancé often made fun of his, going so far as to call them "princess eyelashes." Jounouchi's may not be as long as his, but Kaiba had spent countless hours admiring them, whether they were twitching as Jounouchi dreamed deep in the night or when he'd brandish them flirtatiously to garner a reaction. To study them so closely was a gift itself because he was allowed to be this close.</p><p>Craning his neck, Kaiba pressed his lips first to the tip of his fiancé's nose, then to the corner of one eye, where those same lashes brushed against his skin as delicately as butterfly wings. His final destination was the space between Jounouchi's brow, smoothing the slightly worried crinkle between them. When he drew back and tried to step away, one of Jounouchi's hands raised to clasp a wrist, squeezing gently as Jounouchi blinked furiously. It was over in a matter of a second, but Jounouchi's eyes were moist in the aftermath.</p><p>Kaiba chose not to draw attention to it, and Jounouchi let him go. They continued to hover in the entryway for another few beats, simultaneously relieved and overwhelmed.</p><p>Kaiba eventually took the first steps forward into their home. "I'm going to shower first. Can't wait to get rid of that hospital stink," he groused. He wasn't a fan of hospitals any more than his fiancé.</p><p>Jounouchi scrambled to follow him. "I'll help you."</p><p>It had been a while since he last teased his fiancé. Everything had been so tense and fraught since the shooting. Maybe this could restore some of the levity they both so enjoyed and treasured about their relationship.</p><p>Kaiba spun on his heels and planted both hands on the hallway wall next to Jounouchi's head to box him in. Jounouchi rested against the wall and looked up at him with a curious gaze. Through half-lidded eyes, Kaiba leered. "That eager to get me naked already?"</p><p>With a smirk on his face, Jounouchi pushed off the wall and looped his arms around Kaiba's neck. He stopped within a hair's breadth of their mouths meeting. Unable to resist, Kaiba dipped his gaze to his fiancé's kissable lips.</p><p>Jounouchi's smile widened. "Seto," he breathed in a low and flirtatious tone that gave Kaiba chills. "I'm pretty sure when the doctor said no exercising or strenuous activities for the next month, that includes sex."</p><p>Kaiba blinked, and Jounouchi was gone, having ducked under his arms to dart ahead. His fiancé paused at the threshold to their bedroom and glanced back with an expectant expression. "So, you coming or what?"</p><p>"Apparently not," Kaiba deadpanned.</p><p>Jounouchi burst out into laughter. The bright sound filled their home, making it impossible for Kaiba to stay disgruntled for long. Except his fiancé kept laughing as tears started to stream down his cheeks, and Kaiba began to worry. He quickly stepped toward the other man, who threw up a hand to silently ask for a moment to gather his composure. For a beat, Kaiba considered ignoring the request, but he forced himself to stay back.</p><p>After his fiancé wiped the tears clinging to the corner of his eyes, he flashed a watery smile that wavered at the edges and sniffled loudly. "Sorry. I'm— I'm not trying to act like a crazy person. It was just such a relief to hear you joke like that. I dunno, I lost my goddamn mind for some reason."</p><p>Kaiba took a steadying breath before approaching. Slowly and carefully, he wound his arms around his fiancé, his hands hovering over the small of Jounouchi's back until the other man leaned toward him. "No, it makes complete sense. The last two weeks have been stressful for everyone involved."</p><p>"Yeah, well, I wasn't the one that got freaking shot," barked Jounouchi. He couldn't help but briefly tense before relaxing again in Kaiba's embrace.</p><p>"Believe me, if you were the one who got shot, I'd be much worse for wear than I currently am." Kaiba's insides chilled at the very thought. If someone had tried to hurt his fiancé in the same way Kaiba had been targeted... Kaiba didn't know what he'd feel if that happened, but definitely nothing good. The only guarantee in that scenario would be that he would raise hell to make the culprit pay dearly.</p><p>Jounouchi clasped both of Kaiba's shoulders and started to walk them back into the bedroom. "Let's not talk about that right now. I just wanna get cleaned up and cuddle you in our bed." Despite the brave face he pulled, his voice still trembled somewhat.</p><p>"I'd like nothing else."</p><p>-x-x-x-</p><p>There was no better feeling in the world than being freshly bathed and lying with Jounouchi in his arms, Kaiba decided. The soft, terrycloth bathrobe was a welcome change from the hospital gown and later the pajamas he'd worn during recovery. He smelled like himself again. Jounouchi smelled like his usual self, not that stagnant scent that Kaiba had come to associate with the hospital and stress.</p><p>He smelled like home.</p><p>A set of fingers lightly tapped against Kaiba's sternum, exposed through the vee of his robe. The movement was not particularly sensual or meant to tantalize, but it was comforting. Their legs were tangled together, calves pressed against each other, and knees occasionally bumping when one of them shifted. The one time that Jounouchi had tried to draw a leg back, Kaiba had caught it firmly between his, making his fiancé laugh and melt further into his embrace. Kaiba buried his face further into the wild nest of Jounouchi's hair, which was getting shaggy again.</p><p>"So what now?" asked Jounouchi, his soft breath caressing Kaiba's collarbone.</p><p>"Well, I'm still technically on medical leave for another two weeks."</p><p>A finger drifted down and poked his covered ribs pointedly. "And you're not weaseling you way outta that. Mokuba wasn't kidding when he said he'd have you carted to the hospital if he even spotted your shadow near the office."</p><p>Kaiba snorted. "I doubt you'd kindly give me such an opening."</p><p>"Damn straight. I'll tie you to this bed myself if I hafta."</p><p>"Hmm. Kinky."</p><p>"Seto," growled Jounouchi in a warning.</p><p>"Fine. I yield. No work while on medical leave. No sex either, because of the doctor's order. I'm just expected to sit around and do nothing," Kaiba noted with mild disgust.</p><p>Jounouchi's head popped into view. His brown eyes narrowed into a stern glare. "You're supposed to be healing from your injuries and the surgery, So yes, take a chill pill and relax for a few weeks. Take it as a staycation or whatever. If you overexert yourself, it's only going to set you back and keep you from returning to work soon." He paused before adding, "And from having sex any time soon."</p><p>Kaiba eyed his fiancé skeptically. "With your libido?"</p><p>"Wow, pot meet kettle. And I'm serious, Seto. I ain't screwin' you until you get better. You had major surgery. This shit's nothing to sneeze at."</p><p>"Fine," grumbled Kaiba as he flopped flat on his back, flinging his arms out across the mattress dramatically. "I suppose I should use this time to work out the details of the elopement. We'll need to decide on a destination and make arrangements. I've been thinking maybe three months from now. By then, I should have recovered sufficiently to your and the doctor's satisfaction so we can properly enjoy the honeymoon."</p><p>Jounouchi landed on top of his chest, causing Kaiba to wince. But when his fiancé tried to apologize and pull away, Kaiba stopped him with an arm around his back.</p><p>Carefully, Jounouchi settled against his shoulder, peering down with a wide-eyed but soft gaze. "You weren't kidding about that elopement stuff. I mean. I didn't think you were kidding, but I thought you'd maybe need a little more convincing first."</p><p>"Of course not. I was the one who brought it up in the first place. If the press weren't still watching us like hawks, I'd have us fly out tomorrow and take care of it ASAP." He squeezed his fiancé's waist.</p><p>Jounouchi leaned down and planted a warm kiss against his cheek. "Should we tell Erika to cancel everything then?"</p><p>"Absolutely not. If we cancel now, someone will take notice. And if someone notices, they'll talk. All kinds of crazy rumors will start circulating about our engagement and relationship before you know it. No, we have to proceed as if the wedding will take place as originally planned."</p><p>Kaiba watched as his fiancé chewed on his bottom lip for several moments before catching him with a hand over his neck to pull him down for a long kiss. Together, they lingered in the moment, enjoying each other's warmth and presence. Most importantly, the gesture returned a small smile to his fiancé's lips.</p><p>Sighing, Jounouchi laid down again and tucked his head against the crook of Kaiba's neck. "So we just let Erika keep working like it's not going to waste. Doesn't feel right. Can we tell her to put things on pause for a little while? Maybe tell her we wanna focus on your recovery and all the legal stuff for now?"</p><p>Kaiba thought about it for several long moments. "There should be no harm in telling her that. It wouldn't be unusual for some people to put the pause on wedding planning in the middle of such tumultuous events."</p><p>"Pretty sure that's normal for most people, Seto."</p><p>Kaiba could hear the eye roll in his fiancé's voice even if he couldn't see it.</p><p>"So you really want to do this?" asked Jounouchi. "Saitou's gonna murder you for a stunt like this."</p><p>"She'll get over it. She always does."</p><p>Fine hair tickled Kaiba's chin, followed by the soft impressions of lips against his skin and gentle fingers combing once through his hair. Kaiba shivered but leaned into the touches regardless.</p><p>His fiancé gave a shaky, almost thready laugh. "Where do we even start?"</p><p>"We'll figure it out together. We always do."</p><p>-x-x-x-</p><p>Putting the wedding preparation on pause was surprisingly easy. Whatever Tsuda personally thought about the matter, she kept her feelings to herself. She was a professional, after all. Not that there was much to still consider at this point. They had already finalized 80% of the details—the venue was booked, and deposits had already gone out to most vendors from floral to catering. Even their outfits had been picked out and bespoke. Only the invitations remained, printed but not yet sent out, which Kaiba had asked Tsuda to hold on. There had been an audible pause over the phone. Though unspoken, Tsuda's question hung heavy in the dead air. But as another point to her professionalism, she had cleared her throat, acknowledged the request, and wished him a speedy recovery.</p><p>Planning the elopement proceeded relatively smoothly once they settled on a destination. They considered several American cities, running the gamut from New York City to Las Vegas, but chose San Francisco in the end. Their first and foremost goal was to stay under the radar and not arouse suspicion. A seemingly random trip to someplace like Las Vegas could draw unwanted attention, besides being tacky. KC operated a branch office in the Bay Area, and Kaiba owned a home in the city that rarely saw use unless one of them traveled overseas. No one would think or look twice if he and Jounouchi flew out there together.</p><p>From there, it was picking a date and prepping their paperwork to file for a California marriage license. While they could virtually make the appointments, they needed to be physically present for both the license and the marriage ceremony itself. In three months, they would be wedded after ten minutes in front of a marriage commissioner at San Francisco's City Hall.</p><p>"Are you sure you're fine with a civil ceremony?" Kaiba asked for what must have been the dozenth time. Deep down, a part of him felt like he'd failed his fiancé. He had more than the means and wealth to arrange for something grander even on short notice.</p><p>"Seto, I'm more than fine with it." Jounouchi slipped his fingers between Kaiba's and squeezed. "Y'know I'm not one for huge displays like that. Like you said, the bigger the deal we make this, the more likely someone's gonna catch on. The real question is: are you gonna be okay with that?"</p><p>Kaiba thought back to the quiet wonder Jounouchi had demonstrated during the mere act of filling out the forms—which Jounouchi had practiced several times on account of his infrequent use of the Latin alphabet. How he radiated joy every time he ticked the checkbox marked "Groom," nearly giggling even though Kaiba pointed out that it was optional each time.</p><p>Kaiba's loud and flashy proposal had done its job—declaring his intention to spend the rest of his life with his partner to the world. But for the commitment itself? It needed only be between them. He needed no one else for that moment.</p><p>"Yes," Kaiba answered simply. Jounouchi was already more than enough. Already more than he deserved. What more could Kaiba ask for?</p><p>"Good. God, I can't wait to get you all to myself." Jounouchi's face bloomed into a sunny smile. His giddiness was infectious.</p><p>Kaiba returned the sentiment with a kiss.</p><p>-x-x-x-</p><p>"Oh my god, will you stop being paranoid?" Jounouchi hissed from the seat beside him, his fingernails digging into the armrest. "No one's following us."</p><p>Kaiba cast a skeptical glance, to which his fiancé threw up both hands in defeat.</p><p>"Okay. Fine. I'm 90% sure no one's stalking us. But even if they were, they're not going to be in first class."</p><p>"This wouldn't be a problem if we took the jet."</p><p>"Seto, babe, love and light of my life, there is no way in hell you're ever getting me in that Blue-Eyes jet. Now chill and go play Yuugi in Duel Links or something. I ain't dealing with your cranky, paranoid ass for twelve whole hours." With that, Jounouchi pulled his bulky headphones over his ears and turned his head to gaze out the window.</p><p>Kaiba sighed. They had both been on edge since the initial court date for Kaiba's shooter had been announced. It was perilously close to the reservation they'd made for their civil ceremony months ago. When they first decided on the date, Kaiba had arranged it as a business trip abroad to provide some cover for them to fly out to San Francisco. Unfortunately, that also resulted in a slew of meeting requests from staff at the SF office, not all of which he could decline. Which left them with thirteen days in California, the first four of which were stuffed back-to-back with meetings for Kaiba. The two weeks he had initially planned to take as personal time for their honeymoon had been tragically cut down to one week so they could return to Japan in time for the trial.</p><p>They could have rescheduled, but who knew how long the trial could drag on?</p><p>Somehow, Kaiba's hand had found its way into Jounouchi's, palms clasped and fingers locked. A bit of Jounouchi's previous tension bled from his jaw's rigid set, and Kaiba's shoulders sagged a tad. While his fiancé didn't face it, Kaiba thought he caught a glimpse of a small smile on his lips. They held tight to each other's hand as the plane began to taxi along the runway.</p><p>Pre-wedding jitters, Kaiba supposed. Even if they were choosing the untraditional route and eloping, they were subject to the same nerves, the same highs and lows of anxiety and anticipation. Kaiba inhaled a deep breath, his stomach flopping as the plane took off.</p><p>Twelve hours and five days and counting.</p><p>-x-x-x-</p><p>The appointment to secure their marriage license lasted all of fifteen minutes. Kaiba and Jounouchi both arrived five minutes ahead of their appointment after having swiftly wound their way through the massive City Hall building. Their destination was tucked into the rear of a long hallway on the first floor. But the Office of the County Clerk was a surprisingly warm and light-filled space, its walls painted with a pastel yellow that made Jounouchi's hair almost glow. On their way into the office, they had passed a waiting room of couples, dressed in the finery that some may expect from a larger wedding, waiting to have their ceremonies.</p><p>They deliberately snagged the very first appointment of the day, bright and early at 8:15 to avoid any potential crowds. The effusively friendly clerk took their completed forms and Japanese passports, chattering excitedly as she processed their application. Jounouchi did his best to keep up, and although his English had improved significantly over the years, he was especially shaky when nervous like he was at this moment.</p><p>Kaiba spent most of the appointment teetering on the edge of paranoia, with his attention divided between watching the clerk and surveilling the trickle of other people in the office. Outside of the professional or a dueling setting, Kaiba was often overlooked while in the States. The clerk didn't appear to know or recognize them, but there was a possibility that someone else might have and leaked it online. At that moment, he sorely wished he could slap the clerk with an NDA for good measure.</p><p>"So, how long have you two been together?" the clerk asked in a cheerful tone, her eyes still glued to her workstation.</p><p>Though, why were Americans so damn nosey?</p><p>After chewing briefly on his bottom lip and glanced at Kaiba out of the corner of his eyes, Jounouchi answered hesitantly, "Uh, four years?"</p><p>"Seven," Kaiba corrected automatically.</p><p>Jounouchi switched back to Japanese. "Wait, you're counting the entire time where we were fuck buddies?"</p><p>"Why not? We were together by all definitions, and we were exclusive," argued Kaiba with narrowed eyes.</p><p>"You sap." Reflexively, Jounouchi hooked his elbow with Kaiba's and sidled close. He even went so far as to peck his cheek, causing Kaiba to flush with both pleasure and embarrassment. Jounouchi was always more openly affectionate whenever they were abroad, and even Kaiba often found himself straying closer into his fiancé's bubble in public.</p><p>"Aw, you two are adorable," cooed the clerk.</p><p>Unsure of what else to say, Kaiba answered, "Thank you."</p><p>Both Jounouchi and the clerk burst into shared laughter at his awkwardness.</p><p>"Does he have a brother you can introduce me to?" the clerk joked to Jounouchi.</p><p>"I could, but he's not nearly as cute."</p><p>"Mokuba's plenty cute," Kaiba objected, offended on his younger brother's behalf.</p><p>Instead, Jounouchi locked eyes with the clerk. "See what I mean?"</p><p>She laughed again. Her body continued to shake when she turned around to retrieve something from her files. Then standing from her seat, she set the sheet on the counter between them. The document was trimmed with a blue fractal design that almost looked like flowers and bore California's state seal. It read: State of California, Certification of Vital Record, License and Certification of Marriage.</p><p>Jounouchi stiffened beside him.</p><p>Without losing her smile, the clerk pointed to the section below the parts filled in with Jounouchi and his personal information. "Okay, this is your marriage license as issued by the city and county of San Francisco. This is not the same as a marriage certificate. This permits you to get married, but you are not legally married until a ceremony has been performed by an authorized individual. This license is valid for 90 days from the issuance date, which is today. Does that make sense? Do you have any questions?"</p><p>Jounouchi and he both nodded and shook their heads in succession.</p><p>The clerk then produced two pens. "Okay, then you can sign here. The sections underneath it will be filled in by your wedding officiant and witnesses when you get married."</p><p>Kaiba skimmed the line in the affidavit section: <em>We, the undersigned, unmarried individuals, state that the foregoing information is correct and true to the best of our knowledge and belief, that no legal objection to the marriage nor to the issuance of a license is known to us, and hereby apply for a license and a certificate of marriage.</em></p><p>He quickly signed inside the first box, and Jounouchi promptly followed his lead, still keeping his right arm threaded through Kaiba's left elbow.</p><p>"Okay, you guys are all set! It's a bit premature, but congrats to you both on your upcoming nuptials!" beamed the clerk.</p><p>Kaiba quickly stowed the document away in his briefcase as Jounouchi thanked the clerk. When they left the office, Jounouchi wore a slightly dazed expression. Their intertwined hands swung between as they walked, heels clicking and echoing off the high-vaulted, white marble interior. They lingered near the main staircase at the building's heart, almost able to catch a glimpse of the couple about to be wed on the rotunda above. It was early enough that the main concourse wasn't as busy as it would later become, and while they couldn't hear the exact words being spoken, the faint recitations from the top of the stairs still reached them at the bottom.</p><p>Tomorrow, they would stand in that same place and be married.</p><p>When Kaiba turned his attention back to Jounouchi, he found his fiancé focused on their clasped hands. Kaiba lifted their hands. Awash in the sunlight streaming through the high arched windows and the dome above, Jounouchi's engagement band flashed blindingly bright.</p><p>"Hey, Seto," Jounouchi said, pulling Kaiba from his quiet admiration. "Can we go somewhere?"</p><p>"Sure. Wherever you want."</p><p>Jounouchi directed them to a block of shops not more than a five-minute drive from City Hall. Finding parking took longer. Kaiba gazed curiously at the block of office spaces and retail shops, trailing behind Jounouchi as his fiancé checked his phone. When Jounouchi finally stopped abruptly in front of a store, Kaiba did a double-take at the name.</p><p>Before he could ask Jounouchi, his fiancé looped their arms together and dragged him inside the jewelers. The interior was almost obnoxiously bright and shiny, from the glossy glass cases to the glittering pieces on display. Attractive salespeople milled about behind the counter. Two were talking to customers and paid them no attention when they entered.</p><p>Jounouchi took them toward the nearest unoccupied associate and started babbling in English. "Uh, hiya. I'm here to pick something up. I put in the order online, and I, uh, called yesterday."</p><p>The sales associate, wearing a name tag that identified him as Michael, smiled pleasantly, if a little blandly. "Your name, sir?"</p><p>"Jou— Katsuya Jounouchi." He spelled it out for good measure.</p><p>"One moment, please. I'll go check in the back."</p><p>Then he was gone, leaving Jounouchi and Kaiba standing awkwardly in a jewelry store at the edge of SoMa. Logically, there was really one thing Jounouchi would be buying from such a place this close to their wedding.</p><p>"Did you really—" Kaiba started to ask.</p><p>Jounouchi shot him a cagey look that cut off Kaiba's question. Instead of questioning him further, Kaiba laced their fingers together and squeezed.</p><p>He would wait.</p><p>The salesperson returned with a velvet ring box and a pink invoice slip. Still holding Kaiba's hand, Jounouchi and he compared it with the receipt in Jounouchi's email inbox.</p><p>"Would you like to check your order, sir?" Michael glanced at Kaiba knowingly out of the corner of his eyes.</p><p>It appeared more in recognition of his relationship to his customer than who Kaiba was, but the same paranoia from City Hall had endured. He glanced around for anyone pointing their phones or other recording devices at him and his fiancé but found none. He turned back in time to catch a silver glint when Jounouchi flipped open the box and shut it again just as quickly.</p><p>"Uh, looks good," said Jounouchi, nearly vibrating from anxiety.</p><p>Michael caught his eye and flashed a more understanding smile before nodding toward Jounouchi. "I'll be right back."</p><p>With the sales associate gone, Kaiba turned to face his fiancé. He released Jounouchi's hand and extended an open palm in askance. "May I see it?"</p><p>Jounouchi bit his lower lip before exhaling sharply and passing the box to Kaiba. The ring box was light-weight, and Kaiba flashed back to months prior when he had first picked up the ring that Jounouchi currently wore. A nest of butterflies had taken up residence in his stomach then. His nerves were justified. He hadn't known if Jounouchi would say yes.</p><p>Reverently, he opened the box. A silver-colored ring was nestled inside, freshly polished and shining against the box's dark velvet interior. The band was slimmer than the one he had given Jounouchi, decidedly less flashy too but still giving off a masculine feel. Two stones, deep blue and red, had been fixed flushed into the metal, making it less likely the gems' facets would catch on fabric or skin.</p><p>Kaiba appreciated the utility in such a design choice, but his stomach somersaulted over everything implied by the gift. He couldn't deny the glee—an almost childish crowing feeling that Jounouchi was his—he felt every time he saw the ring on his fiancé's finger. It was actually reassuring that Jounouchi might want that too.</p><p>"Titanium?" Kaiba asked, peering at his fiancé from under his lashes.</p><p>"Platinum, like mine," answered Jounouchi with a pink flush, eyes darting frantically across Kaiba's face. "The diamonds are lab-grown, but I figured you wouldn't care."</p><p>"You're right. I don't." He affirmed and pulled the ring loose, flipping it twice before slipping it onto his ring finger. It fit perfectly. "It's correctly sized." When Jounouchi said nothing in response, Kaiba couldn't help but tease, "Unless this isn't for me."</p><p>Jounouchi's head shot up, and they locked eyes. Jounouchi turned redder and gulped. "Course it's for you, Seto. Look, I know we never talked about it. But it's kinda a must-have for ceremonies here, and I thought 'do as the Romans do in Rome' while we're here. You don't hafta wear it after the ceremony tomorrow if you don't wanna—"</p><p>After taking a quick glance around the shop, Kaiba ducked forward, cupped his fiancé's cheek with the hand donning the ring, and kissed him sweetly. It lasted only several seconds. They were still in public, after all. But when they separated, Jounouchi looked like he was having trouble breathing. His stupid partner could get so worked up over the dumbest things.</p><p>"I'll treasure it," Kaiba muttered, thumbing the ridge of Jounouchi's cheekbone once before letting his hand fall away. "Thank you, Katsuya."</p><p>Something akin to disappointment welled in Kaiba when the ring was returned to its box. Tomorrow—he would see it again tomorrow when Katsuya would slide it onto his finger, where it belonged, where it would stay.</p><p>-x-x-x-</p><p>There was no alarm to rouse him that morning, only the slow glide of gentle fingers sliding across his arm and shoulder. Jounouchi had deliberately forced him to not set one the previous night, correctly asserting that today would be one day they could both afford to sleep in and loiter in bed.</p><p>Still, Kaiba reached out to blindly grope for his phone on the nightstand, but before he could find it, his fiancé's sure grip caught his elbow. After kissing the nape of Kaiba's neck, Jounouchi's fingers crept up the length of his arm, which broke into goosebumps, to encircle his wrist and tug the limb back.</p><p>"Don't worry about it. It's not even noon yet," said Jounouchi between pressing his lips to several of Kaiba's knuckles.</p><p>"We should still get ready soon," muttered Kaiba blearily, yet making no attempt to dislodge his fiancé's warm embrace or leave the comfort of their shared bed.</p><p>Jounouchi chuckled and released his hand before burying his nose into the hair at the base of Kaiba's skull. "In a bit."</p><p>A soft noise of agreement, barely louder than a sigh, whooshed out of Kaiba. Last night's tension had finally melted away, burned away by slumber and hours of staying up past his usual bedtime to obsessively check social media and the gossip blogs for any sign that they had been recognized coming out of City Hall or the jeweler's. Nothing had leaked. Kaiba would do one more round of paranoid checking before they left for the day. But as his fiancé had said, it would be "in a bit."</p><p>The darkness afforded by the blackout curtains and Jounouchi's caressing touch was the perfect combination to lull Kaiba back to sleep. He might have even drifted off for several minutes before coming back to himself when a large hand spanned his thigh. Despite the touch having been innocent and mediated through the cotton of Kaiba's pajama bottoms, it kindled a small fire in the pit of his belly. The slow kisses rained across his neck went from ticklish to sending sparks zipping down his spine. At first, Kaiba merely stretched into the feeling, arousal gradually stirring in his blood and loins.</p><p>Yet when Jounouchi's ministrations never evolved beyond the chaste, Kaiba rolled over to face his fiancé and crush their mouths together in an unspoken and passionate plea. He ran his hands up and down Jounouchi's body in a clear signal of his desires. Jounouchi froze for a full second before the trigger flipped, and he returned the kiss with equal fervor.</p><p>"Fuck, babe, I thought you wanted to get outta bed," Jounouchi gasped, after ripping his mouth away to growl before quickly reattaching it to Kaiba's throat.</p><p>Flopping onto his back and pulling Jounouchi on top of him, Kaiba wound his legs around his fiancé's waist, his arms around his neck, and grinned. "All part of the process."</p><p>Jounouchi laughed, now enthusiastically hiking up Kaiba's sleep shirt to palm his ribs and belly. "You're so damn insatiable."</p><p>"Three months," Kaiba reminded him, arching up to feel more of Jounouchi's feverishly hot touches. "Three months without sex."</p><p>"Oh, don't act like I didn't spoil you rotten in every way possible." Jounouchi's fingers found his fading surgical scar. "I needed to make sure I wasn't gonna hurt you."</p><p>That much was true. While Jounouchi had refused to engage in penetrative sex until they got the all-clear from the doctor, he had been nothing but attentive, regularly using his mouth and hands to bring Kaiba off. Kaiba had tried to return the favor as much as possible, but Jounouchi often turned him down, citing his recovery as the reason. That had not sat well with Kaiba. He was not a passive participant of anything, his sex life included. They had eventually found an intriguing middle ground where Kaiba watched Jounouchi pleasure himself and talked his fiancé through the act.</p><p>Kaiba rolled his hips, grounding his arousal against the growing hardness in Jounouchi's boxers. His fiancé swore colorfully, and Kaiba's smile widened.</p><p>"And now that you have a doctor's blessing?" he asked with a quirked eyebrow.</p><p>Jounouchi devoured his mouth as a response, pinning him against the mattress with his weight and hands. Everything suggested that Kaiba's victory was assured—the hard cock rutting against his pelvis, the blunt nails skating across his hip bone, the way Jounouchi tried to suck the oxygen from his lungs. Yet several moments later, Jounouchi lifted himself off, sat up, and unwound Kaiba's legs from his waist.</p><p>"What?" Kaiba asked, half-dazed and half offended. "Don't stop."</p><p>"Seto, if I don't stop now, we're never going to get outta bed. We're gonna miss the appointment."</p><p>"We have time," insisted Kaiba, lifting his head from the pillow to gaze at his fiancé kneeling between his thighs. Jounouchi's eyes were dark and lust-filled. Kaiba's insides clenched, so terribly empty feeling, at Jounouchi's sizable erection tenting his underwear. Kaiba bit back a whine in his throat. It had been so long.</p><p>Jounouchi reached down and fondled him, causing Kaiba's breath to hitch. "Maybe if we do it once," muttered his fiancé lowly, pouring fuel on the arousal blazing inside Kaiba. "I'm not sure I can stop once I start, though. Not until I’ve fucked your gorgeous brains out. And you? You're gonna keep begging for more no matter what."</p><p>Kaiba whimpered and pressed up into his fiancé's touch.</p><p>"And I'm not gonna be able to say no to you. You know that, Seto. I wanna take my time with you. Wanna make you feel so good you'll think you're dying for real." Jounouchi crawled over him, careful to keep their bodies from touching as he planted a firm kiss on Kaiba's quivering lips. "But that'll have to wait for tonight. For the honeymoon."</p><p>When Kaiba tried to grab his fiancé and convince him otherwise, his fingers met empty air. Jounouchi had already risen from the bed and put some distance between them.</p><p>"C'mon, Seto. I'm onto all your tricks by now," laughed Jounouchi.</p><p>Kaiba pushed up into a seat position and glared. "What am I supposed to do about this?" he asked sourly while gesturing toward his crotch.</p><p>"I dunno," replied Jounouchi innocently. "You've got hands. You figure it out."</p><p>"Ugh, I'm calling off the elopement."</p><p>The mattress dipped. "You're cute when you pout."</p><p>"I'm not pouting."</p><p>An index finger pressed down on Kaiba's protruding bottom lip, rubbing a little side-to-side. "Pouting. You know we're technically not even supposed to see each other until the ceremony."</p><p>"A pointless tradition and superstition." He nipped at his fiancé's fingertip, hard enough that Jounouchi winced without drawing blood.</p><p>"Can't say I disagree with ya there. I'll make you a deal," his fiancé wheedled. "Come shower with me, and we can 'help' each other out. That should take the edge off until tonight."</p><p>Kaiba couldn't help but perk at the suggestion. It was better than handling himself or nothing at all. And he would have the rest of the week to make his soon-to-be husband pay for this morning. Rising from the bed, he hauled Jounouchi off the mattress and shoved him toward the master bath.</p><p>The shower was not a quick one. They were both pruney by the time they emerged from the bathroom, but neither was complaining. Their next order of business was to eat. To that end, they cooked together, trading small touches as they navigated around each other in the open plan kitchen. By the time they sat down to eat, it was almost one in the afternoon. They'd have to pick up the pace soon, the day as nowhere near as hectic as it would have been on their original intended wedding day. On such a day, they would have probably had to be up at dawn to get any time to themselves before subjecting themselves to the mercy of the press and stylists and anyone who would have wanted a piece of them.</p><p>Given a choice, Kaiba much preferred what they had today, thwarted libido and all. Today, it was just the two of them.</p><p>They dressed and got ready separately, mostly at Jounouchi's insistence that Kaiba would otherwise make himself a nuisance. Kaiba resented that, but he was too eager to proceed with the day's event to argue. When they were finished, they met in the living room under the spotlight of the Californian sun. The suit that his fiancé donned wasn't a new one, yet due to how infrequently Jounouchi wore them, it might as well have been one. Kaiba's was brand new, a three-piece he had picked out for the occasion after they first agreed to elope several months again.</p><p>"Snazzy," Jounouchi laughed as he slid his fingers under Kaiba's lapel and ran them up and down the fabric. Kaiba tried not to preen—too hard.</p><p>Shaking his head, Kaiba undid Jounouchi's crooked tie and redid it with an Eldredge knot. Jounouchi only rolled his eyes but otherwise bore his fiddling with good grace.</p><p>"There we go," muttered Kaiba as he flattened the intricate knot to the base of his fiancé's throat.</p><p>"Damn, that's a fancy tie knot. It's like a design," beamed Jounouchi as he checked his reflection in the nearby window overlooking Angel Island in the near distance. "It's different from yours, though."</p><p>"Mine is a trinity. It looks better with the cut of my suit, just as this one suits yours better. It is a special day."</p><p>"Yeah, it is," Jounouchi agreed before drawing him into a long kiss.</p><p>In contrast to their marriage license appointment, they had secured the last appointment of the day for their civil ceremony. When they arrived at City Hall, the foot traffic was minimal, and they got through the security line with minimal wait and hassle. On the other side, their wedding photographer, a stout woman with curly hair and a bright smile that showcased a small gap between her two front teeth named Helen, greeted them with handshakes.</p><p>"Oh, Mister Kaiba, I picked up the stuff from the florist like you asked!" She produced a plastic container with a matching pair of floral boutonnières from her bag.</p><p>"Thank you," he said sincerely as he took them from her. Hefting the boutonnière by the camellia blossom's stalk, he asked his soon-to-be husband, "May I?"</p><p>"Sure, as long as you show me how to put yours on." Jounouchi smiled.</p><p>There was a shutter and a camera flash as they affixed the flowers to each other's lapel. It was the first of many photos to memorialize the day. The photographer had them stand side-by-side for another one after they were finished, proudly showing off the red camellia and blue forget-me-nots over their hearts.</p><p>Once again, they returned to the county clerk's office to check-in. Only one other couple was booked at the same time they were. But the bride and groom both recognized them instantly. An awkward silence filled the waiting area as the other couple stared wide-eyed at Kaiba and Jounouchi. It was broken by the bride grabbing her partner, shaking him as she screeched, "Oh my God, we're going to have the same freaking wedding anniversary as Seto Kaiba and Katsuya Jounouchi."</p><p>Starstruck, the groom only said, "Awesome."</p><p>With a laugh, Jounouchi led them over to greet the other couple and make conversation. It didn't take much to extract a promise from the other couple to keep quiet until an official announcement was made. Kaiba would have preferred the comfort of an NDA, but if he was ever going to be charitable in thought, it would be on his wedding day. They even took several photos together to commemorate the occasion.</p><p>"We met at our local playing Duel Monsters," supplied the groom named Aaron.</p><p>Eunice, the bride, nodded vigorously. "He was running this annoying as hell Six Samurais deck. I wanted to smack him by the end of the match."</p><p>They shared a laugh over that.</p><p>Jounouchi had traded Instagram handles with the couple and was well on the way to being fast friends by the time the other couple was called away to sign the final document. Their turn came soon afterward, where they met the judge who would marry them and signed their papers. As previously decided over email, Helen signed as their sole witness.</p><p>"And we're set. Meet me on the 4th Floor Gallery by 3:30, and we'll get started," said the judge after more firm handshakes.</p><p>"Not the rotunda?" asked Kaiba.</p><p>"The couple before you, Aaron and Eunice, asked if it'd be possible. There are no events running there at the moment, and it's just the four of you for this time slot. I actually have the time today." Then the judge shooed them away.</p><p>Being more familiar with the building, Helen excitedly led them to the location where they were reunited with the other couple.</p><p>"Isn't it beautiful?" squealed Eunice.</p><p>The gallery was situated right under the building's dome roof. Large, arched windows bathed the space in natural light, making Jounouchi's eyes and hair glow in turn. Kaiba could admit to being spellbound by the picture. His heart started to race by the time the judge reappeared at the other end of the corridor. Aaron and Eunice went first, following the order in which they had checked-in with the office, followed by their witness, a close friend who was also their photographer. They went with an embarrassed apology, which both Kaiba and Jounouchi had brushed off.</p><p>Hand-in-hand, they kept to the end of the corridor and watched the other wedding in silence. Seeing the other couple's joy, even from afar, touched Kaiba more than he'd expected. He gripped his fiancé—his soon-to-be husband's hand tightly, fighting a sudden onslaught of nerves that was so unlike him. He told himself that it was because Jounouchi could theoretically say no right up until the end. He wouldn't, of course. He—they wouldn't have come this far if they weren't committed to the relationship and marriage.</p><p>As they approached the judge waiting in the center of the gallery, Jounouchi slipped off his ring and passed it into Kaiba's hand. He clenched it in his fist before stowing it in his jacket pocket.</p><p>"You two ready?" The judge, matronly in her somber black robe and short graying hair, asked.</p><p>"I've been ready," Jounouchi laughed as they turned toward each other.</p><p>Kaiba could only smile in return and squeeze the hands clasped in his.</p><p>Nodding, she opened her folio and began to read from it. "We are gathered here in the presence of witnesses for uniting in matrimony, Katsuya and Seto."</p><p>It felt strange to have a stranger address him by his given name that people so rarely did—one he had come to think as being reserved for the man facing him. He could see that it threw Jounouchi for a loop too.</p><p>The judge continued, "The contract of marriage is most solemn, and not to be entered into lightly, but thoughtfully and seriously with a deep realization of its obligations and responsibilities. Please remember that love, loyalty, and understanding are the foundations of a happy and enduring home. No other human ties are more tender, and no other vows more important than those you are about to pledge."</p><p>Throughout the speech, Kaiba spied his fiancé mouth the foreign words to himself silently, learning their shapes and savoring their meaning. Kaiba similarly tucked the words close to his heart and fixed his gaze on Jounouchi's expressive face.</p><p>She gestured to Jounouchi. "Do you, Katsuya, take Seto to be your lawful wedded spouse? To have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer and for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish for as long as you both shall live?"</p><p>"I do. Always!" Even now, Jounouchi couldn't stop himself from going off-script, if only for a moment as wetness glistened in his eyes.</p><p>Then she repeated the question for Kaiba. "Do you, Seto, take Katsuya to be your lawful wedded spouse? To have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer and for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish for as long as you both shall live?"</p><p>"I do," said Kaiba reverently, knowing he would probably never make a vow as sincere or as valuable as this again.</p><p>They gazed at each other, lost in each other's eyes, letting the weight of their promise sink into their bones.</p><p>"Would you like to exchange rings?" asked the judge after a beat.</p><p>They nodded in unison. Kaiba plucked the ring from his pocket and held it aloft.</p><p>"Repeat after me," instructed the judge. "I give you this ring in token and pledge of my constant faith and abiding love. With this ring, I thee wed."</p><p>"—With this ring, I thee wed," repeated Kaiba as he slid the ring back onto Jounouchi's finger, obscuring the tan line that had already begun to form after wearing the band for only several months. Somehow, he managed to keep his own hands steady through the process.</p><p>Jounouchi was less smooth in his execution, but Kaiba wouldn't have it any other way. Jounouchi almost dropped the box before getting it open and extracting the ring. Once again following the judge's instruction, he recited the same vows, hands steadfast even though his voice trembled toward the end, and secured the band on Kaiba's left hand.</p><p>"Now you have joined yourselves in matrimony," beamed the judge. "Please strive all your lives to meet the commitment with the same love and devotion that you now possess. By virtue of the authority vested in me as marriage commissioner by the state of California, I now pronounce you spouses. Congratulations!"</p><p>She barely stepped out of the photographer's shot before Jounouchi launched himself forward and sealed the ceremony with a kiss. Somewhere, far away as if in a dream, people clapped. But to Kaiba, the only real thing was the sure press of his new husband's lips to his, sharing air and love and everything else he needed to live, the palm gently cradling his neck, the platinum band warm against his skin.</p><p>-x-x-x-</p><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p><strong>bigdeckenergy</strong><br/>
San Francisco City Hall<br/>
48 minutes ago</p>
  <p>[Image description of photo: A selfie taken from a high angle with both Kaiba and Jounouchi, pressed cheek-to-cheek, showing off their wedding rings on their hands. Visible behind them is the sunlit Beaux-Arts interior of the building's Fourth Floor Gallery balcony.]</p>
  <p>
    <strong>9 likes</strong>
  </p>
  <p><strong>bigdeckenergy</strong> @mokuba @kawaii_shizuka @kingofgames @queenofdance @honda91 @roll_for_san_check @otogiryuu @maimaimai @giftedgenius</p>
  <p>View 12 comments</p>
  <p><strong>honda91</strong> 🤣</p>
  <p><strong>mokuba</strong> omg, you're lucky i love you both. congrats you two and we are throwing the hugest party when you get home! 🎉🎉🎉</p>
  <p><strong>kingofgames</strong> I can't believe I'm saying this, but this was a long time coming! Congratulations!</p>
  <p><strong>kawaii_shizuka</strong> GASP! BETRAYAL!</p>
  <p><strong>kawaii_shizuka</strong> But I'm seriously happy for you, Onii-chan-tachi! (Hahaha, will Kaiba-san hurt me if I call him that?)</p>
  <p><strong>queenofdance</strong> Of course you two eloped. Why am I even surprised at this point? Congrats, though. Jounouchi! Kaiba-kun!</p>
  <p><strong>honda91</strong> wait. this isn't a joke?!?! congratulations guys???</p>
  <p><strong>roll_for_san_check</strong> 😲🥳👏👏👏</p>
  <p><strong>giftedgenius</strong> First, stellar choice of location. Second, congrats to you both for this ballsy ass move. Can't wait to see how the internet reacts to this! We should meet up while you're still in the States!</p>
  <p><strong>maimaimai</strong> There goes my dream of being a groomsmaid. 😉 Congrats boys! 🍾🥂</p>
  <p><strong>otogiryuu</strong> Congratulations to you both on your nuptials!</p>
  <p><strong>otogiryuu</strong> Also lol at @honda91. You never fail to disappoint.</p>
</blockquote><p> </p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p><strong>jounouchikat</strong><br/>
San Francisco City Hall<br/>
17 minutes ago</p>
  <p>[Image description of photo: A wide shot of Kaiba and Jounouchi facing each other, hand-in-hand and smiling softly. A woman looking roughly in her 60s with short, graying hair and wearing a judge's black robes stands behind them to officiate the ceremony.]</p>
  <p>
    <strong>584 likes</strong>
  </p>
  <p><strong>jounouchikat </strong>Surprise! @skaibaofficial and I got married! 😘🎉🌈👨❤️👨 #KaibaSeto #JounounchiKatsuya #DuelMonsters</p>
  <p>View 161 comments</p>
  <p><strong>no1katsuyafan</strong> omg omg they eloped! 😭 that's the most romantic thing ever!!! ❤️</p>
  <p><strong>rockpapercatapulturtle </strong>Wow, I wonder if that shooting was a closer call than we were led to believe. Congrats either way!</p>
  <p><strong>eunicetomeetyou</strong> Eunice here! 👋 It was truly a pleasure and an honor to share this very special day with you and Seto. Aaron and I will be wishing you two all the best on our shared wedding anniversary every year. ✨</p>
  <p><strong>we_stan_kaijou</strong> KaiJou forever! 💖💖💖</p>
  <p><strong>sfgov</strong> Congratulations to Katsuya and Seto on your special day! 🏳️🌈 SF is proud to bring together couples in loving matrimony like this every day. Find out more about our civil and private wedding ceremonies that take place at the historic City Hall building on our website at <span class="u">https://sfgov.org/countyclerk/marriage-general-information</span>.</p>
  <p><strong>abinarytreegrowsinbklyn</strong> @sauce.code AND YOU DIDN'T BELIEVE ME WHEN I SAID I SAW THEM GOING INTO DERCO YESTERDAY!!!!</p>
  <p><strong>sauce.code</strong> @abinarytreegrowsinbklyn Sorry, hon. Would you forgive me if I asked if you wanted to follow these kings' lead?</p>
  <p><strong>abinarytreegrowsinbklyn</strong> @sauce.code ... are you proposing in the insta comments of my fave celebrity couple???</p>
  <p><strong>sauce.code</strong> @abinarytreegrowsinbklyn Maybe... I also have a ring to do this properly when you get home from work.</p>
  <p><strong>abinarytreegrowsinbklyn</strong> @sauce.code Fuck you. You know I can't say no to that. Let's do this!</p>
  <p><strong>we_stan_kaijou</strong> 🎉🎊🎉🎊🎉🎊🎉🎊</p>
  <p><strong>teabreak</strong> Man, I love a happy ending. Sending you both all the love in the world!</p>
</blockquote><p>-x-x-x-</p><p>Kaiba pulled the phone away from his ear and checked the call duration. It was approaching half-an-hour, and Saitou showed no sign of losing steam. Out of the corner of his eye, he watched his new husband sprawl across the hotel suite’s loveseat, seemingly besotted with his smartphone. Jounouchi had been grinning like an idiot since they dropped the announcement on Instagram more than an hour ago.</p><p>“Saitou,” he snapped. For once, she stopped in the middle of her strategizing. “This is my personal life. It has nothing to do with the company.”</p><p>She laughed, startled and disbelieving. “You did not just say that. I know you know better than that, Kaiba-san. Even your teenage self knew that’s complete and utter bull.”</p><p>Of course, Kaiba knew that. He was merely tired of negotiating the topic, and right now, his main concern was getting his new husband into bed. “What’s done is done. I got married. It’s a matter of public record, and I’m not going to try and hide it. Us making the announcement prevented the press from getting the scoop first. At least we controlled how it was revealed.”</p><p>Something moved in his peripheral vision. A pair of arms encircled around his waist. Kaiba lifted his gaze from the darkened bay outside the window to meet his husband’s gaze through the glass. After adjusting his grip on his phone, he leaned back into the embrace and rested his free hand over Jounouchi’s own laid flat across his stomach.</p><p>On the other end of the line, Saitou sighed in that way she always did before squeezing the bridge of her nose. “True, but this creates its own set of problems.”</p><p>“It’s not that big of a surprise,” he argued. “We’ve been planning the wedding for months. We simply moved up the timeline.”</p><p>Saitou said something about expectation setting, which was lost on Kaiba when Jounouchi nipped his earlobe sharply. Meanwhile, Jounouchi’s hand slipped free of his and started toying with his belt buckle before pulling his tucked shirt free from the waistband of his trousers. Through the window, Kaiba tried to glare at his husband, but Jounouchi had busied himself with gnawing the exposed parts of Kaiba’s neck and caressing his trembling belly. </p><p>“Tell her you’re on your honeymoon,” whispered Jounouchi against his damp skin.</p><p>He pulled the phone far enough to hiss. “You’re the one who told me to call her.”</p><p>Reaching up, Jounouchi quickly loosened his tie and undid his collar. Kaiba's throat dried right before his husband sank his teeth into the crook of Kaiba’s neck before soothing the bite with his tongue. He swallowed a moaning swear even as he tilted his head to afford better access.</p><p>“Only so she would stop blowing up your phone,” grumbled Jounouchi, who then raised his voice loud enough to be heard on the other end. “C’mon, Saitou-san, aren’t you going to congratulate us?”</p><p>Saitou faltered momentarily. “Uh, yes, congratulations on your special day, Jounouchi-san.”</p><p>“Thanks! Now Seto and I are gonna go enjoy our <em>honeymoon</em>. We’ll see you when we get back next week,” chirped Jounouchi as he spun Kaiba around and grinned lecherously.</p><p>“Saitou, thank you for your hard work and dedication. Don’t call me again unless the company is burning down,” ordered Kaiba in place of a farewell. He jabbed the screen, silenced it for good measure, and tossed his phone onto the nearby loveseat.</p><p>“Wow, you’re really trying to give her a heart attack,” Jounouchi chuckled.</p><p>Kaiba wound his husband’s tie around his hand and pulled him forward. His back landed against the window at the same time that both of Jounouchi’s palms hit the glass. For several beats, they stared at each other. </p><p>“So no regrets?” asked Jounouchi, edging closer until his breath washed over Kaiba’s face.</p><p>“Never,” replied Kaiba softly as he bridged the final gap between them.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Haha I really wish I had some nice images to pop into the fic itself, but instead, I'll just link to some amazing and relevant fanart below. Please go give these amazing artists some well-deserved love.<br/><a href="https://nnarly.tumblr.com/post/639426373136596992/my-preview-for-the-get-your-gay-on-zine">https://nnarly.tumblr.com/post/639426373136596992/my-preview-for-the-get-your-gay-on-zine</a><br/><a href="https://461023co.tumblr.com/post/631772034054094848">https://461023co.tumblr.com/post/631772034054094848</a></p><p>San Francisco's City Hall is an absolutely gorgeous building. Take a look in any of the following links which I used as reference for this chapter:<br/>https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_79aBXy-e3c&amp;ab_channel=TheAdventuresOf<br/>https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HGXDOdHmwUM&amp;t=155s&amp;ab_channel=JkaptureStudios<br/>https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pDafeRWNUWU&amp;ab_channel=JanBorromeo<br/>https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nwbPOWNMlYY&amp;ab_channel=TheR%26DCouple</p><p>https://kellyboitano.com/what-to-expect-for-your-san-francisco-city-hall-wedding-a-guide/amp/<br/>https://www.lynnchanglewis.com/blog/how-to-get-married-at-san-francisco-city-hall<br/>https://ryangreenleaf.com/san-francisco-city-hall-winter-wedding-elopement/<br/>https://www.helenaandlaurent.com/just-the-tips/wedding-photographers-guide-to-san-francisco-city-hall-elopements/</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Honeymooning (Redux)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Enjoy your smutty epilogue. This is entirely gratuitous, and I have no excuse. ¯\_(ツ)_/¯</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>His husband was a sight to behold—elegant swan neck stretched with his head thrown back, sweat glistening down his flat stomach, his lithe thigh muscles flexing, beautiful full cock bouncing as he impaled himself on Katsuya.</p><p>Katsuya groaned as Seto's heat took him in. Frantically, he grabbed his husband's hip to steady himself more than the man atop him.</p><p>"You sure you're okay to do this?" Katsuya asked, still mindful of his husband's recent injuries.</p><p>"Yes," hissed Seto, his eyes squeezed shut as beads of sweat rolled down his face and neck. His mouth parted in pleasure. "Now stop fretting. I'm well enough to ride you, so pipe down and enjoy it."</p><p>Seto was in one of his controlling moods tonight. Even before the feigned snarling, Katsuya could tell from the slow and deliberate pace he'd chosen to fuck himself. There wasn't much he could do when that happened other than to lie back and submit himself to Seto's whim. Very little could convince his husband to act against his own desires.</p><p>At least Seto hadn't tried to tie him down. Yet.</p><p>"You know I am." Tenderly, Katsuya thumbed the sharp ridge of a shapely hip bone, enjoying the full-bodied shiver that coursed through Seto at the touch. "How can I not when you're this fuckin' gorgeous?" he asked.</p><p>Seto's long lashes fluttered. His lids snapped open, revealing lethally blue eyes that drilled into Katsuya's soul. "Flattery will get you nowhere."</p><p>"Ain't flattery if it's true," Katsuya muttered and drove up into his husband's tight body. "I'm a very, very lucky guy."</p><p>Snapping his hips down to match the thrust, Seto's breath hitched. "Yes. That makes two of us."</p><p>Katsuya caught his husband's elbow and tugged gently in askance. Seto paused while considering the unspoken request, then acquiesced, ducking forward at the waist to share in a sweet kiss. Not knowing how long he'd be able to keep him like this, Katsuya braced his hand over the back of Seto's neck and deepened their connection. Their mouths moved against each other in a dance more intimate than the one happening below their belt. Nipping, sucking, and licking into each other, tasting the three cups of sake they'd shared before retiring to bed—another private affirmation of their commitment to one another.</p><p>Warmth suffused every cell in his body when they finally separated. Judging by the glow and unveiled adoration in Seto's eyes, he felt similarly. Katsuya smiled at his husband, his heart so full he could burst. He extended his other hand forward, which Seto took readily and without hesitation, threading their fingers together. Seto's new wedding ring—platinum so white and bright like his signature dragon's gleaming scales—sat nestled between two of Katsuya's fingers.</p><p>That warm glow flared into scorching heat as Seto started moving again, making delicious, choking noises as he repeatedly took Katsuya's length into himself. Together, they rocked as one, joined in heart and body. Their intertwined hands clung desperately to one another like anchors against the battering waves of their ecstasy.</p><p>Lying back, Katsuya greedily devoured the lean lines of his husband's shuddering torso, the endearing flush that painted his skin as pink as cherry blossoms, and the tasty drops of precum dribbling out of his slit. He stroked Seto's side, reveling in how his skin quivered under his touch. How Seto arched into his hand and pressed down on his cock, all sweet need and animal lust and single-minded drive. Letting his hand wander upward, he caught one of Seto's hard nipples to roll and pinch it between his thumb and pointer finger. When his ring brushed over the bud, a low and breathy groan tore out of his husband's throat.</p><p>"You like that, Seto? You like it when I play with you like that?" he asked as he gave another pointed pinch.</p><p>Seto's only response was to bite his bottom lip and thrust his chest out more. Fucking beautiful; Katsuya let his husband know as much and at length as he teased the dusky nubs. Seto's rhythm soon grew stuttered and jerky, like he couldn't fully control his body anymore. His inner muscles, so slick and soft, fluttered and clenched erratically around Katsuya's cock. Once more, his eyes had drifted closed, his mouth stayed agape even as he tried to stifle his noises of pleasure.</p><p>Under the hotel room's track lighting, Seto was as much a work of art as any marble statue shaped by a Renaissance sculptor's hands. But who needed Michangelo's David when his husband was right in front of him? Not Katsuya. All he wanted to capture was Seto in all his current glory. </p><p>After withdrawing his hand from Seto's chest and earning a pitiful whine for it, Katsuya shifted carefully and groped for his phone on the nightstand. He struggled to unlock the device with one hand while his other was still firmly held in his husband's grip. It took him several swipes to get to his camera app, especially as Seto had started to pick up his pace. A shaky breath rushed past his lips as he balanced the device on his chest to adjust the telegraphic lens to frame his husband in the shot. Seto had yet to notice what he was doing, too caught up in his own world. Even after Katsuya snapped a photo, Seto remained oblivious despite the shutter noise that was quickly lost beneath the sound of slapping skin and moans.</p><p>"Are you getting close, babe?" Katsuya asked, fighting the tension coiling in his groin at the gorgeous image of his husband taking and giving pleasure beyond comparison.</p><p>"I want this to last," whispered Seto while swiveling his hips in a way that had Katsuya swearing. "I want to draw it out."</p><p>"Fuck," he swore again and switched to video. He jabbed the record button with his thumb and focused on Seto's face. "Don't worry, babe. I'll fuck you as many times as you want. Anytime you want. I'll fuck you all night long."</p><p>Seto popped one eye open and opened his mouth to speak, but stopped short when he spotted the phone. "Are you filming me?" he asked, sounding mildly aghast but not terribly angry. Even though he also stopped moving at that moment, he squeezed around Katsuya's cock like a vice.</p><p>"Sorry, I couldn't resist. I can stop," he said after he'd already lowered the phone to remove Seto from view.</p><p>Seto shivered and reached down to palm his erection, also still red and hard. With another shaky exhale, he said, "It's fine. I don't mind."</p><p>Katsuya laughed a little as he hefted his phone aloft again. "Why am I not surprised? You were way into it that time we had sex in front of a mirror. So why not on camera? You love being the center of attention. Everyone's gotta be looking at you when you come into the room."</p><p>Seto's cheeks reddened despite his weak glare. "Not like this, you idiot."</p><p>"You're not wrong about that. Only I get to see you like this," Katsuya growled with a powerful thrust of his hips that encouraged his husband to move again. "Just me. Only I'm ever gonna get to see you like this for the rest of your life."</p><p>"Yes, only you, Katsuya," Seto repeated as he stroked himself and fondled his balls.</p><p>Katsuya damn near came at the sight, but he was determined to bring his husband to completion first. Trying to control his breathing, he rubbed his thumb along the side of Seto's palm and concentrated on the feel of their clasped hands. "C'mon, Seto, don't get shy now," he coaxed. "You love riding dick, don't you, Seto? Tell me how much you love it."</p><p>Seto moaned. His hand sped up to match the brutal pace he was fucking himself on Katsuya's cock. "I like how deep you reach inside me. How you fill me so absolutely and completely. It feels like you're claiming me. Making me yours."</p><p>"Hmm, yeah. And I'm all yours."</p><p>"Yes," Seto growled and bared his teeth in a snarl that only he could make sexy. "You belong to me. Mine."</p><p>Katsuya shivered at the possessive note. He was not immune to the feeling either. Of wanting to keep Seto by his side for the rest of his life. To bind them together in body and heart and soul so no one and nothing could get between them. His Seto, and now, his husband too. </p><p>"Your what, Seto?" he asked. He needed to hear him say it. </p><p>"What?"</p><p>"Whose dick are you riding like your life depends on it?"</p><p>Once again, Seto's rhythm ground to a halt as he tried to wrap his brain around the question. But Katsuya kept moving, kept thrusting into the sinful body above him, and kept filming his husband's baffled arousal.</p><p>"Yours," Seto answered, though it sounded like a question.</p><p>"Yeah, but what am I after today?" urged Katsuya.</p><p>"My husband." Seto realized with a jerky jolt.</p><p>Just hearing those words from Seto's mouth made Katsuya's head spin and his cock harden. They sent electrifying jolts all along his skin and nerves, and they threatened to burn his reason like lightning striking a tree. He rewarded the correct answer with another forceful thrust that made Seto's insides convulse. "Yeah, that's right, babe. You're riding your husband's cock and doing it so fucking beautifully. And I wanna see you cum on your husband's cock. See how good fucking your husband makes you feel."</p><p>Seto moaned and resumed moving in earnest, shifting his hips forward so that Katsuya could strike at his prostate. Katsuya could tell he was dangerously close by the way he could no longer contain his moans and faint swears. Part of him wanted to reach out and tug at Seto's erection and milk him dry, but he couldn't pass up this chance to record his new husband's breath-taking beauty. The camera work might be shaky and questionable, but the sounds Seto made were heavenly. And Seto was looking at him directly through the camera, arresting him with those utterly blue eyes, shivering from the pleasure of being seen and watched.</p><p>Katsuya lifted his gaze from the phone screen to lock eyes with his husband. The connection seemed to the final ingredient he required. His eyes rounded with his mouth as he groaned through his release, pumping thick ropes of cum across Katsuya's stomach. Katsuya moaned in response, feeling his own orgasm creeping closer. Seto—beautiful, driven, and greedy Seto continued to fuck himself on Katsuya's throbbing cock through to the other side of his climax. Though he swayed and struggled to keep his balance, he persisted.</p><p>"Shit, you still want more, doncha?" Without bothering to stop the recording, Katsuya tossed his phone aside and yanked his trembling husband off him.</p><p>Seto flailed in his grip, but he lacked the strength or coordination to do more. "Katsuya," he demanded and pleaded all at once.</p><p>Gently, he eased Seto onto his back and covered his body with his own. Seto's legs automatically fell open and wound around his waist to tug him close. After running a hand through Seto's sweat-soaked hair, he bent forward. Seto eagerly met him halfway, their mouths colliding in a storm of tongue and lips and roiling heat pulsing down their necks and spines. His blunt nails raked down Katsuya's back, all slow and calculated, before both hands landed on his buttocks to pull him forward forcefully.</p><p>"Now," snarled Seto. "Inside me."</p><p>"As my hubby requests," Katsuya purred before sliding back onto his haunches. "I'll take care of you, alright."</p><p>With one swift motion, he yanked Seto's legs over his shoulders and drove back into his husband's wanton body. A faint whimper escaped Seto's lips. His eyes rolled back when Katsuya penetrated him again. This time, Katsuya made love to his new husband with long, pronounced strokes—the sort that Seto claimed to hate but still made him whine so obscenely, so sweetly. </p><p>Katsuya nuzzled Seto's temple and kissed his earlobe. "You feel amazing, Seto."</p><p>"So... so do you," gasped his husband, his arms clinging around his neck. "Don't stop. Don't you dare fucking stop."</p><p>"Gotcha. My husband gets whatever he wants."</p><p>Seto keened at the promise and tried to draw him even closer like he wanted to fuse them together.</p><p>Hiding his grin against Seto's jaw, Katsuya continued with his praise, knowing exactly how they affected his husband at the height of passion. "Yeah, I'm the luckiest bastard in the world. Got to marry someone as drop-dead gorgeous, as sexy, and as amazing as you, Seto. Get to spend the rest of my life making love to you like this."</p><p>"Even when I'm old and gray?" Seto laughed, breaking the tension for a moment like sunlight peeking through gray clouds. </p><p>Katsuya joined him in his chuckles and pressed a lingering kiss to the corner of his mouth. "Especially when you're old and gray." He flashed him a wide, crooked smile.</p><p>Seto responded with a smile too, albeit a smaller one but no less enamored. "Good, I'm holding you to the 'til death vow."</p><p>"Definitely. I'm yours. Forever, y'know that, right?"</p><p>Seto's quivering arms tightened around his neck. "As am I."</p><p>They shared a smile, and this time, Seto offered a hand that Katsuya eagerly accepted. They kissed again, soft lips moving against each other with barely whispered affections. </p><p>When they broke apart, Seto caught his lower lip between his teeth and muttered, "Now my husband should keep his other promise and fuck me until I'm satisfied."</p><p>Grinning, Katsuya sat up, both to relieve the ache building in his lower back and to fuck his husband at a better, deeper angle. As he caressed the top of Seto's knee, he turned his head and licked and sucked on the milky skin, leaving dark bruises that made Seto's breath catch. Seto's thighs trembled. His muscles probably burned from the exertion, while his half-hard cock jolted with each of Katsuya's thrusts. His grip had turned as white-knuckled as his platinum ring. </p><p>Suddenly, Katsuya remembered his phone and paused to stretch across the bed to retrieve it. The app was still recording! He focused the camera on Seto.</p><p>This time, Seto recognized what was happening instantly. "Again?"</p><p>"Why not? Why shouldn't we have a video memory of the first time we made love as a married couple?" Which turned out to be absolutely the right thing to say as Seto arched his back to suck him deeper. "A little something to tide us over on those lonely nights when one or both of us are outta town. When you're cold and desperate to have me inside you like this. A nice reminder of who's waiting at home for ya?"</p><p>"Yes. My husband." Seto let loose a shark's grin that pierced Katsuya with an arrow of pure lust. Shit, his husband was an insanely smart man. He must see that this was working as much for Katsuya as it was for him. "And his nice, fat cock."</p><p>Katsuya laughed. He adored it when Seto got playful about sex like this. "That's right. And you love taking it. Love it when I make love to you. When I make you cum until your brain shuts down."</p><p>Seto tossed his head back. His entire body became so taut that Katsuya feared he might pull something. He snaked his other hand down, brushing over his balls to massage the area behind his sac. He twitched with each rub and pressed against his perineum, shamelessly chasing a second orgasm.</p><p>Katsuya wanted to give him that. Wanted to fulfill his husband's every desire, carnal and otherwise. He shifted through several more angles, trying to find the best one to push Seto over the edge a second time. When Seto snapped his head forward, gasping and moaning and grabbing his hand tighter, Katsuya knew he'd found his sweet spot again. And he hammered it mercilessly. </p><p>"That's right," groaned Katsuya, doing everything in his willpower to stave off his impending orgasm. Pleasure sharpened to a knife's edge each time he sank into Seto's exquisite and addicting heat. "Take a look at my husband, a genius and fucking multi-orgasmic, got both brains and a body to die for. Wanna cum for me again, Seto? Gonna show off one of your insane dry orgasms? Just thinking about that makes me wanna cum. Makes me wanna fill that sweet ass of yours until you scream—"</p><p>All at once, Seto howled and clamped down on him, writhing like a man possessed. Good thing they had the honeymoon suite, or that was sure to have disturbed the neighbors. Hell, the room downstairs from them still might have heard Seto's explosive orgasm. Katsuya roared and plunged several more times into Seto before reaching his peak and filling his husband. The intensity of it ripped through him, ripped the air right out of his lungs. If he came even a bit harder, he would have blacked out. </p><p>Seto gave a throaty but satisfied groan and fluttered around him at the first gushing pulse. "Yes, my husband's hot cum. Give it all to me, Katsuya. Don't hold back a single drop."</p><p>"God, Seto," he cried and pumped another wave into his husband. "You're gonna be the death of me."</p><p>Katsuya's chest heaved as he came down from his high. Beneath him, Seto was wrecked—hair mussed, his shaky body soaked with sweat, a glassy but well-fucked expression adorning his handsome face. Somehow, Katsuya had kept a hold on his phone. He panned the camera down the length of his husband's body to where they were joined and ground against his husband's sensitive entrance.</p><p>"Katsuya," Seto choked. His mouth flapped several times, but he couldn't string together any further words. His poor husband must feel overstimulated. </p><p>After helping Seto's legs down onto the mattress, Katsuya finally slipped free. The recording caught that exact moment and the image of the semen that trickled out with his withdrawal. God, he was going to watch that on repeat later. For now, he hit stop on the recording and tossed his phone away, ignoring it when it bounced off the mattress and onto the floor.</p><p>He returned to Seto's side, settling beside his husband to run a hand through his sweat-matted hair. Seto immediately turned toward him, slotting himself against his chest and throwing his arms around his waist. In less than fifteen minutes, he'd start complaining about the stickiness and the mess, but until then, he was always content to cuddle up to Katsuya.</p><p>"Love you, Seto." He pressed a kiss to Seto's equally damp forehead.</p><p>"You too. Now and for the rest of my life."</p><p>Katsuya's heart swelled at his husband's promise.</p><p>-x-x-x-</p><p>Light, bright enough that it almost impacted him physically, hit his face. Seto turned away and burrowed further into the dark but comforting warmth. Even in his groggy state, he recognized Katsuya's arm around his shoulder and the familiar plane of his shoulder that Seto had made his new pillow. A series of almost strangled noises tried to pierce the veil of his peace, and he shoved it aside in favor of tangling legs with Katsuya. He shivered at the feeling of the prickly leg hair tickling his calves while a big toe strummed against the heel of his feet. His whole body ached in that delicious way after a long night with Katsuya, and he made a note to go through a series of yoga stretches later. Much later.</p><p>"Morning, Seto," breathed Katsuya against his cheek.</p><p>Reluctantly, he pried his eyes open to return the greeting. Katsuya was reclined against a mound of pillows, one arm tucked around Seto while the other propped his phone on his chest as he watched something on his phone screen. Drawing up, he moved to kiss his new husband when he finally pieced together what that strange and wet sounding noise playing on the phone speakers were.</p><p>"Are you watching porn?" he asked. Then his indignation jumped another notch. "On our honeymoon?"</p><p>When his husband tried to kiss and appease him, Seto rolled over and turned his back to the man. So much for their new loving marriage, he thought to himself sourly. While he wouldn't divorce Katsuya over the faux pas, he was allowed to sulk and mope—a little.</p><p>The sculpted planes of Katsuya's chest aligned with the curve of his spine, and Seto instinctively sank into Katsuya's arms as they came around to hold him. A nose traced the length of his neck, followed by a trail of soft and tender kisses dotted across his skin. Katsuya's fingers lovingly mapped their way up his thighs to his lower abdomen and ribs, making his heart speed up. This would have been an excellent start to the morning if not for the wretched sounds still playing from Katsuya's phone.</p><p>"Porn," hissed Seto through gritted teeth and threw back an elbow. "On our honeymoon."</p><p>Katsuya dodged the half-hearted blow. He had gotten too good at avoiding Seto's hits over the years. Instead, he used it as an opening to slip one arm under Seto's armpit and roll him forward onto his stomach. Seto bucked his hips in an attempt to throw his husband off, but that only made Katsuya readjust his position and draped himself entirely across the length of Seto's back. Quickly, Katsuya returned to kissing and nibbling his neck and shoulder. His hands remained oddly innocent as he kneaded Seto's lower back, somehow able to magically locate a knot in his muscles without Seto telling him where. After swallowing a relieved moan, Seto melted into the covers and let the tension bleed out of him.</p><p>Chuckling, Katsuya eased off without releasing Seto and retrieved his phone. That knot of nastiness returned to Seto's chest while his husband set the screen for both of them to see. "Don't be like that, Seto. The only porn I'm watching is the homemade kind. My hubby's some hot stuff. Why would I ever have to go look at anyone else?"</p><p>Looking at Katsuya's phone for the first time, Seto's eyes widened to find an image of himself, sweaty and lost in the throes of passion, gracing the screen. Right, he had let Katsuya film him last night. Let his husband record his lewdness as he rode him hard and fast.</p><p>Katsuya settled his head beside Seto, hooked over one shoulder to continue nibbling on Seto's earlobe. "Let's go at the beginning," he said even as he was already rewinding the video to the start. "I wanna know what you think."</p><p>Not unlike that time they had sex in front of the mirror—an experience that they had repeated several times since, watching himself have sex on video came with a heady feeling that veered close to shame, but it was quickly overpowered by the visceral memory of what they did. How Katsuya felt inside him and seeing how his husband saw him. This time, it was made all the sharper by the shaky but HD recording, which allowed him to relieve the memory. At a loss for words, Seto simply watched the homemade sex tape for a minute as a tide of arousal slowly swelled inside him.</p><p>It appeared his husband wasn't immune either. If the growing hardness against his backside was any indication.</p><p>"You're getting turned on," Seto groaned and felt himself harden in response.</p><p>"Can you blame me? I mean, have you seen you?" Katsuya growled and slid his arousal between Seto's ass cheeks.</p><p>He gave a shaky laugh and rocked back to meet his husband's languid thrusts. "And you want to what? Fuck me while watching your poorly made sex tape?"</p><p>Katsuya ducked down and sucked a deep bruise over his throat. Arching his neck and back into the love bite, Seto wove a hand into his husband's wild hair and yanked Katsuya up to attack his lips. He felt, more than saw, Katsuya's broad grin before he parted his mouth to invite Seto in. Seto slipped his tongue in and brushed and caressed Katsuya's with teasing strokes without missing a beat. Then he too smiled, happily swallowing the low groans he'd coaxed out of his husband. The wet sound of their kissing played in soft contrast to the sound of their lovemaking caught on video.</p><p>His own voice rang through the room. "I like how deep you reach inside me. How you fill me so absolutely and completely. It feels like you're claiming me. Making me yours."</p><p>Seto tore away with a breathy moan. Katsuya swept his lips down his jawline, then retraced his path with a wet slither of his tongue. Flames licked down Seto's spine and ignited the forge in his belly. His body hummed with need—a storm brewing beneath his skin and threatening to sweep him away. He wanted his husband to own and brand him again.</p><p>"Katsuya," he pleaded. Anticipation drew his body as taut as a violin string. If Katsuya would only apply that much more pressure to his skin, he'd sing for him.</p><p>The video continued to play in the background, offering a lewd soundtrack to Seto's spiraling thoughts. "Yeah, that's right, babe. You're riding your husband's cock and doing it so fucking beautifully—" growled Katsuya from the recording, all low and feral and absolutely possessing him in mind and body.</p><p>A smirk spread across his husband's mischievous lips. "Do you want me to fuck you, Seto?" Then Katsuya lifted off him after passing his phone to Seto's clumsy fingers. "Sure, I can do that. Right after I eat you out while you watch my 'poorly made sex tape.'"</p><p>At the first feeling of Katsuya's tongue teasing his entrance, Seto lost his grip on the phone. Instead, he twisted his hands in the pillows and bucked back into the slick muscle working him open. Seto moaned, echoing his recorded past self as he edged closer to completion. Soon, even the sex tape was forgotten until Katsuya—his husband's love became all that mattered.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <a href="https://alectoperdita.tumblr.com/post/617488238231404544/fanfiction-the-best-laid-plan-yu-gi-oh-dm">If you enjoyed this fic and want to share it on tumblr, please consider reblogging this link. &lt;3</a>
</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>